13943 Goushitsu
by Dianae-chan
Summary: Veo cosas que nadie más ve. Es maravilloso ser como un monstruo, ¿cierto? Sólo debo aceptarlo, este es el destino, porque yo soy la reina de esta tragedia
1. Prólogo

Una sombra caminaba en la oscuridad de las calles. No había otro ser vivo aparte de él, era como si fuera la única persona en todo el mundo en estar ahí. De repente, sus pasos se detuvieron. La sombra estornudo un poco ante el frío que llegaba en sus abrigados ropajes, trató de darse algo de calor cuando empezó a frotarse sus manos y brazos, pero eso no funcionaba del todo.

Alzó la vista y observó el letrero que se encontraba en un pequeño lugar en particular:

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

"_¡Donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida!"_

Entrecerró los ojos un poco y negó la cabeza. Ese letrero de verdad podía tener su doble sentido cuando quería; algunas personas podría darles un ataque al corazón si confirmaran que "la fantasía y diversión" de verdad volvían a la vida, aunque no de una manera _divertida_.

Sonrió ligeramente negando ligeramente la cabeza.

– Él tenía razón. – Dijo con una voz monótona, aunque en cierto modo se notaba la seriedad en ella. – Tal vez este lugar sea interesante, después de todo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Primero que nada, lamento no haberme presentado… Am… Veamos… *Mirando unos cuantos papeles escondidos* ¡Oh! Bueno, mi nombre es Shay y esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Five Nights At Freddy, debo decir que es increíble en cierto modo.**

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. **

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza – 11:30 p.m._

Otro día normal en esa pizzería del demonio (ya se notaba el sarcasmo en "normal"). Mike ya no podía aguantar tanto, él mismo sabía que la locura pronto le llegaría y acabaría con lo que quedaba de su vida, aunque tal vez su vida ya había acabado desde que dio un paso en esa maldita pizzería.

Sacudió un poco su cabello café y trató de ignorar el hecho de que aún tenía esas estúpidas ojeras en sus ojos azules.

– ¡H-Hola, Mike!

Mike dio un ligero salto ante el susto, pero trato de parecer lo más calmado posible.

– Hola, Jeremy.

El chico de rubia cabellera y ojos verdes sonrió tímidamente al ver a su mentor frente a él junto a la pizzería qué tenía en un hilo su cordura, pero eso no evitaba del todo estar feliz con él.

– ¿Descansaste bien, Mike?

– No mucho.

A pesar de que ambos ya llevaban buen tiempo conociéndose, Mike aún seguía siendo una persona de pocas palabras aunque trataba de cambiar eso para poder no incomodar mucho al pobre Jeremy.

– ¿Listo para pronto trabajar?

Mike dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos en el proceso, después de todo solamente quería unos cuantos días (o años, mejor) de descanso fuera de esa tonta pizzería.

Jeremy sonrió tiernamente, ya sabía de esa actitud de parte de su compañero y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Cuando entraron, una familia salió de ahí, por lo cual daba entender que pronto la pizzería cerraría. Se sorprendieron con el hecho de que ahí se encontraba su jefe junto con una chica. La chica tenía el cabello de color cobre y sus ojos eran de color oro (un verdadero hermoso color). Lo que les llamo la atención es el hecho de que la chica usara un uniforme de guardia nocturno y la cicatriz recta que tenía en su labio del lado izquierdo.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Mike fue directo al grano, solamente quería que esta noche pasara rápido.

– ¡Mike! – Jeremy reprimió ante el gesto grosero de su amigo. – Lo lamento. Buenas noches, señorita, ¿podría decirme quién es usted y por qué hace aquí, por favor?

Mike dio ojos al cielo y dio un ligero bufido, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisita ante la amabilidad de Jeremy.

– Buenas noches, chicos, quiero presentarles a alguien. – El jefe sonrió hacia la chica. – Ella es Roxy Vidal.

– Un gusto. – Jeremy estrechó la mano con la chica. – Yo soy Jeremy y él es Mike.

– Roxy, aunque eso ya lo saben. – La voz de la chica sonaba monótona, aunque en cierto modo se notaba la seriedad en ella.

– Ella vino aquí para ser el guardia nocturno, pero decidí darle algo mejor: ¡Será el aprendiz de ustedes dos para que ella pueda reemplazarlos!

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– Mike, baja la voz, por favor.

– ¡¿ACASO ESTA DEMENTE?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE PONER A UNA ADOLESCENTE AQUÍ?!

– Mike, esc-

– ¡HARÁN QUE LA MATE! – Mike señaló a los animatronicos con una gran ira.

– Estaré bien, señor. – Dijo ella mientras se ponía la gorra del guardia y caminaba hacia la pequeña oficina.

– ¡JEREMY! – El nombrado dio un salto ante el susto. – ¡APÓYAME EN ESTO!

– B-B-Bueno… En cierto modo, Mike tiene razón, es muy arriesgado tener a una menor de edad aquí y más si no tiene mucha experiencia. Aparte, Mike y yo somos los únicos que han podido sobrevivir aquí y si tenemos a alguien más que no sabe mucho sobre esto, podría morir por… bueno, ya sabe.

El jefe dio una risa sarcástica ante las palabras del joven rubio. Mike se enfureció más ante eso.

– Ella estará bien.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir, para luego encerrarlos en ese mundo de oscuridad y horrores.

– _12:00 a.m. –_

Mike y Jeremy se miraron entre sí, luego suspiraron y se dijeron hacia donde se encontraba supuestamente la chica.

– ¿Roxy?

La nombrada movió ligeramente la cabeza mirando a ambos hombres entrar a la pequeña oficina.

– ¿Por qué hay dos guardias nocturnos, si solamente debería haber uno? – Preguntó.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse entre sí, pero esta vez fue Mike quien respondió.

– Anteriormente, Jeremy era mi aprendiz, pero ahora trabaja como mi compañero, por lo cual es más fácil esquivar a esos malditos.

Roxy alzó una ceja.

– ¿Malditos?

– Los animatronicos. – Volvió a responder Mike. – Ellos no son lo que crees.

– ¿Y en qué tengo que creer?

– Pues…

– Mike, ya es hora. – Dijo Jeremy mirando hacia su reloj de muñeca que mostraba que eran las 12:00 a.m.

Mike asintió y se sentó en la silla, mientras que una pequeña se encontraba a lado de él, donde se sentaba Jeremy, pero él tenía otros planes.

– Ten mi silla, Roxy.

La chica abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero negó con la cabeza.

– No. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a estar parada demasiadas horas hasta que los pies me sangren.

Jeremy tragó saliva ante las palabras de Roxy.

– ¿S-Segura?

– Sí.

– Bueno, am, nosotros deberíamos decirte lo necesario aquí para que tu estadía en este lugar pueda ser algo cómoda. – Jeremy volvió hablar, pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa. – Pero creo yo que sería bueno poner las grabaciones, ¿no?

– ¿Estás loco? No vam-

– ¡Vamos a ponerlas!

Roxy sonrió ligeramente ante el ánimo de Jeremy para poder hacerla sentir cómoda y calmada en este manicomio.

Jeremy puso una pequeña grabadora y una voz de un hombre empezó a sonar:

– _Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarte a instalarse en su primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que ti. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?_

Roxy notó como Mike daba un bufido con gran molestia ante la voz del hombre, pero también había notado algo de tristeza en su rostro.

– _Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas"._

– Con que no se ocuparan de mí si llego a morir. Interesante. – Roxy sonrió con sarcasmo.

– _Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatronicos aquí pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche, pero, ¿Yo los culpo? No. ¿Y si yo estuviese obligado a cantar esas mismas estúpidas canciones por veinte años sin nunca ir al baño? Posiblemente estaría también un poco irritado en la noche. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes mantienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad? Muy bien._

– Ni yo. Estaría furiosa si no podría ni ir al baño. – Roxy dijo suspirando.

Jeremy rió ante el comentario de la chica, Mike solamente rodó los ojos.

– _Así, sólo ten esto en cuenta, los personajes suelen merodear un poco. Uh, se los deja en una especie de modo "caminata libre" por la noche. Uh… Algo sobre sus motores se bloquea si se desconectan por un largo tiempo. Uh, ellos solían caminar también durante el día. Hasta que ocurrió la __**Mordida del '87**__. Sí. E-Es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿Sabes?_

– ¿Mordida del '87? ¿Perdida del lóbulo frontal? – Inquirió la de cabello de cobre con una ceja alzada.

Jeremy se puso ligeramente nervioso y miró a otra parte. Mike, en cambio, solamente se cruzó de brazos.

– _Uh, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si llegan a verte durante horas posiblemente no te reconozcan como humano. Lo más probable es que te vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Y como está en contra de las reglas de la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, seguramente tratarán de… meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no podría ser tan malo si sus propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatronicos, especialmente alrededor de la zona facial. Así que, podrías imaginarte como sería tener tu cabeza fuertemente presionada en uno de esos podría causar un poco de incomodidad… y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que podrían probablemente volver a ver la luz del día serían tus globos oculares y los dientes cuando estallen hacia afuera de la parte frontal de la máscara, jeje._

– Increíble. Al menos reconocerán mis dientes y mis ojos. – Roxy rió ligeramente, aunque ninguno de los dos hombres detectaba la emoción en su voz con su ese tono monótono que tenía.

– _S-Sí, no te dicen estas cosas cuando firmas. Pero ellos, el primer día deberían ser una briza. Voy a hablar contigo mañana. Uh, revisa las cámaras, y recuerda cerrar las puertas solamente si es absolutamente necesario. Debes conservar energía. Bien, buenas noches._

– ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué hizo eso de la grabación?

Cuando Jeremy iba a responder, Mike se levantó llamando la atención de ambos.

– Era alguien que arriesgo su vida al estar aquí y dejar mensajes cada noche para que nadie sufriera el mismo destino que todos los anteriores guardias.

– Murió, ¿verdad?

Mike asintió.

– Lo siento. – Roxy se disculpó ante la mirada de tristeza de Mike.

– No importa. Mientras escuches atentamente todo lo que dice, no habrá problema.

Roxy asintió.

– ¡Oh, no!

Jeremy gritó y corrió hacia la puerta del lado izquierdo de Roxy para luego cerrarla con rapidez.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Es Bonnie!

Roxy alzó una ceja, prendió la luz y se acercó a la ventana a ver lo que sucedía. Pudo ver a ese animatronico observando hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento movió levemente sus ojos hacia su dirección. Lentamente se alejó, apagó la luz y miró a los dos hombres.

– Hay que conseguir un arma, especialmente una bazuca.

– Esta chica me agrada. – Dijo Mike con una risa, haciendo que Jeremy solamente diera un suspiro.

– Él dijo no podemos hacerle nada, Roxy. – Recordó Jeremy.

– ¿Y? Podemos decir que hubo fallas en el sistema y se dieron un tiro. No habrá problema.

– Ahora la adoro. – Mike volvió a decir con una sonrisa, de verdad esta chica le caía súper bien.

– Gracias. – Roxy miró a Mike con una ligera sonrisa. – ¿Y? ¿Qué dices, Jeremy?

– No. – Jeremy les tenía miedo, eso sí, pero no quería que lo despidieran del único trabajo que había podido sobrevivir.

– Aguafiestas… – Murmuró Mike, mirando a otro lado.

– Ya, está bien, cariño. – Roxy miró con seriedad a Jeremy. – Y creo que ya se fue. Abre la puerta antes de que se acabe la batería.

Jeremy asintió y apretó el botón.

Así pasó toda la noche. Se podría decir que Roxy estaba muy cómoda con esos dos, aparte que se divertía demasiado esquivando a los animatronicos para poder llegar a sobrevivir. En cierto modo, le parecía asombroso estar ahí con Mike y Jeremy.

En menos de un parpadeo, su turno había acabado. La usual alarma con el usual "Yay" de esos niños bien raros le dieron a entender que había pasado su primera noche en esa pizzería.

Los tres se dirigían a la salida cuando de repente Roxy se detuvo un momento y volteó hacia un lugar específico: Pirate's Cove.

Roxy empezó a caminar lentamente hasta estar justo frente al lugar. Las cortinas ocultaban al ser que se encontraba detrás de ella. Quien diría que una simple cortina los separara. Roxy dio un suspiro y trató de calmar su corazón para darse el valor de lo que pronto haría.

Entrar a una zona que sería su perdición.

Al cerrar las cortinas de Pirate's Cove, la oscuridad llego en ese pequeño lugar. Roxy tuvo algo de miedo, pero se armó de valor y se acercó al pobre animatronico tirado en el suelo.

– Hola.

No hubo respuesta.

– Mi nombre es Roxy Vidal. ¿Tú eres Foxy, verdad?

Nada.

– ¿Estás despierto? ¿Al menos me estás escuchando?

– ¡Roxy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Roxy!

– Me tengo que ir. – Roxy se alejó de Foxy lentamente. – Fue un gusto verlo, capitán.

La chica se fue. Y al cruzar entre esas viejas y ligeramente maltratadas cortinas, Foxy pestañeó un par de veces analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir con esa chica.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle fucsia1700 por darme su **_**review**_** en ese pequeño prólogo.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**

– **Que gran emoción tienes, enserio. – Roxy, mi OC, que solamente Dios sabe cómo apareció aquí, me miró alzando una ceja.**

**No es mi culpa, tengo sueño. – Dije sacando un poco la lengua.**

– **Yo sé cómo hacer esto… – Ella se paró frente y abrió la boca para luego hablar. – ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA QUE NO SÉ QUE CUENTA, PERO CREO QUE DEBE SER INTERESANTE! ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, ENSERIO! – Gritó con todas fuerzas.**

**Creo que me quede sorda…**

– **Lo siento.**

**¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunté mientras Roxy solamente se iba. – Bueno, como creo que dijo ésta, gracias por leer. – Sonrió tranquilamente sin mostrar mi lado sádico (como me diría una amiga mía).**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

Roxy caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia su hogar con unos audífonos puestos poniendo su adorada música sin las ganas de detenerse.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y Roxy tuvo un gran escalofrío, pero lo reprimió cuando ella enterró sus afiladas uñas en la mano de la persona misteriosa.

– ¡AAAAAAAH! – Gritó la persona con puro placer.

Roxy se giró con rapidez y sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorado con unos toques de sangre, pero cuando notó quien era se relajó y el color de sus ojos volvió a la normalidad.

– Oh, eres tú. ¿Cómo estás?

– Estaría estupendo si enterraras más duro, me gusta cómo se siente. – Dijo la persona lamiéndose los labios con lujuria.

– Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

– Solamente si tú es quien me hace esas cosas, puedo ser lo que tú quieras.

– Me agrada saber eso. – Ella igualmente se lamió los labios con severa lujuria y empezó a enterrar con más dureza sus uñas, sacando más sangre del hombre en la oscuridad

– ¿Cómo te fue?

– Increíble, esos dos son todos unos encantos.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho?

– "No puedo fiarme de una cara bonita, por lo cual yo debo controlarlos a ellos". – Trató de recordar.

– Casi, pero vas bien.

Roxy sonrió y quito sus uñas con mucha lentitud para el placer del otro.

– ¿No quieres volver a repetirlo? Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

– No puedo, tengo que ir a casa.

– Te veo luego, cariño. – El sujeto dio una siniestra sonrisa y desapareció en las sombras.

Roxy dio un suspiro con ligera frustración y se dirigió a su hogar.

Llego al departamento que se encontraba viviendo con su madre. Al llegar, lo primero que recibió fue un gran abrazo por parte de su madre.

Su madre era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos dorados iguales a ella. Vestía un vestido rojo y traía un tipo de pañuelo un poco roto de un lindo color rojo en su cabello que parecía a los de un pirata.

– ¡Roxy! Qué bueno que ya llegaste, hoy prepare tu desayuno favorito. – Su madre sonrió.

– Gracias, mamá.

– No hay de qué, mi pequeña marinera.

Roxy dio un suspiro y entró con cansancio mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

Junto con su madre se sentó a disfrutar su delicioso desayuno que consistía de unos ricos Hot Cakes con jugo de naranja. De verdad Roxy disfruto su desayuno con calma, sin embargo esa calma se fue lejos como llego.

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Roxy escupió ligeramente su jugo para luego empezar a toser con dificultad.

– ¡¿Primer día?! ¡¿O sea que tendré que volver?!

– Típico de vos. ¡Si serás tonta, Roxy! ¡Ya te he dicho que bromas de esos dibujos que sacas en la mesa no!

– Aguafiestas.

– No me importa.

Ambas siguieron comiendo su desayuno hasta que por fin terminaron. Roxy se llevó sus trastes y los lavo sin mucho entusiasmo. Ella tenía algo de sueño y no podía controlar bien sus acciones si seguía ahí.

De repente, alguien toco la puerta. Roxy abrió los ojos de un solo golpe y el sueño se le fue en un segundo. Agudizo bien el oído cuando su madre abrió la puerta.

– ¡Sebastián! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, ¿cómo estás tú, Euristea?

– Mejor ahora que estas aquí.

Inconsciente Roxy agarró un cuchillo que se encontraba limpiando con gran fuerza y se preparó para salir corriendo hacia el sujeto que se encontraba en su puerta hablando con su madre y clavarle el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Q-Que bueno. – Ese tal Sebastián tartamudeo ligeramente ante las palabras de la mujer. – Bueno, vine aquí para recordarte que hoy en la tarde tendremos la junta de vecinos. No llegues tarde.

– No lo haré. ¿Algo más?

– Nada más. Bueno, fue un gusto verte, Euri.

– Es mutuo.

Roxy empezó a hacer esos sonidos raros, como si estuviera vomitando ante toda esa platica. Le daba asco el hecho de que Sebastián viniera todas las mañanas y saludara a su madre. ¿Qué acaso el sujeto no sabía otra cosa que hacer que venir todas las mañanas a la misma hora y saludar a su madre? ¡Era tan desesperante!

Ella decidió dejar de escuchar la conversación y termino su labor. Roxy se secó las manos y se dirigió a su habitación con algo de sueño, lo más quería hacer ahora era descansar y disfrutar su amada música.

Se fue a su habitación oscura sin ningún tipo de luz y se acostó en su cama en un sonido sordo. De verdad mandaría todo al diablo si alguien o algo le llegaban a interrumpir.

Aunque lo que no se esperaba es que volvieran a tocar la puerta.

– ¡Roxy! ¡Te buscan!

– ¡Que les den! ¡Déjenme!

– ¡Dicen que te conocen! ¡Son Jeremy y Mike!

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a abrirse con gran sorpresa. Como si fuera el último día de su vida, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia la puerta donde, efectivamente, se encontraban los mencionados.

– ¿Jeremy? ¿Mike? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó tratando de sonar relajada, pero tenía que admitir que su visita era inesperada.

– Bueno, Mike y yo lo discutimos… – Empezó Jeremy con una sonrisa tranquila y vestido con ropas civiles.

– En realidad, fue Jeremy quien lo dijo. – Dijo Mike cruzándose de brazos y, al igual que Jeremy, vestía ropas civiles.

–… de que los tres pudiéramos conocernos mejor para no tener algún contratiempo en el trabajo.

– Yo…

– ¡Me parece una gran idea! – La madre de Roxy apareció espantando ligeramente a la de cabello de cobre. – ¡Así podrás tener más amigos y casarte con alguno de ellos para que puedan tener sexo salvaje y darme muchos nietos!

– ¡MAMÁ!

Jeremy se puso completamente rojo mientras que Mike reía a carcajadas sin la intención de parar.

– Ya, ya, Roxy. – La mujer sonrió. – Solamente era una broma. – Ella revolvió ligeramente los cabellos de su hija con su mano y después apretó ligeramente sus cachetes. – Lo mejor será que te vayas a cambiar para poder estar cómoda.

– Pero…

– ¡Nada de peros! ¡Ve para que te dé el sol!

– ¡NO! ¡EL SOL NO!

Roxy de repente fue agarrada por su madre y la arrastró hacia su habitación. Ambos hombres estaban sorprendidos por la extraña relación que tenían esas dos, pero era un amor familiar muy bonito… en cierto modo.

– Por favor, esperen en la sala. Esta pequeña grumete no tardara en salir.

– ¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!

Los dos guardias nocturnos se miraron para luego sonreír ante la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga (si es que se le podía llamar así, claro).

Minutos después, Roxy salió con unas botas negras, pantalón café un poco roto de la parte de sus rodillas, una camisa blanca un poco holgada de la parte de las mangas, tenía puesto en su cabello el mismo pañuelo que su madre y sus ojos dorados no daban brillo alguno.

– Pareces un pirata. – Mike se empezó a reír ganándose miradas molestas por parte de Jeremy.

– Te ves bien, Roxy. – Sonrió.

– Gracias. – Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Roxy.

– Bueno, le mejor será que se vayan. ¡Cuídate mucho, pequeña grumete!

– ¡Mamá!

Ya después de todo lo sucedido, los tres se encontraban en la pizzería. Sí, los tres tenían que admitirlo, en el día el lugar se veía agradable y tierno. Aunque ellos sabían el oscuro secreto detrás de esa _adorable_ pizzería.

– ¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Era Chica quien hablaba. Los dos guardias se pusieron pálidos, pero Roxy no parecía notarlo.

– Sí, una pizza mediana de pepperoni y tres refrescos, por favor.

– Enseguida.

Chica se fue, y al momento que se fue Jeremy soltó todo el aire que tenía guardado ante la llegada de la animatronica.

– Vaya, de verdad se veían nerviosos. – Dijo Roxy con ligera sorpresa.

– ¿Tú por qué crees?

En menos de 30 minutos Chica llegó con el pedido de los tres guardias nocturnos.

– Gracias. – Bueno, al menos estaba la educación.

– De nada. – Y después de eso, se fue.

Los tres disfrutaron de su pizza. Y antes de que se fueran, decidieron dar un ligero recorrido por el lugar. Mike le hacia todo tipo de señas a los animatronicos en el escenario mientras que Jeremy trataba de detenerlo diciéndole que había niños alrededor y la chica que los acompañaba grababa todo en silencio para poder tener buena estafa en un futuro.

– ¡¿Estás grabando?! – Mike notó lo que hacía la chica y la observo con ojos asesinos.

– Nope. – Lentamente guardo su cámara y corrió sin decir más.

– ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

– ¡Mike! ¡Espera! ¡No corras!

La chica escapaba con una cara que decía "Nope, Nope" mientras era perseguida por un Mike enfurecido. En ese momento, Roxy notó que cerca había un escondite perfecto ya que había perdido de vista a Mike.

Nada más ni nada menos que Pirate's Cove. Y al momento de entrar y cerrar las cortinas, exclamó con una voz un poco fingida.

– ¡Capitán Foxy! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡El maloliente pirata Mike está persiguiendo a esta doncella!

– ¡Arr! ¡Preparen los cañones!

Roxy puso su boca en forma de una gran "O" con los ojos como platos. Foxy, al notar lo que hizo se puso nervioso, pero trato de mantener la calma ante la chica que se encontraba ahí.

– Am… ¿Arr?

– P-P-Puedes hablar…

– Por supuesto que puedo, ¿cómo crees que daba mis diálogos de los 7 mares a los pequeños?

– Pensé que era una grabadora. – Roxy se preguntaba de donde sacaba la valentía para poder hablar.

– ¿Parece? – La voz de Foxy se oía un poco oxidada, probablemente por el poco tiempo que debió usarla y después del accidente de la Mordida tal vez dejo de hablar después (Mike le había contado que probablemente había sido él quien causo el accidente).

Roxy asintió.

– Bueno… el tiempo…

– Tiene sentido.

– ¡ROXY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡JURO NO LASTIMARTE! – La voz de Mike aún se escuchaba molesta.

Roxy tuvo un ligero escalofrío, pero logró controlarse y sonreírle al animatronico.

– ¡Juro que no me atrapara, capitán! – Roxy sonrió.

– ¡Eso espero, grumete!

Ella abrió de repente un poco las cortinas y salió corriendo. Foxy se asomó a ver y trató de aguantarse la risa cuando vio que la chica y Mike habían chocado con gran fuerza hasta caer al suelo.

Mike la agarró del brazo con fuerza y le miró desafiante. Roxy devolvió el gesto con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Mike! ¡Roxy! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – El jefe Fazbear se acercó junto a un nervioso Jeremy.

– Platicando del hermoso trabajo que tenemos. – Dijo con sarcasmo Mike.

– ¡Esplendido! – Al parecer el jefe no había notado el tono de Mike. – Me alegra que les encante este trabajo.

– Sí, todo un amor tenemos. – Dijo esta vez Roxy, ganándose una pequeña risa de Mike.

– Bueno, quería decirles que se preparen para su turno. Pronto comenzara.

– ¡¿EH?!

Tanto Mike como Roxy se fijaron en el reloj de Jeremy que traía en su muñeca, marcando las _11:20 p.m._; ¿tanto habían tardado en perseguirse? Y apenas notaron que Jeremy ya traía su traje de guardia nocturno.

– Yo que ustedes mejor vayan a los vestidores. – Sonrió de manera amable.

– Está bien. – Dijo Mike arrastrando a Roxy hacía los vestidores.

– Em… ¿Mike? – Jeremy trató de llamar su atención, pero su amigo ya se encontraba lejos de él.

Los dos llegaron a los vestidores. Mike abrió un pequeño cajón donde contenía los uniformes de los guardias que dejaron de trabajar ahí o simplemente _desaparecieron_.

– Ten. – Le entregó su uniforme y se giró para poder vestirse sin los deseos pervertidos de ver a Roxy cambiarse. Le daba la espalda a la chica, tal vez dando así su mensaje.

O tal vez su pervertido interior gano, porque giró ligeramente su cabeza y vio algo que lo dejo petrificado.

La espalda de Roxy se encontraba llena de horribles cicatrices frescas, probablemente hechas hace unas semanas. Mike de repente imagino una situación donde Roxy era torturada de una forma muy cruel, dejando su pobre espalda con espantosas heridas y toda manchada de su sangre, para luego ser mojadas con agua demasiado caliente y ella gritaba de puro dolor pidiendo que paren…

Él agitó la cabeza con gran fuerza tratando de quitarse las horribles escenas de tortura. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse semejante barbaridad?

– ¿Roxy?

– Mande.

– ¿Qué fue lo que t-?

– Accidente. – Dijo poniéndose su camisa con un poco de fuerza.

– Oh.

Roxy salió del lugar en silencio, dejando a Mike demasiado preocupado.

– _12:00 a.m. –_

Jeremy decidió poner la otra grabación de la segunda noche.

–_Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estás escuchando esto y en el día número dos, uh, ¡Felicidades! N-no quiero hablar mucho esta vez desde que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, puede que sea una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabes…_

– Que encantador. – Habló Roxy con una sonrisa pequeña.

– _Uh… Curiosamente, el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo. Aunque escuché que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, hey, supongo que eso es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿verdad?_

– ¿Activo, eh?~

Jeremy alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante las palabras de Roxy sin entenderlas, en cambio Mike se ruborizó ligeramente entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje.

– _Ta-también quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar al exterior de tus puertas. Así que si-si no encuentras nada o a nadie en tus cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas. Uh, puede que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no significa que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. También, revisa la cortina en Pirate Cove de vez en cuando._

Roxy movió ligeramente los ojos con un extraño brillo en ellos.

– _El personaje de ahí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas por largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré contigo pronto._

– Interesante… – Murmuró ella acercándose a la puerta, sin ni siquiera cruzar.

– ¿Qué haces, Roxy? – Preguntó Jeremy con preocupación.

– Nada. – Fue su respuesta. – ¿Hay algo en las cámaras, Jeremy?

– Am… – Jeremy dio un vistazo a las cámaras junto con Mike. – Hasta el momento Bonnie es el único que se ha movid- oh, espera, Chica se acaba de mover.

Roxy dio un tipo de sonido que sonaba a afirmación.

– ¿Algo más? ¿Pirate's Cove ya lo revisaste?

– Espera… – Habló Mike revisando en el proceso. – Nada. Todo normal.

– Bien, tú revisaras la puerta derecha, yo la izquierda y Jeremy revisara las cámaras. – Dijo con voz seria.

– Sí, capitán. – Dijo Mike en tono de broma mientras observaba la puerta.

– _5:00 a.m. –_

– Debo ser sincero, el tiempo de verdad ha ido muy rápido.

Mike tenía razón. Con una gran observación entre Roxy y Mike era más fácil poder salvarse de esos animatronicos. Todo iba bien, se podría decir que pronto terminaría la noche con normalidad y calma.

– ¡Oh! ¡Foxy salió!

Roxy volteó a ver a Jeremy un segundo, después se quedó mirando a la oscuridad del pequeño pasillo.

– ¡Cierra la puerta, Roxy! ¡Ahora!

Ella no escuchaba, solamente apretaba los puños y los dientes con mucha fuerza. Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más los puños.

– ¡Roxy! ¡Ciérrala!

– ¡Roxy, por favor, ciérrala!

Roxy acercó su mano lentamente al interruptor de luz, preparándose para el momento.

– ¡ROXY!

La prendió en el justo momento que el grito de furia de Mike sonó. Pero en vez de encontrarse con Foxy, se sorprendió al ver al animatronico morado.

– ¿Bonnie? – Preguntó en un susurro mientras miraba al animatronico parado frente a ella.

– R-R-R-Roxy… Cierra… la… p-p-p-puerta… – Habló Jeremy con muchos nervios.

– ¡¿BONNIE?! – Exclamó ahora con furia, sorprendiendo a los dos guardias y al animatronico a la vez.

Ella alzó su puño e hizo lo que una persona cuerda y normal jamás haría. Algo que podría significar tu infinita y segura muerte.

Golpeó a Bonnie en la cara.

Roxy. Golpeó. A. Bonnie.

Mike y Jeremy estaban cortos de palabras, sus rostros reflejaban demasiadas emociones como para poder describirlas todas. Mientras que en la puerta derecha se encontraba Chica mirando todo expectante y con sorpresa al igual que los dos guardias.

En cambio, Bonnie terminó en el suelo en un fuerte sonido. Tenía que admitir que la chica lo había dejado en un shock tan grande que no podía levantarse y lanzarse hacia ella para poder matarla por lo que hizo. Probablemente la sorpresa impedía que lo hiciera, tal vez era eso…

Roxy entrecerró los ojos con furia y se quitó su gorra para dejar al aire libre su cabello cobre.

– Escúchenme bien, no permitiré que se acerquen a estos dos hombres. Si tratan de acercarse a ellos, los convertiré en un montón de chatarra. – Habló con un tono venenoso y muy afilado, dándole escalofríos a los dos hombres. – ¿Y sabes quién soy yo para decirles eso? Porque yo soy la guardia nocturna, perras.

– _6:00 a.m. –_

_¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

Con un "Tch" extra, Roxy caminó con dirección a la salida.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle La'NaCha y a Rassiel-Magics por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel-Magics: **Sí, ja, también son mis canciones favoritas, pero estoy apenas viendo el anime de Mekaku City Actors. ¡Me ha encantado! Y gracias por las galletas y coca-cola jajaja. Sobre el fic, pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, enserio. Y sí, a veces he notado que no juntan mucho a los dos guardias, así que decidí agregarlos para darle algo de interés en esta historia. Y algo así, no estoy diciendo que será casi parecida a Marry, pero podría tener ligeros toques de ella. Aunque me inspiro mucho con la canción de Outer Science~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. **

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

La chica seguía su camino hacia la salida, le empezaba a aburrir el hecho de estar ahí mucho más de lo que ella podría desear. Quería irse a casa, dormir y escuchar _Outer Science _un montón de veces hasta que poco a poco se aprendiera la canción.

Pudo notar que ya se encontraba muy cerca de la salida y claramente estaría celebrando por el hecho de salir sino fuera por el hecho de que unas manos la detuvieron con mucha fuerza. Demasiado para su gusto.

– ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA HACE ESO EN SU SANO JUICIO?! ¡¿QUIERES MORIR?!

– Jeremy, baja la voz, por favor.

Tanto Jeremy como Mike se encontraban demasiado pálidos y temblorosos como dos gelatinas de limón (a Roxy se le empezó a antojar una).

– Yo no soy una persona normal, Jeremy. – Dijo.

– Ya lo notamos. – Habló Mike con los ojos como platos.

– Así es, y si me permiten, yo iré a mi casa a disfrutar una rica gelatina de limón.

Apartó las manos de Jeremy con un manotazo algo fuerte y se acomodó el cabello para atrás mientras miraba a Jeremy con seriedad.

– Y no me toques. Nunca vuelvas a tocarme.

Roxy dio la vuelta y caminó a paso firme hacia la salida, encontrándose de repente con el señor Fazbear.

– Hola, Roxy, ¿cómo estuvo la noche?

– Buena. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

– Wow, algo me dice que tuvieron algún problema aquí. – Miró a los otros guardias quienes solamente seguían en shock. – ¿Qué sucedió?

Los dos se miraron sin articular palabra alguna. Claramente no le dirían nada al jefe, por supuesto que no, ellos no querían que metieran en problemas a Roxy y menos por su culpa. Ellos no querían eso.

– Nada, señor.

– ¿Seguro?

– Sí, señor.

– Bien, eso caso será mejor que se retiren. Pronto abriremos este lindo lugar. – Dijo para luego retirarse de ahí.

Jeremy solamente dio un paso, pero dejo de caminar. De verdad el shock era demasiado para ese pobre chico quien temblaba como un pequeño e indefenso chihuahua. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Jeremy, Mike dio un tranquilo respiro y se calmó en un segundo.

– ¿Crees que lo mejor sería hablar con ella?

Jeremy lo miró.

– Sí… am… sí, creo que sería lo mejor.

Ambos empezaron a correr con dirección al hogar de su amiga esperando conseguir respuestas de lo que había sucedido hace tan solo un momento.

Sin ni siquiera saber que alguien los observaba en la oscuridad con unos ojos llenos de odio y rencor.

…

Cuando Jeremy y Mike llegaron al hogar de Roxy les llego la esperanza de que su compañera abriera y ver que se encontraba bien.

Pero no fue así, su madre fue quien abrió la puerta.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Roxy no ha vuelto, señora Vidal? – Preguntó Jeremy con preocupación.

– No, cariño, Roxy todavía no ha vuelto. – Contestó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Y tiene alguna idea donde podría estar, señora? – Preguntó Mike.

– Pues hay una probabilidad de que haya ido a drogarse.

– ¡¿EH?! – Gritaron ambos con sorpresa.

– Eso o probablemente fue al mismo lugar cuando quiere estar sola.

– ¿Dónde? – Preguntaron a la vez, dejando sorprendida a la madre de Roxy.

– Lo siento, muchachos, si Roxy quiere estar sola aunque sea un momento, lo mejor sería que se quede un rato sola. – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa triste. – No se preocupen, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

– Sí, lo hemos notado.

– Bueno, como su pregunta ha sido respondida, ¿quieren pasar? Estaba haciendo unos sándwiches para los vecinos, pero decidí quedármelos.

– Por supuesto, señora. – Mike asintió antes de que Jeremy quisiera salir a buscar a la de cabello cobre.

– Bien. ¡Pasen, pasen! Y, chicos, por favor, no me digan señora, me hacen sentir demasiado vieja. Díganme Gemma.

– ¿Gemma? Pero el hombre al que le preguntamos dijo que usted se llamaba Euristea. – Tanto Mike como Jeremy entraron al pequeño lugar para sentarse en el sillón a disfrutar un poco el plato de sándwiches.

– Ah. – La mujer rió. – Bueno, cuando tenía la edad de mi hija, había alguien muy especial para mí que me decía Gemma. Él siempre creía que "Euristea" sonaba muy bobo, así que me puso Gemma para no confundirse. Y como me gusto, pues…

– Oh. Y esa persona especial, ¿era el padre de Roxy? – Inquirió Mike, comiendo un sándwich.

Gemma abrió un poco los ojos. Y Mike, notando su acción, empezó a pedir disculpas a la mujer.

– No te preocupes, querido, no importa. – Gemma sonrió. – Y sobre el padre de Gemma digamos que él fue alguien muy… peculiar. – Dijo. – Aunque tal vez ya no lo vuelva a ver, sé que cuida mucho de nosotras.

– Oh. – Jeremy miró a otra parte, notando enseguida una pequeña foto donde se mostraba a Gemma y una pequeña Roxy.

– Disculpe la pregunta, Gemma, pero ¿Roxy tuvo algún accidente en estas semanas? – A Mike le picaba la curiosidad de las cicatrices de la espalda de Roxy, y ahora que tenía esta oportunidad, al menos podría saber que había sucedido.

– ¿Accidente? – Gemma se confundió un poco, pero de repente en su rostro apareció una expresión de terror. – No me digas que tú viste las cicatrices de su espalda.

– ¿Cicatrices? – Jeremy se puso pálido ante esa palabra.

Mike asintió.

– Ay, no… – Gemma dio un suspiro con tristeza. – Bueno, supongo que como son sus amigos y las únicas personas cercanas a mi hija, tal vez pueda decirles para que puedan tratar de ayudarla.

– Y lo haremos, Gemma.

– Me alegro. – Gemma dio otro mordisco. – Escuchen atentamente lo que diré, probablemente en cualquier momento venga ella.

– Okey.

– Bueno. – Ella dio un suspiro largo para luego mostrar una expresión seria. – Hace unas semanas fuimos nuevas aquí, vivíamos antes cerca de la pizzería por lo cual era más fácil llevarla ahí. Le encantaba ese lugar y más que encantarle, siempre cuando preguntaba a dónde quería siempre decía el nombre de la pizzería. – Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar la gran alegría de su adorada hija. – Y eso ocurrió antes de la mordida del 87.

– Espera… ¿quieres decir que ella-?

– ¿Sí fue la victima? No, no lo fue. Ella estaba en Prize Corner consiguiéndose unos peluches. Yo estaba haciendo un pequeño turno junto Scott mientras cuidábamos a los niños en Kid's Cove. Iba a ser sencillo, sino fuera por el hecho de que ocurrió después lo de la mordida. No pudimos hacer nada para proteger a ese chico. Dios… fue horrible lo que sucedió. Aún recuerdo cuando ese chico grito y nosotros dos llenos de sangre cuando intentamos quitarlo de Mangle.

– ¡Espere! ¿Usted trabajo en la pizzería? – Preguntó Jeremy con sorpresa.

– Así es. Fui guardia diurno en ese momento. Era algo joven ahí. – Gemma rió. – Pero a veces me pregunto por qué renunciaste y después volviste al trabajo, Jeremy. – Miró al mencionado.

– Usted sabe por qué.

– ¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo? – Mike miró a Jeremy y notó algo inusual debajo de sus cabellos rubios. Una cicatriz. – Oh… Dios… Jeremy tú…

– Sí, Mike, yo fui la víctima.

– ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

– Porque nunca me preguntaste. – Respondió.

Gemma empezó a reír mientras que Mike se ponía un poco rojo.

– ¡Eso no importa! ¡Por Dios, Jeremy! – Mike se había puesto pálido.

– Tranquilo, Mike, ya todo eso pasó. Ahora estamos en el presente y lo que sucedió es pasado. – Dijo Jeremy ruborizándose ante el hecho de que su amigo se encontraba algo cerca de él.

– Bueno. Continuando, después del incidente, Scott me sugirió quedarme esa noche. Yo no tenía miedo de los animatronicos, por lo cual no vi el problema. Pero lo que no esperaba es que Roxy se hubiera quedado en Parts/Service escondida porque quería ver como trabajaba ahí. Lo supe después de que vi a Foxy y Roxy jugar un rato en ese lugar. Me había asustado como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, pero resulto que Foxy era muy amistoso con ella. También los otros tres originales eran muy amables con ella. Probablemente por el hecho de que era una niña, no lo sé. Pero me alegro que Roxy finalmente fuera una niña normal. Lo que más me sorprendió es que cuando fue de paseo con Foxy, ella lo dirigió a Prize Corner. Ahí, Marionette le dio un peluche de Foxy, pero lo interesante es que no había ningún peluche de Foxy que se vendiera. Después de eso, ella se fue conmigo cuando termino mi turno. – Gemma miró a un pequeño estante donde se encontraba el peluche mencionado, dejando a Mike y Jeremy asombrados. – No me atacaron porque ella lo pidió. Supongo que mi propia hija de 5 años me salvo el pellejo. Antes de que nos fuéramos de ahí, ella me pidió despedirse de Foxy. Pasaron minutos y casi llegando a las horas, me preocupe, así que fui hacía Parts/Service y lo que vi…

– ¿Qué sucedió?

– Ella estaba herida de pies a cabeza, el garfio de Foxy estaba lleno de sangre junto con sus dientes. – Tanto Mike como Jeremy se pusieron demasiado pálidos. – Y descubrí algo interesante… Mi hija es masoquista.

– ¿Qué?

– En vez de estar llorando, ella estaba riendo, en vez de estar rogando que paren, ella pedía más. También había notado que Foxy tenía los ojos negros, como si la felicidad de estar con ella se hubiera ido en un segundo. Saque a Roxy de ahí a pesar de que ella me rogaba que quería quedarse a jugar con el… capitán Foxy. – Lo menciono como si fuera un recuerdo demasiado lejano. Ella los miró fijamente. – Después de lo sucedido, ella no olvido a los animatronicos. Cada noche siempre me dice que ve a un zorrito pirata, siempre agarraba su peluche y platicaba con él. Siempre jugaba a los piratas. Ella hacía todo tipo de cosas de piratas. Inclusive tuvo un gatito llamado Pirata. Inclusive me insiste en ir a mi trabajo. Pero después, con el tiempo, todo cambio. Ya no hacía lo mismo, ya no jugaba a los piratas, es como si todo eso se hubiera ido como vino. Murmuraba "Foxy" cuando dormía y aún lo sigue haciendo.

– Eso tiene un poco de sentido cuando se enojó cuando él no vino por nosotros y golpeó a Bonnie.

– ¡¿Golpeó a Bonnie?! – Exclamó con sorpresa.

– Por favor, no se enoje con ella, solamente lo hizo para protegernos a su… manera. – Pidió Jeremy con preocupación.

– ¡Que increíble! – Exclamó con mucha felicidad. – Yo hubiera golpeado a Chica, pero Bonnie también cuenta.

– Okey…

– Pero eso no explica por qué las cicatrices en su espalda. – Dijo Mike.

– Oh, eso. Bueno, ella tiene un amigo, no sé qué tipo de amigo, pero siempre va con él cuando se siente "sola". Y después regresa con muchos moretones, rasguños y heridas. – Gemma miró al suelo con tristeza. – Me preocupa mucho, quisiera ayudarla, pero ella no me deja acercarme mucho.

– Te ayudaremos, Gemma. Juro que la ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos.

– Gracias, chicos. De verdad se los agradezco.

– Disculpe, si no es mucha molestia, ¿cree que luego podría contarnos un poco más de la pizzería?

– Por supuesto que sí, querido. – Gemma sonrió. – Hablaremos luego en alguna cafetería. Lo mejor sería que se fueran, algo me dice que pronto llegara.

– Si nos permite, Gemma, creo que lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos.

– ¿Seguros? ¿Acaso no tienen a alguien esperando en su querido hogar?

– Bueno, yo termine con mi novia hace unos días. – Reveló Mike con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Yo nunca tuve pareja. – Jeremy se ruborizó con fuerza.

– ¡Cariño, por Dios! Bueno, mi hija está disponible y pueden darme muchos nietos en algún hotel, si quieres claro.

– ¡S-S-Señora Vidal, por favor, pare!

Gemma empezó a carcajearse como nunca lo había hecho.

– Ya, ya, querido. – Gemma notó que la cara de Mike era de puro enojo. Probablemente por sus palabras.

Gemma sonrió discretamente.

– Bueno, ¿qué tal si me ayudan con unas cajas? Estos flacuchos brazos no me dejan llevarlas hasta la habitación de mi hija.

– Por supuesto.

…

Foxy seguía pensando en esa chica. Él sabía perfectamente quién era, ¿cómo olvidar a ese pequeñita grumete de hace tiempo? Esa niña había sido una ternura viviente. Lo que le ponía un poco triste era el hecho de que no lo recordara.

Pensó en la pequeña cicatriz del labio de Roxy. Él había sido causante de esa pequeña herida cuando ella estaba pequeña y había tratado de acercarse. Claramente se había puesto demasiado triste cuando lo hizo, pero lo sorprendió el hecho de que Roxy en realidad se había divertido cuando lo hizo. Le pareció raro que a un niño le gustara que lo lastimasen.

Y cuando piensa en Roxy, piensa demasiado en la guardia diurna de hace tiempo. Tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa. Y cada vez que pensaba en ella, siempre suspiraba. Desearía volver a verla, volver a ver su expresión de terror (que era muy graciosa, por cierto) y volver a ver su traviesa sonrisa. Siempre llena de alegría y amabilidad.

– Esa pequeña grumete de seguro ya consiguió un novio. – Rió al recordar que siempre ella se ruborizaba cuando preguntaba si tenía novio. – Espero que este bien.

– ¡¿Por qué no la matas, Bonnie?! ¡¿Qué acaso olvidaste lo que te hizo?! – Era Chica.

Foxy se preguntó por qué estaba gritando tan alarmada.

– Bueno, debo admitir que se me quitaron un poco las ganas de venganza. Fue increíble que ella me hiciera eso, me recuerda algo a la antigua guardia. – Habló Bonnie.

– ¿Euristea? ¡Por favor! Esa chica de seguro ya se olvidó de nosotros. – Habló con voz triste.

– No, lo dudo. Algo me dice que esa guardia nueva tiene algo relacionado con Euristea.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿Viste sus ojos? ¿Viste su expresión decidida? ¡De seguro es esa niñita! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– Ah, la pequeña Roxy. Era todo un encanto. Recuerdo cuando me hizo una bonita flor de pizza.

– Sí, me sigo preguntando cómo hizo eso.

– Yo no, fue de verdad un lindo gesto de parte de ella. – Chica habló con mucha felicidad.

– Como suenas, pareces enamorada. ¿Acaso eres pedófila, Chica?

– ¡¿Q-Q-Qué te pasa, idiota?!

– Bueno, recuerdo como mirabas a la guardia. Debo admitir que es linda y todo, pero no creo que sea mi tipo de chica. Tal vez sea el tuyo, mi querida amiga.

– ¡CÁLLATE!

Foxy rió un poco ante toda esa pequeña pelea. Al menos se alegraba que Bonnie no tuviera sentimientos resentidos hacía Roxy.

– Lo mejor será prepararnos, pronto llegaran los demás pequeños.

– Está bien.

Foxy se asomó un poco de las cortinas de Pirate's Cove. En cierto modo se alegraba que se hayan ido de ahí. Al menos podría pensar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

– Me pregunto cómo estarás, Roxy…

…

En otro lugar más oscuro y frío, un lugar que si llegabas a gritar nadie te escucharía. Era de verdad un callejón demasiado frío y solitario. Y ahí, había alguien quien no pedía ayuda alguna.

– Dime, mi querida Roxy, ¿quieres más? – Preguntó una voz siniestra mientras enterraba un cuchillo en el vientre de la adolescente.

– Sí… ¡dame más, por favor!

Enterró más duro, haciendo que sangre se resbalara un poco de sus manos.

– Agh… Ugh…

– ¿Seguirás resistiendo, cariño, o cederás al dolor?

– ¡No! – Exclamó con ira. – Sabes que a mí me encanta el dolor, después de todo soy un monstruo.

– Es maravilloso ser como un monstruo, ¿cierto? – Inquirió lamiendo la mejilla de la de cabello cobre.

– Es hermoso.

– Me alegra que pienses eso, mi querida Roxy, porque todavía no hemos terminado nuestra diversión.

– Tengo que volver a-

– Sea lo que sea, puede esperar, ¿verdad?

– Yo… supongo que sí.

– ¡Bien! – Su sonrisa aumento. – Porque tengo muchas ideas para nuestra diversión este hermoso día~

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle La'NaCha y a Rassiel-Magics por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel-Magics: **Por supuesto que eres importante, jajaja. Toda persona en el mundo es importante. Y ayer termine de ver Mekakucity Actors. ¡LO ADORE! Y Outer Science… ¡jamás dejare de escucharla! Bueno, aquí podemos apreciar que tiene un poquito de protagonismo su amigo. Y sí, así es. Me inspire mucho en Kuroha, porque, oh por Foxy, es tan sexy~

Jajaja, sí, en cierto modo quería reírme demasiado, pero me aguante… un poquito. Me alegra que te haya gustado demasiado esa escena. Y pues, el lado pervertido oculto de Mike cuando vio a mi querida protagonista. Sí, esa frase no sé por qué se me pega demasiado y pensé "Bueno, sería increíble que lo dijera Roxy".

Y sí, ya me di cuenta, jajaja. Y me encanta, en cierto modo, que la gente deje reviews largos. Así que ¡no te detengas! Es divertido c:

**Para La'NaCha: **Pues… si llego a tener mucha inspiración, tiempo y música, puedo llegar a actualizar con frecuencia. No estoy diciendo que al siguiente día lo haré, pero tratare de no tardar en actualizar. Por lo cual perdóname si llego a tardar. Y sobre las cicatrices de Roxy, aquí explica, pero… ¿en realidad será cierto?~

**Por cierto, am, quisiera decir que si tienen cualquier duda o pregunta respecto a esta historia, no tengan miedo y pregunten, me encantaría responder cualquier tipo de pregunta.**

**¡Oh! Y pienso dibujar a Roxy~, y mi cuenta es Dianae-chan en deviantart. Y debo decir como hay algunas búsquedas casi iguales, pueden ver mi primer dibujo de Roxy: "She is nightwatch by Dianae-chan". Así podrán encontrar mi cuenta fácil y podrán ver el dibujo de Roxy.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

Roxy caminaba con paso demasiado lento y adolorido. Tenía que admitir que su _amigo _esta vez se había pasado un poco de la mano. Todo su delicado cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, mordidas, rasguños y cortadas muy profundas.

– Maldita sea… – Gruñó de dolor agarrándose con fuerza una cortada y tratando de que la sangre no saliera más.

Llegó a la pizzería. Pudo fijarse en el horario de su celular, eran casi las 11:30 p.m., al menos había llegado a tiempo. Y, si tenía suerte, podía esconderse en algún lugar dentro y quedarse ahí un rato hasta que tocara su turno.

Al entrar a la pizzería, pudo notar que quedaban muy pocas familias ahí. Los animatronicos daban su pequeño y ligero show, al menos quedaban muy pocas personas.

Se dirigió a Pirate's Cove, al llegar se encontró con un Foxy durmiente como si fuera un perrito. Ella solamente dio un suspiro y se acostó a su lado, esperando silenciosamente la inminente muerte que pronto tendría por todas esas heridas.

– Perdóname, mamá… – Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente. – Ya voy, Kuro… espera…

Por fin descansaría, ya no se sentiría tan cansada como siempre se había sentido en estos días. Por fin sentiría lo que es calmarse y estar tranquila. Aunque tal vez su destino, después de todo, fue no terminar de aprenderse_ Outer Science_ y estar unos momentos más con su mamá. Rayos, por lo que daría por estar un rato con su mamá y descansar en sus brazos para sentirse más segura. Al menos no le dolía… y… tenía frío… mucho frío…

Cuando ella cerró los ojos, Foxy abrió los suyos.

…

Mike y Jeremy observaban con detenimiento la habitación de Roxy. Era demasiado simple y sencilla. En realidad, al principio habían pensado que verían un montón de cosas de Foxy o cosas muy góticas (claramente, sin ofender a la chica, claro), pero les sorprendió al ver un cuarto sencillo y tranquilo como el de cualquier chica.

El cuarto de Roxy estaba lleno de discos de diferentes artistas (Mike creyó haber visto "_Kagerou Project_" en uno de ellos). Unas cuantas libretas tiradas, lápices, papeles y una bufanda roja. Todo eso encontrado en el piso de la chica. Jeremy pudo notar unos cuantos dibujos colgados en la pared y todos trataban sobre Foxy (o un intento de él).

Mike, en ese momento, notó algo interesante oculto cerca de unos cajones. Cuando lo agarró, se quedó demasiado asombrado ante lo que veía.

Era una fotografía. Una simple fotografía que probablemente que mostraba más de la chica. En la foto se encontraban en un parque o en algún bosque, no lo sabían, pero se encontraba ahí Roxy un poco más joven y un chico a lado de suyo. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos amarillos, su mirada parecía normal, pero sus ojos reflejan tristeza y felicidad. Ambos se encontraban abrazados, pero no mostraban ni una sonrisa.

– ¿Quién es él?

– Oh… – Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Gemma, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus delicados ojos dorados. – Él es Kuro, el hermano mayor de Roxy.

– ¿Roxy tiene un hermano? – Preguntó Jeremy sorprendido.

– Sí. – Ella acarició con ternura la foto de sus dos hijos. – Él fue asesinado en el cumpleaños de Roxy. Nos mandaron sus partes… y la que los vio primero fue Roxy.

Tanto Mike como Jeremy sintieron las ganas vomitar ante esa revelación.

– Que horrible… – Murmuró Mike.

– Sí, lo sé. Ella lo supero un poco cuando consiguió el trabajo en la pizzería. Pensé que sus problemas terminarían ahí, pero me equivoque. – Miró a los dos chicos frente a ella con seriedad.

– Tranquila, pronto solucionaremos todo esto. Ayudaremos a Roxy como podamos. – Jeremy sonrió con ternura.

– ¡Me alegra mucho oír eso! – Una sonrisa discreta se formó en los labios de la mujer. – ¡Eres tan _kawaii_, mi querido Jeremy!

– ¿_K-Kawaii_?

– ¡Sip! Sigo preguntándome como una chica todavía no se ha rendido a tus pies.

La ceja de Mike empezó a moverse en un tic furioso. Le _molestaba _el hecho de que la madre de Roxy siempre le dijera adorable a Jeremy y que siempre le recomendara estar con su hija. Le sacaba de quicio, demasiado.

– Tú también eres lindo, Mike, y más cuando te pones celoso~ – Esa última parte lo dijo en voz muy baja, aunque Mike la escucho y se puso un poco rojo. – ¡Bueno! Creo que lo mejor será que se vayan a su trabajo. Hay una gran posibilidad de que Roxy esté ahí esperándolos.

En los ojos de ambos apareció un brillo de esperanza ante las palabras de la mujer. Le dieron un beso en la mejilla y se fueron corriendo con una sonrisa.

…

Roxy abrió lentamente los ojos notando la oscuridad a su alrededor. De verdad no veía ni una sola y diminuta luz que pudiera darle una señal si estaba muerta o viva. Probablemente estaba muerta, que era lo más seguro.

– "_Genial, estoy en el infierno." _– Pensó frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Grumete Roxy? ¿Estás bien?

– Ya te he dicho que no me digas grumete, mamá. – Dijo sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

– ¡Arr! ¡Más respeto a su capitán, grumete!

– ¡Ya te dije qu-!

Sus palabras desaparecieron cuando frente suyo a Foxy con una pequeña y amistosa sonrisa. Lentamente se quedó sentada, notando en el proceso que le cubría la cola de Foxy (que era súper cómoda, por cierto) y su propio cuerpo estaba curado y lleno de vendas.

– Pero… ¿cómo?

– ¿Cómo qué?

– ¿Cómo pudiste curarme? No imagine que también venías equipado con conocimiento médico.

– Oh. – Foxy rió con ganas. – Pues… aprendí de una amiga mía.

– ¿Y quién es ese amiga tuya?

– No puedo decirte, mi querida grumete. – Dijo con seriedad. – Pero quisiera preguntarte el por qué tenías tantas heridas.

– Porque _yo _me las hice.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Porque que el dolor es divertido.

– ¿Enserio te parece divertido sufrir? ¿Y si alguien quien quieres sufre?

– Pues…

– No lo vuelvas a hacer, Roxy. – Foxy mostró una expresión de preocupación absoluta ante la situación de la chica. – Podrías morir y los que te quieren llorarían. No les hagas sufrir.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho unos gritos que la dejaron en shock.

– ¡Roxy! ¿Estás aquí?

– ¡Roxy! ¡Maldita sea, responde!

– Jeremy… Mike… – Susurró.

– Al parecer tus amigos te están buscando. – Foxy acarició un poco la cabeza de Roxy como si de un perrito se tratara.

– Amigos…

– Lo mejor sería que fueras con ellos ahora. – Foxy la cargó en sus robóticos brazos y la dejo delicadamente en la entrada de Pirate's Cove. – Cuídate, grumete Roxy.

– Adiós, capitán Foxy. – Roxy sonrió para luego retirarse de ahí con paso tranquilo y calmado.

– ¡ROXY! – Jeremy fue el primero en notar la presencia de la adolescente y lo único que hizo fue correr hacía ella, abrazándola con fuerza y soltando lágrimas.

– Oye, Jeremy… – Habló con sorpresa.

– Roxy… – Mike la abrazó también con algo de fuerza, soltando ligeras lágrimas.

Algo en el corazón frío y pervertido de Roxy empezó a ablandarse ante el afecto que le estaban dando sus compañeros de trabajo. Su primer acto fue sonrojarse (un poquito) y sonreír tiernamente. Había sido inconscientemente, ni siquiera había planeado sonreír. Odiaba que la tocaran, odiaba sentir un cálido sentimiento en su interior y estar demasiado feliz. Pero… cerca de ellos, de Mike y Jeremy, era feliz. Es como si todo lo que había pasado, se fuera en un instante con ellos cerca.

– Ya… ya… – Empezó a palmearles la espalda a esos dos par de locos.

– ¡N-N-N-Nos tenías tan preocupados! – Exclamó Jeremy soltando más lágrimas.

– Estoy aquí, Jeremy. Y no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien.

– ¿Y esas vendas? ¿Qué te sucedió? – La voz de Mike sonó demasiado preocupada.

– Tuve un pequeño incidente viniendo a al trabajo. Un _amigo _me curó al encontrarme ensangrentada cerca de aquí. – Respondió de lo más calmada.

– ¿Qué te sucedió?

– Eso no importa. – Ella se separó con calma. – Hoy toca la tercera noche. Y si recibo un maldito "No" como respuesta, los pateare en los huevos. Y no es broma.

– Me tenías tan preocupado, Roxy. – Dijo Jeremy.

– Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. Y no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Sonrió.

– Está bien.

Los tres se dirigieron a la pequeña oficina, sin notar que los animatronicos principales había visto todo eso. Estaban conmovidos, tenían que admitirlo. Además de que pudieron controlar a tiempo a Chica para que no se abalanzara a Roxy para darle un montón de preguntas. Ella había sido la primera en verla y se había dado un increíble susto cuando la vio. Bonnie también se había preocupado, esas heridas eran más mortales y graves de las que ellos hacían cuando metían a alguien en un traje. En cambio, Freddy se sintió algo sorprendido en cómo se preocupaban por la pequeña Roxy (siempre la verá así).

– _12:00 a.m. –_

– Jeremy, deja de verme. Ya te dije que estoy bien. – Roxy dio un suspiro de fastidio al notar la preocupada mirada de su amigo. (Sí, los considera sus amigos muy en el fondo).

– Está bien. Pondré la grabación. – Jeremy se puso rojo ante las palabras de Roxy.

– _Hola, ¿Hola? Hey, ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, usualmente se van a hacer otras cosas por el momento. No estoy dando a entender que murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos, mejor no tomo demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias esta noche._

– ¡Que tiernoooooo! Se preocupa por nosotros a pesar de que hay una gran probabilidad de que vayamos a morir de una forma tan dolorosa y horrible.

– Eso no era necesario. – Dijo Mike aguantando la risa.

– Sí lo era.

– _Uh... Hey, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si llegas a quedar atrapado y quieres evitar ser colocado dentro de un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡Trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ponte flojo. Entonces tendrás una oportunidad de que, uh, quizá piensen que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… colocar un esqueleto de metal en tu interior. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Sí, no importa, ignora eso. Es mejor no ser atrapado._

– Jajaja. ¡Que ternura era este hombre!

– _Um... Okay, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado._

– Eso sonó muy extraño, ¿sabes? – Dijo Roxy, sintiendo que algo no quedaba.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Nada, nada. Ignórenme. Solamente pensaba en voz alta. – Dijo. – Seré sincera. Espero que esto pase rápido, tengo mucho sueño.

Justamente cuando Jeremy iba a decir algo, Roxy se tambaleó un poco. Para luego desmayarse en la puerta izquierda.

– ¡ROXY!

Cuando se acercaban a ver si se encontraba bien, prendieron la luz rápidamente para ver si tenía una herida. Los dejo helados el hecho de que Bonnie estuviera ahí.

– Oh… no…

Bonnie los miró, después bajo la mirada y vio a la desmayada Roxy. Su cabeza se movió un poco de lado, luego se agachó y cargó a Roxy sin ninguna dificultad.

Los dos guardias se alarmaron, pero recordaron la historia que les contó la madre de Roxy. Los animatronicos ya la conocían y la querían, por lo cual suponían que no le harían daño, ¿verdad?

– Síganme. – Habló el animatronico morado, caminando en el pasillo hasta el Show Stage.

Los dos se miraron, sin realmente saber qué hacer. Se armaron de valor por su amiga y decidieron irse con ellos.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a todos los animatronics rodeando a Roxy en una mesa donde, improvisadamente, era una pequeña cama. Notaron que de verdad querían a Roxy, le daban buena atención y la cuidaban de la mejor manera. Vaya, eso sí era sorprendente.

– ¿Ella está bien?

Los animatronicos miraron a los dos guardias con desconfianza. A pesar de que Jeremy temblaba como gelatina, puso una mirada firme. Mike, en cambio, se estaba preparando para agarrar a Roxy, salir corriendo junto con Jeremy y escapar de esa locura. Debería llevar a Roxy a un hospital, no quedarse aquí a que sufra.

– Ella está bien. – Dijo Chica con felicidad.

– Que bien. – Mike agarró la mano de Jeremy y ambos se acercaron a su amiga. – Dios, Roxy, ¿por qué no nos dejas ayudarte?

– Tal vez ella solamente quiere enfrentarse a las cosas solas. ¿Recuerdas lo de Kuro?

Foxy movió sus orejas al recordar la frase de Roxy antes de que él despertara.

– _Perdóname, mamá… – Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente. – Ya voy, Kuro… espera…_

– ¿Kuro? – Preguntó Foxy con curiosidad.

– Sí, el hermano de Roxy. – Respondió Jeremy, aún no se encontraba cómodo al estar cerca de ellos, pero… nah.

– ¿La pequeña Roxy tiene un hermano? – Preguntó Chica.

– Sí. Pero él murió hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo Mike mirándolos con desconfianza.

– Oh. Que horrible. – Dijo Bonnie con una manera de dar su pésame.

– ¿Tan horrible como matar personas? – Dijo Mike con ira.

Los cuatro se miraron. Jeremy se sorprendió ante la actitud de Mike.

– ¿Sabes lo qué estás haciendo, Mike?

– No, y me vale. – Dijo con ira.

– Tranquilo, Mike, por favor. – Pidió Jeremy con preocupación.

Mike lo miró. Jeremy estaba _asustado_. En cualquier momento podían ser agarrados y ser asesinados, lo último que él quería era morir con tristeza y joven (sobretodo joven, él era muy sensual para morir). Aparte, con todas las verdades, heridas de Roxy, su desmayo y estar cerca de ellos le daba unos nervios tan grandes que apenas y podía contener un grito.

– Está bien.

– Agh…

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la de cabello cobre. Se encontraba con mucho sudar y parecía tener una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla…

– Sé… Sé… qu-e no impor…ta cuantas veces… lloré, sólo quier-o… que vuel… vas… a creerme… de nuevo…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle La'NaCha, a Rassiel-Magics, SweetCookie, erika. Ixchel y Guest por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para SweetCookie: **Nah, tranquila, no me preocupo por ese dulce y adorable nombre tuyo (?) ¡Aw! Eres una galletita asesina ¡quién esa una hermosa galletita! ¡Tú lo eres! Jajaja. Bueno, no te puedo revelar quién es el amigo de Roxy, eso será para capítulos futuros ;)

Gracias por eso, me alegra saber que me digas eso. Hay Jeremike, algo de Roxike y Jerexy. Yo también soy algo multishipper c':

**Para Guest: **Como le dije a mi amiga de arriba, no puedo revelar quién es su amigo~. Yo también te jamón (?)

**Para Rassiel-Magics: **Roxy siente envidia por ti (Mi OC te está mirando con odio puro y piensa maneras de como matarte :3). Me alegra que te gusto mucho Roxy. (Cuando dices "Tendecias Yuri Mode: On", mi querida Roxy se pone rojita cuando lo dices).

Gemma, jaja, a mí también me encanta. Pensaba no crearla al principio y que Roxy viviera sola, pero misteriosamente la mujer nació y ¡Pam! Gemma está aquí.

Pues tendrás que decirle también así, porque su querido hermano se llama Kuro gracias a ti~

Lloré como un bebé recién nacido :'(, eso me llego a la infancia anime. Lloré y mi mamá me estaba viendo bien rarooooo.

¡"Kuroha is love, Kuroha is Life" mi camiseta lo dice! Yo NECESITO que salga un OVA *^*

Por cierto, ¡me encanto tu dibujo de Roxy! Me desmaye cuando lo vi. Fue de… "OH, MY CAT!" y perdí el conocimiento después.

**Para La'NaCha: **Me alegra que te haya encantado, mi querida amiga~ Foxy es súper sexyyy… pues yo lo prefiero con Mike. Tengo tendencias fujoshi, inclusive tengo cara de "Fujoshi" y me lo dijo un amigo de lo más normal :'D

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Rass y Kat le pertenecen a su sensual creadora: Rassiel-Magics. Le agradezco mucho que me haya dado el permiso de usar sus hermosas y sensuales creaciones.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– ¡Despierta ahora, idiota! ¡Llegaras tarde a la maldita escuela! – Habló un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados, vestido de ropas escolares. Su rostro parece neutral, pero su voz se oía molesta.

– Cállate, pendejo, quiero seguir durmiendo.

– ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, PUTA?! – Su mirada se volvió furiosa ante las palabras de la chica.

– Lo que oíste, pendejo, vete a la mierda y déjame dormir. – Dijo el pequeño bulto en la pequeña cama.

– ¡Despierta! ¡Le diré a mamá sino te despiertas!

– Mamá salió hace unos diez minutos, aparte, si lo intentaras sería como hablar con una pared. Duerme como un tronco, hasta parece estar muerta.

– ¡Ya me harte!

Agarró las mantas con gran fuerza, para luego quitarlas con un golpe duro. Ahí mostro un pequeño y delicado cuerpo femenino. Ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo femenino tenía el cabello cobre y un pijama que solamente consistía en una gran camisa que decía "Vete a la mierda".

Un tic furioso apareció en la ceja del joven, empezó a mover frenéticamente a la pobre chica tratando de despertarla.

– ¡Sino te despiertas ahora le diré a mamá todo sobre tu hentai yaoi!

¡Pum! Arte de magia~

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con gran fuerza, mostrando sus ojos penetrantes y dorados. El chico pudo notar que había un brillo amenazante y aterrador.

– Le dices y juro que te castro con una cuchara…

– No le digo nada si te paras y te preparas, idiota.

– Está bien, Kuro, ya. – Dijo ella con molestia.

– Buena niña, Roxy. ¡Y apúrate, con un demonio! – Dijo dándole una patada en el trasero mandándola al baño.

– Eso no era necesario.

– Sí lo era.

…

Ambos corrían con comida en la boca. _La puta de Roxy_, en palabras de Kuro, había tardado en el baño, por lo cual tuvo que usar la fuerza bruta, abrir la puerta, bañarla con rapidez, vestirla (sin ningún pudor, ¡era su hermana!), agarrar su mochila, ponerle esa tonta bufanda que le dio en su cumpleaños y salir corriendo junto con ella hacía su escuela.

– ¡Típico de vos, Roxy! ¡En la puta madre! ¡Por tú culpa faltaremos otra vez!

Roxy lo observo y miró a otra parte. Kuro pudo notar que había unas delicadas lágrimas en sus ojos dorados.

– Mierda… – Susurró, arrepentido. – Roxy…

Un timbre lo distrajo y cuando menos lo notó, se encontró siendo golpeado en la puerta de la escuela. Le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara.

– ¿Estás bien?

– S-Sí… – Dijo avergonzado. – Maldito hijo de puta quien me haya cerrado la puta puerta en mi cara…

– Como nos cerraron, ¿podemos ir a la pizzería? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

– Sigo preguntándome por qué rayos quieres ir a esa pizzería. – Dijo Kuro caminando a la salida junto con Roxy.

– Ya te lo dicho, no recuerdo el por qué. Sólo sé que debo ir.

– Deberías hacerlo, es molesto que no recuerdes algo tan sencillo.

– Cállate, recuerda que por culpa de mamá deje de ir ahí desde los 5 años.

– Si serás pendeja, Roxy. – Dijo Kuro cruzándose de brazos.

– Deja de decirme así, hermano. Sabes lo que piensa mamá cuando dices groserías.

– Lo sé, pero ella no está aquí, ¿o sí? – Sonrió con sorna.

– Maldito bastardo. – Dijo con seriedad la chica.

– Puta tonta. – Lo miró con seriedad, pero de una forma más aterradora.

Y sin esperarlo, Kuro agarró a su pequeña hermana de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él. Había demasiado acercamiento en sus rostros. Ese par de ojos singulares se miraban tan fijamente que parecía que la mirada de Roxy sacaba un brillo demasiado extraño, un brillo lleno de pasión y lujuria. Kuro no se quedaba atrás, él tomaba a su hermana de la cintura con gran fuerza. Le gustaba tocar esa delicada caderita y acariciarla.

– ¿Por qué siempre lo haces, Kuro?

– ¿Por qué nunca te resistes, Roxy?

La mirada de Roxy cambio a una de molestia y frunció el ceño, pero Kuro pudo notar un delicado y adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana. Se sorprendió cuando ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y agarraba su cabello negro con fuerza, acercándolo más.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces, Kuro? – Preguntó con el típico rostro serio.

– ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? – Sonrió con maldad.

– ¿Divertido? ¿Iremos a la pizzería? – Preguntó con inocencia pura. – Quiero ir a ver el Show.

– No, no haremos eso. Espero que nuestra diversión te guste. – Dijo separándose de ella.

– ¿Primero podemos ir por un helado? – Preguntó tapándose un poco con su bufanda roja.

– Claro, ¡eso mejorara nuestra diversión! – Sonrió con sinceridad.

Roxy miró a otro lado mientras caminaba junto a su hermano tomados de la mano.

– Hermano, ¿por qué quieres compartir eso conmigo? Siempre me ignoras y me odias. – Dijo con tristeza, aunque su rostro serio no lo reflejaba, pero su tono lo decía todo.

– ¿Odiarte? Roxy, yo no te odio. Al contrario, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en toda mi vida. Si llegara a tener que sacrificar mi vida por ti, yo de seguro lo haría sin dudarlo. Te quiero mucho. – La abrazó con fuerza, dándole un gran sonrojo a Roxy.

– Gracias, hermano.

– ¿Sabes? Tal vez aún no estés lista para la diversión que tengo planeada, ¿qué tal si vamos a la pizzería?

Un brillo delicado y hermano apareció en los ojos dorados de Roxy.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó con alegría.

Kuro le acarició el cabello, pasando hasta su blanca mejilla y llegando a sus labios donde estaba esa pequeña cicatriz.

…

Roxy abrió lentamente los ojos, notando en el proceso que no se encontraba en su hogar. Se encontraba en un sucio departamento. Aunque su mirada se encontraba en el techo, sabía que estaba ahí por una razón.

Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia su costado, encontrándose con su hermano dormido abrazándola con fuerza. Ambos se encontraban desnudos.

Roxy miró a otro lado mientras apretaba los puños, pero después relajo sus puños cuando escucho a su hermano murmurar su nombre en sus sueños. Estaba soñando con ella, probablemente era un sueño bonito porque Kuro tenía una sonrisa feliz implantada en su rostro.

– Roxy… – Dio un suspiro mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermana menor.

Roxy abrazó igual con fuerza a su hermano. Si alguien supiera lo que hacían, alejarían a su hermano de ella. Roxy lo quería con todo su corazón. Quería siempre estar con él y que nada los separara.

Ella misma sabía que lo que habían hecho era malo. Era morboso y asqueroso ante los ojos de la gente. Pero su manera de expresar su amor entre ellos, ¿no? Kuro se lo había dicho. Esa sería el único modo que mostraría su amor entre ellos. Solamente ellos dos entregándose al amor.

– Hola, Roxy. – Kuro despertó con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente.

– Hola, Kuro. – Dijo con un sonrojo adorable.

– Lo mejor sería que nos apresuráramos a irnos, ¿no? Hay que llegar a casa antes que mamá.

– Okey.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio. Justo cuando Roxy se iba a poner la bufanda, pudo notar que su cuello estaba lleno de mordidas y moretones.

– Creo que fui rudo. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kuro mirándola.

– Sí. – Dijo poniéndose su bufanda sin mirarlo.

Kuro bajo su mirada, después volvió a mirarla.

– Sé que no te gusta y que me debes odiar, pero…

Kuro fue callado ante un abrazo fuerte y sorpresivo de Roxy. Él pudo sentir como temblaba ante la pequeña acción que ella misma estaba haciendo. Claramente Roxy no tenía pena en hacerlo, ya era la costumbre.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– No te alejes. Nunca me dejes. ¡No me dejes nunca, Kuro!

– No sé si creer en lo que dices, Ro-

De repente, sintió algo cálido y suave cayendo en su camisa escolar. Lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando.

– ¡Sé que no importa cuántas veces lloré, sólo quiero que vuelvas a creerme de nuevo! – Exclamó agarrándolo de los brazos.

Kuro se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

– Jamás sería capaz de dejarte. Me dolería el alma si llegara a dejarte y alejarte de mí. Eres mi mundo, Roxy. Te quiero, te amo. Y si alguien te llega a ser algo, lo mataré. Y si yo llego a hacerte algo, jamás me lo perdonaría. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que sonrías. Sé feliz, Roxy.

Más lágrimas salieron de la chica.

– Te amo.

…

– ¡ROXY! ¡ALÉJATE DE AHÍ! ¡AHORA!

Roxy no reaccionaba. No hablaba. No parpadeaba. Parecía que su respiración se había detenido al abrir esa pequeña y decorada caja de cumpleaños.

Lágrimas salieron con gran fuerza. El grito que dio rompió todos los cristales cerca de ella. Sus puños sangraban al tener tan apretados, enterrando sus uñas en el proceso. Su mundo se había detenido, su mundo se destruía en mil pedazos. Todo lo que le parecía hermoso y bonito ahora se le hacía una maldita mierda. La ira empezó a llenar su delicado y triste corazón.

Gemma solamente se tapaba la boca mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, rápidamente se puso a lado de su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de alejarla de esa cruda verdad. Roxy empezó a rasguñarla con el hecho de no separarse de su _regalo_. Gemma lloraba con más intensidad mientras recibía el odio de su hija. ¿Por qué no había detenido a Kuro cuando le dijo que iría por el regalo de Roxy? Pudo haberle dicho que iría después y esto no hubiera pasado.

– ¡AH, DIOS, ¿POR QUÉ?! – Gritó Roxy mientras se agarraba su cabello largo y empezaba a apretarlo con gran fuerza.

Dentro de la caja estaban las partes de su hermano y en su cabeza decía "Feliz cumpleaños" mientras en sus ojos huecos tenían unas lindas flores.

…

– ¡Miren! ¡Es esa niña rara!

– Oí que se acostaba con su propio hermano.

– Yo escuche que se acostaba con su hermano porque le pagaba para poder follarla.

– Dicen que está embarazada de su hermano.

– ¿Y su hermano?

– Murió. Creo que ella lo asesinó.

– De seguro que sí, parece que en cualquier momento matara a alguien.

– Está loca. Hay que alejarnos de ella.

– Sí, da cosa verla.

– Dicen que si te le quedas mirando te convertirás en piedra.

– Eso es raro, ¿sabes?

– ¿No has visto sus ojos? ¡Nadie tiene los ojos dorados!

– Rara.

– Puta.

Roxy detuvo su paso, mirando hacia la nada mientras apretaba sus puños. Aunque se podía notar la ira en sus acciones, su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza.

– Creo que lo mejor sería que dejaran de hablar de ella de esa manera. ¿Qué no saben lo que le pasó? ¡Perdió a su hermano, malditos insensibles!

Roxy movió un poco sus ojos mirando hacía la _primera _persona que la estaba defendiendo.

La chica frente suya era Rass Walker, su compañera escolar. Una chica amable a la vista de todos y responsable, bueno… casi. Rass era bonita, de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos rojos. A lado suyo se encontraba un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, su mirada reflejaba seriedad. Era Kat Williams, primo de Rass.

– "_Se parece a Kuro…" _– Pensó Roxy.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Rass.

– Y a ti que te importa. – Dijo Roxy cortante alejándose de ella, dejando sorprendida a Rass.

– ¿Esa es la manera en la que agradeces cuando alguien te defiende?

– Yo no te pedí que me defendieras, ¿verdad?

La ceja de Rass empezó a aparecer un tic furioso. Su primo, que sabía lo poco paciente que era Rass, le habló a la cobriza.

– Solamente di que lo agradeces, Vidal. – Dijo tratando de calmar a su prima.

– No. – Roxy se fue de ahí corriendo sin las intenciones de parar.

…

– ¡Estas contratada!

Roxy asintió y sonrió forzadamente. Supuestamente en esa pizzería todos _desaparecían _sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Y eso era lo que quería Roxy… desaparecer…

Hasta que conoció a Mike Schmidt y Jeremy Fitzgerald. Y su punto de vista de su destino… se fue…

Porque… ahora tenía una razón por lo cual vivir. Era por Mike y Jeremy. Era por su madre. Y mierda, hasta para la tonta de Rass que no deja de visitarla los fines de semanas.

Era feliz. Debía admitirlo, era feliz con Mike y Jeremy. Y prometía a todo el mundo que haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerlos. Ya sea a costa de su propia vida.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle La'NaCha, a Rassiel-Magics, fuscia1700 y Guest por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Guest/La'NaCha: **Foxy-senpai, notice me~, jajaja. El nombre luego lo revelare~ Tampoco puedo decir quién es el que lastima a la pequeña e inofensiva Roxy. Y lo pensaré~. Soy de Cancún. Gracias, Roxy también le gusta que le den palabritas aunque no lo admite *Roxy me mira con cara de pocos amigos y con lindo sonrojo*

**Para Rassiel-Magics: ***Roxy sonríe con maldad agarrando la bufanda de Ayano; cuando la apucharras se pone súper roja y trata de liberarse de ti gritando "¡Quítenmela!"*

Luego revelare por qué su hermanote murió. Gracias a ti me dio esa idea~

Amours, amours~ *Mike te mira, Jeremy se sonroja y estás empezando a poner morada a Roxy*

El acto de Yuukei Yesterday me mato. Creo que prefiero que lo haga 7u7~

Por cierto, gracias por dejarme usar tus OCs, si lo deseas, puedes usar el mío en tu historia. Y este no será el último capítulo donde aparecerán ellos~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras miraba hacía el techo. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Giró un poco la cabeza para poder a quien sea, enserio. Una señal de que no estuviera muerta y siguiera aquí.

– Es bueno que despertaste. – Una voz robótica le llamo la atención.

Se giró un poco hacia el sonido de la voz. Era Chica quien hablaba, mostrándole un tipo de sonrisa dulce.

– Yo no estaría feliz.

Chica se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada más.

– ¡Arr! La grumete por fin despertó de su sueño. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella solamente asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. No quería luz, diablos, le dolía estar debajo de una luz que le estaba empezando a quemar los ojos lentamente.

– Mierda… apaguen las malditas luces… – Dijo Roxy con fastidio.

– Tranquis, Rox, ahorita las apagamos.

Justo ante esas palabras, las luces que cegaban a la pobre Roxy se fueron. Por fin podía ver mejor de lo que hace rato podía. Los ojos de Roxy parpadearon un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a la suave oscuridad.

– ¿Jeremy? ¿Mike? – Pudo observar los dos rostros preocupados de sus compañeros.

– ¡Como me alegra que estés despierta, Roxy! – Exclamó Jeremy, dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja.

– Sí, nos tenías preocupados. – Mike estuvo de acuerdo con Jeremy.

– Lamento haberlo hecho, de verdad, pero… hmm… no era necesario que se preocuparan por mí. – Dijo avergonzada.

– ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Eres nuestra amiga!

_Amiga…_

– ¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí? – Miro a los animatronicos con ligera sorpresa.

– No nos recuerda… – Susurró Chica con tristeza.

– No podemos forzarla, Chica. Deja que recuerde por ella misma. – Le dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa medio forzada.

– ¿Recordar qué? – Curioso Roxy con una ceja alzada.

– Nada, nada. – Dijo Freddy.

– Lo mejor será que volvamos a la oficina para poder terminar el trabajo.

– ¿Estás de broma? ¡No te dejaremo-!

– Pues estarán conmigo, ¿no? Entonces no veo el problema. – Roxy se levantó de la mesa donde se encontraba y empezó a caminar con ligera dificultad hacia la oficina.

– Esa chica es un hueso difícil de roer. – Dijo Foxy.

– No sé si reírme por el chiste o dar un doble sentido a eso. – Susurró Mike tomando la mano de Jeremy y caminando hacia la chica.

– Pero… ¿qué dije?

…

Roxy se sentó en el suelo en un sonido fuerte. Las fuerzas se le habían ido demasiado rápido. No sentía los músculos y tenía mucho sueño.

Despacio se acercó a la pequeña mesa y agarró la tableta. Estaba en 87%, ella dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que al menos aún tenían energía. Y eran ya las _4:00 a.m._, este podría ser una buena noche, en cierto modo.

Empezó a cambiar de cámaras, pudo notar que Foxy se encontraba en Pirate's Cove jugando con su garfio. En el Show Stage se encontraban Freddy y Bonnie acomodando sus instrumentos musicales. Y, por último, a Chica cerca de los Baños mirando a la cámara con curiosidad. Roxy sintió un ligero escalofrío, sentía que Chica la estaba mirando con esos ojos morados tan intensamente que ya sentía que estaba cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca.

– Ya estoy alucinando… – Murmuró mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón unos audífonos y se los puso. Después de ver su pequeño mp3 y buscar alguna canción que le interesara, sonrió un poco al encontrar la adecuada.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm…_

Una de las canciones favoritas de Roxy. Ella no sabía en realidad por qué le gustaba. Simplemente la letra, en cierto modo, le definía. Ella era un animal, ¿no? Un monstruoso animal…

De repente, miró al cartel de esa pequeña oficina. ¿Por qué cada vez que miraba ese tonto cartel sentía que algo pasaría? Bueno, no perdía nada con verlo fijamente, ¿no? No es como que apareciera un fantasma o algo así, ¿verdad?

– Hola.

Roxy volteó rápidamente, encontrándose cerca de ella a Freddy. Bueno, no ha Freddy-Freddy, sino a un Freddy _amarillo_.

– Oh… – El rostro de Roxy estaba sin palabras. Su boca formaba una pequeña "O" mientras sus ojos dorados se abrían demasiado.

– ¡Un gusto conocerla, señorita! – El Freddy dorado dio una reverencia. Bueno, al menos era educado. – ¡Mi nombre es Golden Freddy! ¿Cuál es suyo?

– Roxy. – Ella de verdad no comprendía de donde salía el valor.

– ¿Roxy? ¡Lindo nombre, señorita!

Roxy se puso un poco roja.

– ¿Gracias? – Ella de verdad no sabía qué hacer. ¿Dónde diablos estaban los malditos Mike y Jeremy cuando, por primera vez, más los necesitaba?

– Por lo que sé, ¿estuviste viendo el cartel, no?

– Ajá.

– Y me has llamado, para dar un pequeño resumen.

– Ajá.

– ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco pálida. – Preguntó con preocupación.

– Ajá.

– ¿Segura?

– Ajá.

– Oye, ¿te puedo contar un secreto? ¡Es uno estupendo! Aparte, siempre se lo he querido decir a los demás, pero siempre están con eso de matar guardias y nunca tienen tiempo para mí.

– Ajá…

– ¡Bien! Bueno, he estado pensando en convertirnos en humanos. ¿No es estupendo? – Inquirió felizmente.

– Espera, ¿qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Es decir, las personas se han acostumbrado a tenerlos como animatronicos, no como gente.

– Al principio el jefe lo había pensado también, ¡pero le pareció una gran idea! Así podríamos tener mejor dinero y mejorar este lugar, ¡sería increíble!

– Espera… ¿el jefe sabe lo que ustedes hacen en las noches? ¿Inclusive habla con ustedes?

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿No lo sabías?

– Ese maldito infeliz… – Murmuró apretando sus puños.

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– No, nada, nada. – Se apresuró a decir mientras trataba de calmarse. – ¿Pero cómo lo harán? Es decir, de seguro los demás no querrán eso.

– Hoy les di algo especial para que funcione. – Golden mostro el pulgar en alto.

– ¿Les diste? ¿Qué les diste?

– Bueno, tuve que golpearlos en la cabeza y hacerles beber la poción que utilizaremos para ser humanos.

– Que gran amigo. – Roxy alzó una ceja ante eso.

– Lo sé. – Roxy se sorprendió un poco por eso. – Espero que funcione.

– Sí… yo también… – Se sonrojó pensando en lo sexy que Foxy se vería de humano.

– Oye, tienes algo de sangre en la nariz, ¿qué te pasa?

– Nada, nada. – Se limpió rápidamente. – Estoy bien.

– _6:00 a.m. –_

_¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

– Eso fue rápido. – Dijo mirando hacia el techo.

– **It's Me.**

– ¿Qué? – Miró hacía Golden Freddy, pero éste había desaparecido en un pestañeo. – Por Wakasa, eso fue muy raro.

Se levantó, acomodó su ropa y caminó hacia la salida. De paso, escucho unos ruidos extraños cerca de los baños. Se acercó lentamente y lo que escucho la dejo boquiabierta.

– 19 cm. de placer en mi boca… un líquido blanco y espumoso recorre mi lengua y al sacarlo… unos pelos suaves en mis labios… – Era la voz jadeante de Jeremy sonó dentro de los baños de empleados. – Se siente increíble… Mike… Se siente asombroso…

Algo de sangre empezó a salir de la nariz de Roxy sacando lentamente su cámara esperando encontrar algo de súper hard Yaoi…

Se fijó lentamente y lo que vio la dejó… triste.

Jeremy y Mike estaban _vestidos_, lejos entre ellos. Jeremy se encontraba cepillándose los dientes mientras Mike lo miraba aburrido.

– ¡Adoro mi cepillo de dientes! – Sonrió con ternura e inocencia.

– Sí, sí, lo que digas. Lo mejor será apurarnos. Hay que ir a ver a Roxy.

– ¡Claro!

Roxy rodó los ojos y se alejó de ahí para caminar hacia la salida con paso tranquilo. Salió de la pizzería y volvió a escuchar música. ¡Estaba molesta por qué no había tenido a su hermoso Yaoi Hard! Agh, maldita mente malpensada de fujoshi que tiene…

– Hola, dulzura. – Le dijo una voz detrás de ella restregándose en todo su cuerpo.

– Hola. – Dijo con seriedad.

– ¡Oh! ¿Por qué esa cara larga? – Preguntó con un puchero.

– Nada, solamente me desmaye en mi propio trabajo porque alguien uso un cuchillo para saciarse. – Dijo con evidente enojo.

– Ay, ¡que enojona eres! Pero ¿no me digas que no te gusto? Puedo repetirlo si lo deseas. – Susurró mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Hoy no tengo ganas. – Dijo con voz cansada.

– Oh, al parecer está día no quieres, lastima. – Dijo con ligera tristeza en la voz.

– ¿Por qué te pones así? Deberías estar feliz, últimamente soy aburrida para ti.

– ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?! – La sujeto con fuerza volteándola, dejando a Roxy con las palabras en la boca. – Eres demasiado divertida para mí, eres mi hermosa diversión. Sería completamente incapaz de aburrirme de ti. Será mi desgracia si llegan a alejarte de mí, mi querida Rox. ¿Acaso quieres eso? ¿Qué nos separen? Después de todo, si ya te separaron de la única persona que tanto amaste.

– ¡NO HABLES DE ÉL! – Gritó con furia.

– Aún sigues con esa sed de venganza, admítelo. Quieres encontrar a las personas culpables que hicieron que tu hermano y tú se alejaran para siempre, ¿no? ¿Y recuerdas el por qué estoy aquí contigo? ¡Para ayudarte a buscarlos! Y, por supuesto, con una ligera recompensa a cambio. – Empezó a acariciar el trasero de Roxy, haciendo que la chica se sonroje. – No olvides mis palabras, Roxy. Porque para alcanzar algo, siempre se deberá pagar un precio.

Roxy apretó los puños y su cabello cubrió su ojo derecho, dándole un toque furioso y sexy.

– Lo sé.

– Buena chica. – Antes de que pudiera notarlo, la persona frente suyo la beso con pasión y lujuria sádica. No había mucho amor entre ellos, solamente amor masoquista. Eso era lo único que había.

Y Roxy era feliz.

– ¿Roxy? ¡Roxy!

La voz de sus amigos se empezó a escuchar cerca de donde se encontraba la chica.

– Esos dos no me dan confianza, Roxy. Aléjate de ellos.

– Pero…

– ¡Hazlo! – Le gritó con ira, dejando sorprendida a Roxy.

– ¡NO! – Exclamó corriendo en dirección contraria, acercándose más a donde se encontraban Mike y Jeremy.

– Esa chica de verdad es muy terca. – La sombra sonrió con lujuria. – Luego jugaré con ella. – Desapareció en las sombras como si él jamás hubiera estado ahí.

– ¡MIKEEEEEE! ¡JEREMYYYYYY! – Gritó Roxy llamándoles.

– ¡ROXYYYYY! – Gritó Jeremy, lastimando los pobres oídos de Mike.

– Gritan como pajarracos locos…

– ¡Cállate, Mikeeeee! – Gritaron a la vez.

– Uh…

Roxy se puso frente a ellos mientras saltaba un poco y los abrazaba con gran fuerza.

– ¡NO SIENTO EL AIRE! – Mike estaba que no podía respirar.

– ¿Por qué este abrazo, Roxy? – Jeremy parecía normal ante el abrazo.

– ¡Me dejan y juro que los castrare! – Gritó dejando a los dos chicos demasiado pálidos. – ¡Prométanlo, hijos de puta!

– ¡Lo prometemos! ¡Lo prometemos! – Dijeron a la vez con demasiado nerviosismo.

– ¿De verdad serán incapaces de dejarme? ¡¿O solamente son palabras?! – Gruñó con ira.

– Seríamos de verdad incapaces de dejarte, Roxy. – Dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

– Eres nuestra amiga y queremos que seas feliz, ya sea junto con nosotros. – Jeremy sonrió con ternura.

Roxy se puso un poco roja y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Mike. Jeremy se puso detrás de ella y la abrazó, también rodeando a Mike en el proceso.

– No me dejen… por favor… – Dijo apretando los puños.

– Y no lo haremos, Roxy. – Jeremy sonrió.

– Te queremos lo suficiente como para no hacerlo. Aparte, algo me dice que no somos los únicos en quererte. – Mike miró hacia la pizzería.

– Si ustedes lo dicen… – Murmuró.

– Lo mejor será dejarte en tu casa, ¿no? Necesitas descansar.

– Está bien. Pero ustedes se quedaran ahí conmigo. – Dijo con un rubor más fuerte.

– Actúa como una niña pequeña. – Jeremy le susurró a Mike, quien asintió. – ¡Tan linda!

– Sí, sí. Mejor hay que movernos. – Sonrió.

El hombre que hace rato se encontraba con Roxy, miró al trío retirarse. De verdad desconfiaba de esos dos. Quería acercarse ahí y matarlos, alejarlos de _su_ chica. Quería que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos. Odiaba que la tocaran. Solamente él podía tocarla… aunque de una manera peculiar.

– Debería alejarlos de ella… – Susurró. – Nah, si ella es feliz, no puedo hacer nada… hasta ahora. – Dijo mientras un extraño brillo rojo sangre apareció, un color demasiado aterrador estando en ese oscuro callejón. – Y será divertido… de eso estoy seguro. Después de todo, la gente alrededor de ella siempre muere… – Una sonrisa apareció, una que reflejaba una gran y peligrosa locura.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle La'NaCha y a Rassiel-Magics por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel-Magics: **Es una relación morbosa, mi querida Rassiel. *Lo dice con pose de Sherlock con todo y pipa*. Lo sé, mi querida amiga, yo también quise matar a los hijos de puta. *Hay un extraño brillo en su mirada mientras esconde detrás un arma*

Roxy: ¿Y qué con que no sepan quién fue el asesino de mi hermano? Después de todo yo lo matare con mis uñas.

(Lamento copiar tu review anterior, je :3, pero aquí responderá Rox)

Rass: ¡Pues mis ojos también son de un color raro! ¿Y qué? ¡Que se atrevan a meterse de nuevo con Roxy, para que vean que no tendré temor de empalarlos! *Apapacha a Roxy contra su pecho*

Roxy: Mierda… no respiro…  
Kat: Eh, no vayas a asfixiarla con las tetas, mira que ella es de Shaye...  
Rass: ¡Lo siento! ¡Es imposible no hacerlo! ¡Es como una pequeña versión femenina de Foxy! *Se sonroja de tan solo pensarlo mientras Roxy gruñe*

Roxy: ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVÉS?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna-! *Rass empieza a rascarla en su cabello*. Ahí… más a la derecha… *Empieza a ronronear como un gatito tierno y adorable*

Kat: Claro... Estamos muy agradecidos por dejarnos salir en su historia, en serio, prometemos proteger a Roxy

Rass: Hablando de ti más bien es "Sobre proteger"  
Kat: *gruñe*  
Roxy: ¿Me protegeras, Kat-senpai? *Lo dice con una extraña aura súper kawaii rodeándola* Please, notice me, Kat-senpai… *¿Era Kat o había una aura súper uke muy ukeable alrededor de Roxy?*

Rass: Uuuuh *Se pone unos lentes de sol ante tanto brillo*

**Para La'NaCha: **Bueno, más bien… pues… am… sí, lo hizo… je… Es mi primer flashback jajajaja :3 ¡Espero estés bien! D':

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

Roxy miraba todo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento mientras caminaba junto con Mike y Jeremy. En cierto modo le alegraba estar con ellos ahora, aunque no quería estar con nadie ahora.

– _Roxy…_

La chica giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, no había nadie. Entonces ¿quién le había llamado?

– ¿Estás bien, Rox? – Preguntó Mike.

– Sí. – Dijo siguiendo el paso de los dos hombres.

Cuando empezó a mirar en frente, de verdad sentía algo. Algo malo. Sentía que alguien los observaba y eso, en cierto modo, le incomodaba de sobremanera. Ni le gustaba como sentía eso.

– ¡Roxy! ¡Hola! – Un grito femenino detuvo al pequeño trío.

Era Rass, la "_amiga_" de Roxy. Y junto con ella se encontraba Katchess, el primo de Rass.

– Hola. – Dijo rodando los ojos.

– ¡Es bueno verte, Roxy! – Rass sonrió ampliamente al ver a la cobriza. La había extrañado mucho, aunque la viera unas cuantas veces en los fines de semanas.

– Lo mismo digo, Roxy. – Dijo Katchess sonriendo ligeramente.

– Hola, Katchess. – Hubo un extraño brillo en ese par de ojos, algo mágico y tierno. Es como si hubiera una extraña conexión…

– ¡Katchy, recuerda que eres de Lia! – Exclamó Rass sin mucho pudor.

– Cállate, tonta.

– No seas duro con ella, Katchess. – Al parecer el brillo había desaparecido en menos de un segundo.

– Tenemos que irnos, Roxy. – Dijo Mike sin importarle el hecho de que la chica se encontraba ligeramente conversando con los dos adolescentes.

– Okey. Adiós, Katchess. – Dijo Roxy mirando al pelinegro quien sonrió un poquito.

– Hasta pronto, Roxy.

– ¿Qué hay de mí, Roxy? ¡Yo te doy apapacho! – Dijo antes de agarrarla por los hombros y rodearla en un gran abrazo aplasta cara en los pechos de Rass.

– Ugh…

– Viva el yuri… – Murmuró Mike tomando rápidamente una foto y ocultando su celular ante cualquier ojo humano.

– Deja de aplastarla con las tetas, Rass. – Dijo separándola de Roxy para que ella pudiera respirar.

– ¡Ow! ¡Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo! ¿Verdad, Roxy?

– Por supuesto que no. – La chica se alejó de la castaña con paso molesto.

– ¡Adiós, Roxy!~

Roxy no contestó, solamente agarro las manos de Jeremy y Mike con ligera fuerza y empezó a caminar con paso un poco más apurado.

…

Gemma se relajó cuando vio a su hija junto con Mike y Jeremy. Se alegraba de que su hija pequeña y adorable estuviera ya en sus brazos.

– ¡Mi pequeña grumete!

– No me digas así. – Bueno, al menos su amor por ella seguía intacto.

– Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Dijo abrazando a su hija con fuerza, enterrando la cara de su hija en medio de sus grandes pechos.

Roxy creía que hoy era el día de "Poner la cara de Roxy en los pechos de todas las mujeres que la saludan". Probablemente sí, porque Mike aún estaba radiando de felicidad ante la escena anterior.

– Mamá, tus grandotes pechos aplastan mi cara. – Dijo con ligera dificultad.

– ¡Ow! Bueno, al menos así podrías sentir todo mi amor.

– Dos amores muy grandes. – Murmuró Mike con ligera saliva en sus labios, Jeremy lo miraba molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

– Hmmp. – Refunfuño Jeremy.

– ¿Qué tal si les preparo algo? – Gemma aplastó con mucha más fuerza a su hija.

– Nos encantaría.

Cuando Gemma se fue y dejo libre a Roxy, la chica daba grandes bocanadas de aire.

– ¡CREO QUE VI MI VIDA PASAR! Y, mierda, que asco de vida…

– No pues que sincera, Roxy. – Mike rió.

– No sé por qué, pero siento que algo pasara en la pizzería. – Comentó Jeremy.

Roxy instantáneamente recordó las palabras de Golden. Ellos serán humanos. Humanos de carne y hueso (probablemente). De repente, se puso roja al imaginar a un completamente sexy Foxy con la camisa abierta mostrando sus sensuales pectorales y con todo el pecho mojado mientras sostenía en la boca un pequeño condón junto con una hermosa rosa roja.

– Roxy, ¿estás bien? Estas muy roja. – Inquirió Mike con preocupación.

– S-S-S-S-Sí, estoy bien. – Sintió su rostro arder con una fuerza más grande. De verdad esa imagen le había llegado muy del alma. – Quiero violármelo…

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Nada, nada. – Dijo poniéndose más roja pensándolo ahora con un traje sexy de policía. – Oh sí, papi, arréstame…

Tanto Mike como Jeremy se miraron entre sí dando en el proceso un ligero paso hacia atrás preocupándose de lo roja que estaba Roxy y lo que murmuraba.

…

Mientras tanto en la pizzería, todo era muy tranquilo. Bueno, no tranquilo. Digamos que Golden cumplió su palabra y ahora los que presentaban era ese nuevo grupo de humanos-animatronicos altamente lindos.

Como líder se encontraba Freddy, como siempre, tenía el pelo castaño y las orejitas de oso seguían intactas. Vestía un traje café junto con un sombrero de copa.

A su lado se encontraba Bonnie tenía el pelo morado y sus orejas de conejo al menos seguía ahí. Vestía un traje morado junto con un corbatín rojo y con su inseparable guitarra.

Y del otro lado de Freddy se encontraba la linda de Chica con su lindo cabello rubio y brillosos ojos morados. Traía puesto un vestido amarillo junto con un babero que decía "**Let's Eat!**".

Mientras tanto en Pirate's Cove, se encontraba un guapo pelirrojo de ojos dorados. Vestía como todo un pirata (una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, botas del mismo color y su parche). Él miraba hacia la nada, después miró a su garfio unos segundos, después volvió a mirar a la nada.

– _¡Siempre serás mi favorito, Foxy! – Gritó la pequeña Roxy con una tierna sonrisa._

– _¿Tu favorito? – Preguntó con miedo al ver tanta sangre en el indefenso cuerpo de la niña._

– _¡Por supuesto! ¡Te adoro! – Exclamó con una sonrisa muchísimo más grande. – No importa lo que me hagas, siempre te querré. ¡También a todos ustedes! – Exclamó viendo a los demás animatronicos rotos._

– _Nosotros también, Roxy. – Chica trató de acercarse a la niña herida._

– _¡ROXY! – Exclamó Gemma viendo lo que le pasaba su hija._

– _¡Mami! ¡Mira lo que me hizo Foxy! ¿No es asombroso?_

– _¿A-Asombroso?_

– _¡Sí!_

Foxy miró al techo, recordando el rostro aterrado de Gemma al saber que había sido él quien había dañado a su hija. Recordó el intento de aguantar las lágrimas, el temblor en sus delicados labios.

– Gemma…

Pero entonces recordó las sonrisas de la chica. Sus ojos brillar bajo la oscuridad. Su largo cabello rojo como la sangre y su mirada brillante. Recordó las pláticas constantes que tenían cuando ella trabajaba ahí.

– _¿Sabes, Foxy? Siéndote sincera, desde pequeña fuiste mi favorito. Adoraba tus shows._

– _¿Enserio? – Había preguntado él con un sonrojo, bueno, se sonrojaría si fuera humano._

– _Así es, siempre me pareciste lindo._

Pero todo había terminado cuando supo que estaba embarazada. No quiso preguntarle quien era el padre, pero lo que más le había preocupado era el terror en el rostro de Gemma cuando se lo conto.

– _¡Tengo miedo, Foxy! ¡No sé qué hacer!_

– _Gemma… – Foxy le abrazo. – Ten a tu hijo. Ya verás que serás feliz con él y su padre. Pero, por favor, no me llegues a olvidar. – No sabía por qué le había dicho eso, pero algo dentro de él sabía que pasaría._

– _¡Jamás lo haré, Foxy!_

Y, de seguro, termino olvidándolo con un gran odio.

Rió con ironía. Siempre mataba a los guardias sin ninguna piedad, siempre les había parecido demasiado repugnante, pero termina conociendo a Gemma, la nueva guardia, y había terminado enamorándose de ella.

…

Gemma sintió un escalofrío muy grande. Como si alguien demasiado importante para ella la estuviera recordando.

– ¿Estás bien, mamá?

– Sí, sí. – Asintió. – Bueno, tengo malas noticias.

– No tenemos comida y querrás sugerir ir a comer. – Dijo Roxy.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Quien sabe… – ¡No era su culpa! Había tenido hambre…

– Bueno, ¿a dónde quieren ir?

– ¡Hay que ir a la pizzería!

– ¿Estás loca? – Preguntó Mike.

– ¡VAMOS!

…

– ¿Cómo le hace para convencernos? – Preguntó Jeremy mientras veía aun molesto Mike.

– Ni idea.

Gemma se sintió incómoda al recordar al lugar donde solía trabajar. Su mirada se fijaba en todas partes, llenándola de lindos recuerdos cuando se encontraba con los animatronicos y su querido Foxy.

– ¿Qué des-?

Chica se quedó congelada al ver a Gemma ahí tan cerca de ella. Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir (quién sabe cómo le hacía) cuando Gemma sonrió ligeramente.

– Hola, Chica.

– G-G-Gemma. – Sonrió con pura felicidad.

– Es bueno verte otra vez, Chica.

…

Foxy estaba en shock observando desde su lugar a su queridaGemma. La reina de sus pensamientos. Y ahí simplemente sentada junto con la pequeña Roxy y los otros dos que no sabía su nombres.

– ¿Gemma…? – Inquirió en silencio.

¿De verdad estaba ahí o tanto extrañarla hizo que empezara a tener alucinaciones? Lo segundo era más probable, pero su cordura ya estaba perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, así que era la primera.

Quería correr, abrazarla y darle el beso que jamás llego a darle por culpa de su cobardía. Aunque había notado que Gemma no había cambiado tanto. Inclusive se veía de la misma manera cuando la conoció: hermosa y radiante.

– Ay, Gemma… si supieras lo cuanto que te he extrañado.

…

– ¿Estás bien, Chica? – Preguntó Gemma. – ¿Y por qué eres humano?

– Eh… Esto…

– Espera, ¡¿estás personas son los animatronicos?! – Exclamó Mike con sorpresa.

– Sí, Golden me lo dijo.

– ¿Golden te habló? – Preguntó Gemma fijándose en su hija.

– Sí, aparte es muy educado.

– ¿Verdad? Es un encanto de osito gominola.

– ¡Sí! Aparte, parece muy uke, ¿no crees?

– Sip, en cierto modo no parece seme. De seguro, como es muy inocente, le dan duro contra el muro.

– ¡Sí! ¿Quién será el seme?

– Tal vez Freddy, digo, parece, ¿no?

– ¡Sí!

Mike, Jeremy y Chica veían a esas dos mujeres con la boca abierta mientras sentían un fuerte escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Aunque Chica no fuera al 100% humano, esa platica que tenían esas dos de verdad preocupaba.

– ¿Por qué son humanos? – Preguntó Jeremy mirando a Chica.

– Lo único que nos dijeron fue algo llamado "Magia Otaku". No sé qué es eso. – Respondió Chica.

Mike empezó a carcajearse mientras Jeremy trataba en vano de no reírse. Gemma escucho la respuesta de Chica, por lo cual también empezó a reírse.

– Gemma, ¿crees que luego puedas ir a vernos? – Preguntó Chica con un sonrojo.

– Por supuesto. – La mujer sonrió. – Inclusive me quedare hasta la noche para estar con ustedes como hace tiempo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Estás loca?! – Gritó Roxy, impactada.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Inquirió Gemma con una sonrisa relajada. – No creo que sea tan malo, después de todo yo ya he estado aquí. Conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano. – Le guiñó un ojo a Chica quien se sonrojó.

– ¡Agh! Ya me acorde porque no te quería traer aquí.

Gemma rió.

…

– ¡Vengan, niños y niñas! ¡Sus amigos Bonnie, Chica y Freddy darán un concierto!

Las personas en el restaurante se acercaron para presenciar ese lindo concierto que darían los tres principales. El sonido de la música empezó a sonar, tocando la misma canción desde hace mucho tiempo cuando se creó el lugar. Era extraño que la gente no se cansara de esa canción, probablemente porque les creaba muchos recuerdos sobre infancia con esa canción.

Gemma se paró y se acercó hasta la primera fila, siendo el centro de atención de los tres principales cuando pudieron verla. Bonnie sonrió con pura alegría, Freddy se sonrojó un poco al ver a Gemma otra vez y Chica dio una sonrisa adorable.

Los tres empezaron a tocar su usual música. La que siempre habían tocado desde que ese horrible día sucedió.

…

Si Roxy fuese sincera, claramente diría que el show le estaba gustando. Inclusive la mirada nostálgica de su madre con un extraño y hermoso brillo.

Podía verlo todo desde cerca de Pirate's Cove. Podía ver como su madre sonreía, como Mike miraba todo con los brazos cruzados aunque tenía una pequeña y delicada sonrisa, y también Jeremy que se encontraba comiendo una pizza y sin querer se llenó las mejillas de salsa de tomate.

Roxy rápidamente miró hacía su lados para comprobar que nadie la estuviera viendo. Entró sigilosamente al lugar y parpadeó un par de veces para poder acostumbrarse a esa oscuridad normal en Pirate's Cove.

– Hola, Foxy.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a Rassiel-Magics, SweetCookie y abusefucsia1700 por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: **¡Sí! Me gusta confundir :3 Es parte de mi encanto natural (?) ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! No, no, no, no. Hay que golpearlos con gran brutalidad hasta que salga la sangre como una linda fuente :3

¡Sí! ¡Volvió el Negroha! ¡Yanderes, yanderes everywhere!

Que sexy mi Sheremy~. ¡Viva el shaoi! *A Roxy Vidal le gusta esto*

Roxy: ¡Yo solamente puedo decirle senpai, perra! *Cuando Shay nota que su OC va a entrar en modo perra loca la detiene por los brazos antes de que mate a su amiga* ¡Suéltame! ¡Katchy es mío! *Kuro mira todo con lágrimas en los ojos y con un aura asesina dirigida especialmente a Katchy*

**Para SweetCookie: **Comprendo tu amor por el incesto, mi querida amiga. ¡Viva!

Sip, mucho hermoso amor entre esa Roxy. En cierto modo, si pienso hacer un trío… probablemente~

**Para abusefucsia1700: **Súper letal y kawaii. ¡Eso lo veremos después! ~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

Era de noche en ese lugar, era raro que todo resultara tranquilo. Literalmente. Y eso que la pizza del demonio siempre era oscura, aterradora y sangrienta.

– ¿Era necesario esconderte en los baños de hombres, mamá? – Preguntó Roxy viendo como su madre salía del baño de hombres.

– ¿Qué? Siempre me dio curiosidad como eran.

– ¿Eh? – Roxy alzó una ceja ante eso.

– Jajaja. ¿Qué? – Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del guardia.

– Mujeres…

Cuando se encontró en la oficina junto con los demás, notó como Gemma miraba al cupcake.

– ¡Yo recuerdo esta cosita tierna! Sinceramente pensaba llamarte Cupcake cuando ibas a nacer. – Roxy se puso roja. – Pero me llego mejor la inspiración y decidí por el mejor nombre, aunque ligeramente modificado.

Roxy se volvió a poner roja, solamente que su sonrojo fue acompañado por las risitas suaves de sus compañeros.

– C-Cállate, mamá. – Dijo avergonzada. – Eso no era necesario de contar.

– Si lo era. Digo, si Kuro, Vanesa y, ahora Mike y Jeremy lo saben, supongo que ya no hay problema, ¿no?

– ¿Vanesa? ¿Quién es Vanesa? – Preguntó Jeremy.

– Oh, ella es…

– ¡Hola, Gemma!

En menos de un momento, los animatronicos se encontraban en la puerta izquierda. Freddy y Bonnie tenían unos adorables sonrojos, Foxy y Chica carecían ahora de una sonrisa marca Colgate.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Gemma? ¿Has podido pagar esa renta que jamás pudiste pagar? ¿Te casaste? ¿Saliste con alguien? ¿Era mujer u hombre? ¿Fue suave contigo? ¿Tuvieron sexo salvaje? ¿Ya es dejado de ir a esas fiestas? ¿Te siguen gustando los _Mashups_? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu vida? ¿Me extrañaste?

– Bien. Sí, si pude. No. Sólo unas dos veces. Ambos sexos. Sí. Pues sexo salvaje nunca hubo falta, aunque también tenían una gran habilidad con la crema batida. Sí. Sí. No me puedo quejar, digo, si tengo a esa niña como hija. Por supuesto que te extrañe, Chica. – Gemma se acercó y le tocó delicadamente la mejilla.

– U-Uh… Qué bueno. – Dijo Chica con un sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas plásticas.

– Siempre me pareció divertido la manera en la que te ponías rojita, Chica. – Gemma rió.

– ¿Acaso ya nos has olvidado, Gemma? – Dijo Freddy con tristeza, pero al menos pudo disimularlo bien.

– ¡Como podría olvidarlos! – Dijo abrazando a Freddy y Bonnie en el proceso, demostrando el hecho de que verdad los había extrañado.

– ¿Y a mí?

Las miradas del pirata y la humana se encontraron. Ambos ojos dorados se veían con una intensidad, como si se reflejara un hermoso sentimiento perdido por los años, pero que parecía seguir brillando como una estrella.

Antes de que Foxy dijera algo más, Gemma lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y la atrajo hacia ella. Ambos rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, los labios lo suficientemente cerca para dar un rose suave. Foxy se puso demasiado rojo, hasta parecía que sacaba humo.

– Como olvidar a mi mejor amigo y la única persona que hubiera sido el padre de mi hija. – Foxy se puso mucho más rojo con esas palabras.

Justo cuando la cosa se volvió más "linda", Gemma le plantó un apasionado beso a Foxy. El animatronico-humano no tardo en corresponder, dándole un apasionado beso. Si llegaba a morir ahora, al menos moriría feliz.

– Mierda… Creo que me lavare los ojos después de esto… – Murmuró Roxy tallándose los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía.

Los demás estaban demasiado shockeados para hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

– Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro. – Foxy alzó una ceja. – Lo siento, Foxy, pero me gusta mucho Sebastián, así que no puedo aceptar los sentimientos que me das. Lo lamento, pero puedes escoger a cualquiera de esos dos guardias. Te irá bien con alguno de los dos. Aparte tienen muy lindos traseros. – Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa.

Tanto Mike como Jeremy se pusieron rojos como tomates. Bonnie, curioso, miró las retaguardias de los dos guardias.

– Es cierto. – Murmuró él.

– ¡BONNIE!

Foxy, al principio de la respuesta de Gemma, sintió el corazón romperse a miles de añicos. Le dolía horrible, siempre creyó que Gemma le correspondería, pero no fue así, ella no aceptó sus sentimientos, aunque trató de ser lo más dulce que pudo, no fue tan malo el rechazo como él había imaginado algunas veces.

– No te sientas mal, Foxy. – Dijo una voz delicada a lado suyo. Era Roxy. – No me gusta verte triste. Sé que algún día encontraras a esa persona que estará a tu lado y te amara.

– Gracias, pequeña grumete. – Sonrió forzadamente y acarició con dulzura la cabeza de Roxy.

– No hay de qué.

…

– ¡GAH! ¡¿Y no te da miedo?! ¡He escuchado muchas historias sobre esa pizzería! ¡PENSÉ QUE MORIRÍAS! ¡No quiero que mueras, Roxy! ¡¿Qué haré si mueres?! ¡De seguro el gobierno irá por mí y experimentara conmigo! ¡No quiero ser una rata de laboratorio! ¡No! ¡Y no quiero que nada te pase! ¡Iré a trabajar contigo! ¡Eso es! ¡¿PERO SI LO HAGO NO MORIRÉ YO TAMBIÉN?! ¡Roxy! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! – Una chica demasiado pálida de cabello negro en las puntas y rubio en las partes enteras amarrado en una coleta de cabello y tenía unas horribles ojeras, hablaba rápidamente sosteniendo un par de libros.

– Calmarte primero que nada, Vanesa. – Dijo Roxy con una ligera venita en su frente.

– ¡Gah! ¡Lo siento mucho, Roxy! Lamento de verdad molestarte con mis palabras. – La mirada de Vanesa se puso demasiado triste.

– No tienes que disculparte, Vanesa. – Roxy era sincera, no le molestaba la actitud nerviosa de Vanesa. En cierto modo, le parecía tierno.

– ¿Enserio? Siempre pensé que mi actitud te molestaba, inclusive pensé que la odiabas. – Unas ligeras lágrimas salieron de los ojos vacíos de Vanesa.

– Yo jamás llegaría a odiarte, Vanesa. Prefiero sufrir miles de torturas que llegar a odiarte. Te quiero mucho, Vanesa. – Roxy se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras.

– ¡¿E-E-Enserio?! – Vanesa se puso igual de roja, pero había un extraño brillo que pudo mostrarse en esos vacíos ojos.

– S-Sí.

– Yo… ¡Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso! – Dijo con una sonrisa demasiado sincera.

– Sí… Y yo me alegro de que lo escuches. – Se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo.

– Dime, Roxy, ¿cómo te va con ese trabajo en la pizzería? – Preguntó Vanesa más tranquila.

– Pues… no me quejo. Ayer fue, en cierto modo, muy interesante. – Acomodó un poco la bufanda que traía puesta. – Tuvimos un tipo de reunión… familiar, todo fue de maravilla. Hasta fue divertido. – Roxy trató de no reír al recordar la cara de súper shock de Mike y Jeremy cuando su madre y Foxy se besaron.

– ¿Una reunión familiar? Siempre pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas.

– Está fue especial. Por eso no me quejo de ella.

– Oh, eso es bueno.

– ¿Y a ti te pasó algo interesante en ese momento?

– Pues… nada. Solamente recordé en tus palabras. "Todos los hombres son cerdos". – Dijo tratando de recordar bien la frase.

– ¿Jonathan trató de pasarse contigo, no? – Había algo alrededor de Roxy que daba un miedo increíble.

– Para nada. Seguí tu consejo, lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en su parte baja. – Rió nerviosa.

– Buena chica. – Roxy sonrió tranquila.

…

– ¿Estás bien, grumete? – Preguntó Foxy tratando de hacerle una pequeña trenza a Roxy.

– Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – Roxy preguntó girando ligeramente la cabeza.

– ¡No te muevas! – Roxy se sobresaltó ante el grito y giró normalmente la cabeza, quedándose derechita. – Así está mejor. No sé, siento que estás muy tensa.

– ¿Tensa?

– Sí.

– Pues… no lo estoy, sinceramente. Estoy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Sonrió sinceramente.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí. Realmente estoy segura.

– ¡Roxy, es momento de trabajar! – El grito de Mike alertó a los dos, deteniéndose en el acto.

– Lo mejor será que vaya a trabajar junto con Mike y Jeremy.

– Esos dos no me agradan, grumete. Veo algo malo en ellos.

– Pues creo que son solamente tus ideas. Ellos son buena gente. Son mis amigos y siempre lo serán.

…

– _Hola, ¿Hola? ¡Hey! Hey, wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo._ _Uh, hey, escucha, puede que no logre enviarte un mensaje mañana. _–De repente empezaron a escucharse golpes, golpes como si alguien estuviera tocando una puerta. –_Ha sido una mala noche para mí aquí. _– Se escucharon más golpes. –_ Um, Es-estoy un poco contento de haber grabado mis mensajes para ti, uh, cuando lo hice. _– Los golpes se escucharon un poco más fuerte y más furiosos_._ – _Uh, hey, hazme un favor. Tal vez en algún momento, uh, ¿Podrías revisar dentro de los trajes en la trastienda? Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien compruebe. Quizá no sea tan malo. Uh, S-s-s-siempre me pregunté lo que había en todas esas cabezas vacías allá atrás._ – Una caja musical empezó a escucharse en esa grabación. – _Ya sabes… oh, no… _– Unos fuertes ruidos se escucharon por última vez, Roxy reconoció que se trataban de los sonidos de los animatronoicos atacando al pobre guardia.

– Con que eso es lo que le paso a Scott… – Murmuró Gemma con unas ganas increíbles de llorar. Scott había su mejor amigo, una de las personas quienes le habían apoyado como nunca. – Oh, Scott… si hubiera estado ahí… esto jamás te hubiera pasado…

– Lo que paso ya paso, mamá. Ya no hay posibilidad de volver atrás.

– Lo sé…

Cuando menos lo notaron, el grito típico de Foxy se escuchó por la puerta izquierda. Antes de que cerraran las puertas, Foxy corrió rápidamente hacia adentro, agarró a Roxy de la cintura y la cargó al estilo princesa, para luego salir del otro lado.

Tanto los guardias como la madre de la secuestrada se quedaron con las mandíbulas en el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿Eso acaba de pasar?

– Sip. Y eso fue, en cierto modo, increíble, chicos.

– Sí, algo. – Estuvieron de acuerdo ambos hombres.

– ¿Ahora qué quiere hacer, señora? – Preguntó Mike.

Hubo un fuerte brillo en los ojos de Gemma. Algo misterioso y aterrador había en ese brillo.

– ¡TRENZAS!

– Oh, mierda…

…

– Eso no era necesario, ¿sabes?

– Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tienes que admitir que fueron muy buenos mis reflejos.

– Bueno… sí. En cierto modo fue increíble.

Foxy sonrió.

– Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Roxy.

– ¡Roxy, hola!

Los otros originales se acercaron a la pareja. Freddy sonrió amigablemente, Bonnie lo copió y Chica le dio un fuerte abrazo a la cobriza.

– Me aplastas, Chica. – Dijo con dificultad.

– Ups, ¡sorry!

– Dime, Roxy, ¿cómo te ha ido estos últimos años?

– Pues… no me quejo, sinceramente. En la escuela me va bien, en cierto modo. Rass y Katchess arreglan eso cada día. También tengo a Vanesa, una cosita muy tierna, sinceramente. Con mi mamá me ha ido normal, aunque hay momentos en los que se pasa y pone sus pechos en mi lindo rostro. Pero fuera de eso… – Roxy se puso algo roja y miró a otra parte. –… los extrañe demasiado.

– ¡Nosotros también a ti, Roxy! – Dijo Bonnie muy alegremente.

– Me alegra mucho saber eso, Bonnie.

– ¡Roxy! ¡Aléjanos de tu madre loca! – Los gritos de Mike alertaron a la pobre Roxy.

– ¿Eh?

Ambos guardias llegaron corriendo con un gran pánico. Lo curioso de esos dos fue el hecho de que tuvieran graciosas trenzas.

– Mamá… – Murmuró ella con fastidio. – ¿Lo volviste a hacer, verdad? – Preguntó al ver a su madre llegar con una sonrisita amable.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Adoro las trenzas y tú lo sabes!

– No quiero recordar eso, mujer.

– ¡Ow! ¿Por qué? ¡Recuerdo cuando te hacía las trenzas más adorables de todo el mundo! ¡Y mucho con el hecho de que tenía ponía vestiditos! ¡También recuerdo la cara de Kuro cada vez que te veía, siempre te llamaba princesa suya y que cuando crecieran se casarían! ¡Siempre decía que te alejaría de las brujas y los dragones para que pudieran vivir felices para siempre! ¡Ow! – Exclamó con un lindo sonrojo al recordar a su pequeña criatura en un adorable vestidito rojo y unas adorables trenzas.

Todos de repente se imaginaron a la chica de esa manera pero en versión de 3 años. Después de imaginar eso, todos se sonrojaron al imaginar lo tierna que había sido en esa edad.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos giraron los rostros al origen del aterrador grito. Vieron ahí a una chica mirándolos fijamente con una increíble expresión de puro terror.

– ¡OH, DIOS…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Roxy dio una mueca de terror y nerviosismo al ver a la persona intrusa. Debía admitir que esa persona era muy loca para entrar a este lugar a tales horas.

– ¡¿VANESA?!

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a Rassiel-Magics, Guest, SweetCookie y fuscia1700 por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: **¡Rassieeel! Pero si no me fui por mucho tiempo, Rassiel. *Se pone un poco roja ante el súper abrazo*

Roxy: Morire axficiada… *Roxy apenas puede hablar… creo que se está poniendo azul.*  
Rass: Uh... ¡No es tan malo! *se aferra más a la autora* ¿Verdad Katchy? *Katchy no responde pues básicamente se está desangrando por la nariz debido a que tiene la cara también entre los pechos de su prima*  
Roxy: ¡Maldito, Katchy! ¡Deja de actuar como un pervertido y ayúdame a salir de aquí!

¿Contento? Esta radiando de alegría infinita mientras escupe arcoíris.

*A Rass Walker le gusta esto, pero a Roxy Vidal no*

Jajajaja, no lo había pensado de esa manera, sinceramente jajaja.

*Gemma está buscando unos papales de adopción para la chica adorable que le está dejando un mensaje*

Bye~

**Para SweetCookie: **Amiga, no… Me estás dando sensualonas ideas ;)

**Para abusefucsia1700: **Será un gran misterioooooo. No puedo revelarte nada hasta el esperado final~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– ¡R-R-R-R-R-ROXY! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS! – Gritó Vanesa con puro temor.

– ¡Vanesa, tranquila, ellos-!

Había algo en la mirada de Vanesa, una mirada demasiado peligrosa y aterradora. Curiosamente, los animatronicos-humanos reconocieron ese tipo de mirada de locura. Es como si viajaran al pasado en los más horribles y tristes recuerdos que hubieran tenido en toda su no-vida.

– No la toquen. – La mirada de Vanesa se volvió fría, sacando de repente un cuchillo de su camisa. Lo sostuvo sin un deje de temor o vacilación. Se notaba que estaba dispuesta a hacer cosas horribles con cuestión de proteger a su amiga. – No se acerquen a ella… No quiero que lo hagan.

– Vanesa, cálmate. – La mirada de Roxy también se volvió fría y molesta.

– Aléjate de ellos, Roxy. Son peligrosos. ¡No quiero que te hagan daño!

– ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Ellos no me harán ningún daño, tonta! Ellos son mis am-

– ¿Amigos? ¡Por favor, Roxy! ¡Ellos son asesinos! ¡Mi padre me había dicho historias sobre ellos! ¡No te les acerques! ¡Son monstruos!

Roxy se acercó a Vanesa con pasos duros y firmes. Cuando frente a ella, le dio una muy fuerte cachetada que hasta por todo el lugar se escuchó el eco del golpe. Todos abrieron los ojos con gran sorpresa, mientras que Vanesa la miraba con gran sorpresa mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla herida.

– Te escucho decir eso otra vez y juro que jamás te perdonare, Vanesa.

La mirada de Vanesa supera la sorpresa que tenía. Ella solamente agacho la cabeza con tristeza mientras asentía.

– Está bien…

Roxy dio un suspiro para luego agarrar delicadamente el rostro de Vanesa y levantarlo, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

– Lo siento…

– No importa. Me lo merecía…

– Sí, es cierto. Te lo merecías.

– "_¡¿Qué acaso no debería hacerla sentir mejor?!"_ – Fue el pensamiento de todos ante la respuesta de la cobriza.

– Lamento mucho haberles gritado ese tipo de cosas. – Se disculpó Vanesa con vergüenza.

– No hay problema. No es la primera vez que nos dicen eso, así que ya no importa. – Dijo Freddy con algo de seriedad.

– De verdad… yo…

– Ya dijimos que no hay problema. – Chica sonrió amablemente.

– En cierto modo, me alegra escuchar eso. – Vanesa sonrió con nerviosismo.

…

– ¿Cuál lado quieres, Roxy? ¿Izquierdo o derecho?

– ¿Por qué rayos siempre quieres hacerme una coleta?

– Es una costumbre. Me la pego tu madre.

– No me digas… – Dijo con sarcasmo.

– ¿Debería hacerle trenzas a tu amiga también? – Inquirió con curiosidad.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Alzó una ceja.

– Bueno, así podríamos llevarnos bien ambos. De poco a poco.

– Creo que sería, en cierto modo, una excelente idea. Solamente no vayas a arruinarlo, Foxy.

– Lo dices como si yo siempre lo arruinara…

– Pues…

…

– ¿Estás bien, señorita? – Golden Freddy le preguntó a la pobre rubia-pelinegra. La chica dio un pequeño salto ante el susto para luego sonrojarse ante el lindo chico frente a ella.

Lo curioso es que _este chico_ no tenía ojos.

– Eh… S-S-S-S-Sí. Estoy bien. – Empezó a ponerse un poco más roja.

– ¿Segura?

– Sí…

– ¿Cómo te llamas, señorita?

– Me llamó Vanesa. ¿Y tú? – Al parecer Vanesa empezaba a tomar un poco de confianza como transcurría la conversación.

– Me llamo Golden Freddy. Puedes llamarme Golden si lo deseas, mi querida dama. – Golden hizo una reverencia quitándose hasta el sombrero, pareciendo todo un caballero.

– Por supuesto. – Vanesa sonrió mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

Vanesa miró hacia el suelo. Se veía triste, pero en realidad se encontraba feliz. Aunque tenía una muy buena razón para sentirse triste: El odio que Roxy tuvo hacia ella. Sabía que se había pasado demasiado con insultarlos sin haberlos conocidos, sin ni siquiera saber si eran buenos o no. ¿Por qué no pensaba antes de hablar? Si algún día no podría controlarse, Roxy jamás la perdonaría y la odiaría. Vanesa no quería eso, le rompería el corazón si Roxy le llegaría a odiar. Inclusive haría de todo tipo de cosas por recuperar el amor de Roxy.

Con una melodiosa voz, empezó a cantar una canción que le gustaba mucho…

_Shinobu no midare kagiri shirarezu  
setsugetsuka no toki kimi o omou  
torawareta shisen ga hazusenai  
youen na sugata de sensu katate ni_

_Kago no naka no tori wa itsu itsu deau?  
Hito o neshizume mangetsu no yoru ni_

– Usted tiene una hermosa voz, señorita. – Golden le sonrió con cariño.

– Muchas gracias, Golden…

…

– Are you ready for Freddy? – Exclamó Roxy con una pose muy extraña.

– No, no, no. Tiene que ser como si presentaras un tipo de comercial.

– ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

– Bueno…

– No quiero saber, Freddy. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a presentar el show. Me he llegado a preguntar cómo sería eso…

– Dilo con más emoción y alzando el brazo, al mismo tiempo que parece que estás señalando algo.

– ¿Eso no es de mala educación?

– No estás señalando a nadie, Roxy. – Freddy rió un poco.

– Bueno, bueno… – Infló sus cachetes de una forma muy divertida. – Are you ready for Freddy?! – Exclamó como si se tratara de un concierto de Heavy Metal.

– ¿Qué rayos fue eso…? – Preguntó Freddy, sorprendido.

– No sé. Se me salió. – Roxy empezó a reírse.

Freddy _de verdad _aguanto las ganas de reírse junto con la cobriza.

…

Horas después termino el turno de los guardias. Tal vez deberían quedarse con el empleo permanente, ya ni siquiera están haciendo nada. Bueno, si nada quiere decir que Roxy practica la frase de Freddy con el animatronico oso, que Foxy tenga tendencias "Poner trenzas" junto con Gemma hacia Roxy, Mike y Jeremy, que Vanesa este cantando toda la noche por pedido de Golden, que Chica muera de celos ya que su pequeña Roxy pasa más tiempo con los varones y que Bonnie escuche como Vanesa canta, si dicen que eso no es nada…

... pues están en lo cierto.

– ¡Los veremos después, chicos! – Se despidió Gemma con una gran y adorable sonrisa.

– ¡Bye, Gemma! ¡Adiós, Roxy! – Se despidió Jeremy.

– Adiós. – Fue la despedida monótona que dieron Roxy y Mike al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Saluden con educación, por Dios! – Y esa fue la respuesta de Gemma y Jeremy.

Tanto Mike como Roxy rieron un poco antes de chocar los puños y despedirse con la mano.

– Hasta pronto, Mike. – Roxy sonrió.

– Bye, Roxy. – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jeremy y Gemma sonrieron abiertamente antes de que jalaran a sus respectivas parejas para poder irse cada quien a su hogar.

– ¿Sucede algo, Mike? – Preguntó Jeremy ya alejado de las dos mujeres.

Mike se veía preocupado, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Jeremy cambio su rostro.

– Pues… no. Sinceramente, no. – Respondió. – Creo haber visto un moretón en cuello de Roxy.

– ¿Moretón? ¿No será ese amigo que Gemma mencionó? – Preguntó Jeremy con preocupación.

– Algo me dice que sí. Por lo que dijo Gemma, tal vez sea el causante eso. – Dijo. – Además, recuerdo que por un segundo pude ver otra vez las cicatrices en la espalda de Roxy.

– Espero que se encuentre bien.

– Sí… yo también.

Jeremy notó algo. Un brillo muy poco inusual en Mike, como si la mención de la cobriza provocara algo dentro de su compañero. ¿No será qué…?

– ¿Tú también, eh, Mike? – Murmuró sin haber sido escuchado por su amigo.

…

Roxy empezó a maldecirse por dentro y fuera. ¡¿CÓMO HABÍA SIDO CAPAZ DE HABER OLVIDADO A VANESA?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGA ERA ELLA?!

– Una que olvida a su propia amiga en la pizzería del demonio. – Murmuró la chica golpeándose la cabeza con la mano.

Justo cuando iba a llegar al lugar y "salvar a Vanesa", una gruesa mano la agarró de la muñeca y la jaló hacia el callejón en un fuerte golpe.

– Hola, mi pequeña Roxy.

– Déjame en paz…

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Nada más me veías, saltabas a mis brazos y nos divertíamos los dos juntos. Ahora actúas como una mujer adulta y madura.

– ¿Me estás diciendo niña?

– Siempre serás mi pequeña, Roxy. Y tú misma lo sabes.

– ¡Cállate, idiota!

La sonrisa que el hombre tenía en su rostro desapareció para mostrar una mirada siniestra y furiosa.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?

– Yo…

– Mi querida Roxy, tú sabes que **odio **que me digan "idiota". – Dijo sacando un cuchillo de una manera rápida y clavándosela en el hombro.

– ¡AGH! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Con algo de fuerza se quitó el cuchillo. La sangre salía de una manera muy lenta y reluciente, lo cual era muy extraño eso. Sin poder evitarlo, Roxy gimió al sentir el dolor en su herida.

– Detente… Yo no…

– ¿Por qué siempre dices eso, mi querida Roxy? Cuando te hago sentir este tipo de torturas, lo has deseado. Te excitas con tan sólo enterrarte esto en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo…

Volvió a enterrar el cuchillo en la misma zona de la herida, haciéndolo más profundo.

– ¡D-D-D-ETENTE! ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTO!

– Ellos te cambiaron, ¿eh? – Sonrió de manera siniestra. – Yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a la normalidad otra vez, Roxy. Puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser la misma máquina de siempre.

La mirada de Roxy tenía una expresión de terror puro. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño. Ella quería despertar ahora.

– ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

El grito alerto a los dos, girando sus rostros para ver a la persona quien grito. Roxy se quedó en shock a la persona algo alejada de ellos.

– ¡¿FOXY?!

– ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, BASTARDO! – Foxy mostró sus afilados dientes hacia el hombre vestido de negro.

– ¿Con qué tú eres la persona quién cambio a mi querida Roxy, eh? Pues te tengo noticias, idiota, ella prefiere estar conmigo que estar con alguno de ustedes. Después de todo, fuiste la causa de sus heridas…

En un movimiento rápido, arrancó el cuchillo, volteó a Roxy enseñándole su espalda y de un solo jaloneo le arrancó la camisa mostrando las horribles cicatrices que tenía. De verdad se veían horribles ante los ojos del animatronico. Inclusive se veían demasiado frescas, como si se las hubieran hecho uno días antes y con más fuerza.

– ¿Yo… le hice… _eso_? – Inquirió con horror.

– Todas estas son tus marcas… Y algunas de ellas, las más frescas, son mis marcas y como ves son más profundas, altamente especiales, ¿no crees, Roxy? – Dijo una aterradora sonrisa.

– No me toques… – Murmuró.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Roxy? ¡Sí tú siempre deseabas esto! El cómo te torturaba, el cómo te golpeaba, el cómo me burlaba de ti… Siempre te había encantado, ¿no?

– Yo… – Roxy empezó a apretar los puños con fuerza.

– Después de todo, tu padre le hacía lo mismo a tu madre…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a Rassiel-Magics y fuscia1700 por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: ***Gemma mira a Rassiel con una ceja alzada* Jajaja, no sé quién eres, pero me caes bien. *Sonríe de manera tierna*

Roxy: ¡Puto pervertido! *Por fin logra liberarse y se alegra por el aire fresco, pero de repente aparece Gemma en un súper sexy bikini y abraza con mucha fuerza a su hija, apretándola en sus pechos*

*A Gemma Vidal le gusta hacer trenzas, a Mike-Súper Guapo- Schmidt y a Jeremy Fitzgerald no les gusta esto*

Mmm… me has dado una idea zukulenta, Rass ;)

Vanesa entro por su cuenta con unas cuantas armas ninja y equipo de espionaje. Lo normal :3

Bye~

**Para fuscia1700: **Jajaja. Sinceramente si había pensado ponerlos así, pero ya que :3

Chau for you~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– ¡Eso no es cierto, hijo de puta!

– ¿No me crees? ¡Qué mala! Antes me creías en todo, mi querida Roxy. Realmente no me gusta que ellos te hayan cambiado por completo, mi querida Roxy. Realmente lo odio. – Apretó la herida sin ningún tipo de preocupación hacia la chica.

– Realmente eres un maldito bastardo… – Susurró Roxy con ira.

– Soy el bastardo que te tocó, ¿no? – Sonrió de manera divertida.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – Exclamó Foxy corriendo hacia los dos humanos.

El hombre empujó con mucha fuerza a la pobre Roxy hacia unos contenedores de basura. Rápidamente sacó un cuchillo escondido en sus ropajes y, de un rápido movimiento, lo lanzó hacia Foxy que, afortunadamente, lo pudo esquivar a tiempo, pero dejándole una pequeño rasguño en su mejilla.

– ¡Aléjate de él! – Exclamó Roxy arañando al hombre en la mejilla, dejando sus marcas muy profundas.

– ¡Oh! La gatita tiene garras. – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Roxy gruñó en respuesta.

La luz del sol, que apenas se encontraba en sus hermosos rayos, alumbro al hombre mostrando su aspecto. Él vestía de ropas oscuras, probablemente por eso no se podía ver bien su aspecto cuando se acercaba a Roxy, y se notaba que tenía buen cuerpo. Tenía la tez pálida, su cabello blanco se encontraba un poco alborotado, su ojo izquierdo se encontraba descubierto mostrando un color rosa suave (extrañamente parecía un ojo felino) y su ojo derecho se encontraba tapado por un parche.

– Vaya… no has cambiado mucho…

– No es mi culpa de que me guste violarte en la oscuridad. Es más divertido hacerlo de esa manera.

Foxy gruñó con gran ira ante ese comentario.

– Haruka… ¿Por qué volviste solamente para torturarme? – Preguntó Roxy con seriedad.

– ¡Porque es divertido! Digo, ¿qué tiene de malo molestar a mi amor?

– Tiene muchas cosas, Haruka.

– ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! – Haruka rió de manera maníaca. – ¡Eres tan graciosa, Roxy!

– Esto no es una broma. Terminé cansándome de tus abusos. Ahora… déjame en paz.

Foxy se acercó a Roxy para quitarse su propia camisa y colocarla alrededor de los hombros de Roxy para poder protegerla del frío.

– ¡Te mataré! – Exclamó Foxy mostrando los colmillos que tenía y planeando correr hacia el albino.

– ¡Alto, Foxy! No tiene nada sentido acabar con su miserable vida. – Dijo Roxy deteniendo al animatronico-humano. – Porque seré yo quien acabe con su vida, tarde o temprano.

– Esperare ese día con ansias. – Dijo poniéndose su capucha, pero se podía ver su sonrisa. Una muy aterradora sonrisa.

Y en un parpadeo… él desapareció.

– Le diré a Gemma. – Dijo Foxy con gran seriedad.

– ¿Qué? ¡No puedes decirle a mi madre!

– Dime una razón por lo cual no. – La mirada y voz de Foxy se volvió tan madura y seria.

A Roxy le dio un escalofrío.

– P-Porque no…

– Esa no es una razón. – Dijo agarrando la mano de Roxy con algo de fuerza.

– Foxy… duele… – Murmuró.

Foxy la volteó a ver con enojo, pero al ver su rostro de tristeza, su rostro cambio a uno preocupado para relajar su agarre y así poder voltearse frente a Roxy.

La agarró por los hombros para empujarla a su cuerpo y así poder abrazarla.

– Hubieras dicho algo todo este tiempo…

– Yo no quería que se preocuparan por mí. He llegado a detestarlo. – Confesó mirando hacia otra parte.

– ¿Y si lo hubieran descubierto de la peor manera?

– No me hubiera importado. – Respondió con seriedad.

– Mientes.

– No quiero tu preocupación. No necesito a nadie. Yo misma sé cómo defenderme de idiotas como Haruka o Kuro. Yo estoy bien sola, sin importar la situación. Yo ya soy una adulta.

Foxy sonrió de manera cálida.

– Mientes.

…

Los tres guardias se encontraban en el quinto turno. Roxy podía notar que Mike se encontraba nervioso cuando Jeremy empezó a poner la grabación. Esa grabación era lo último que tenía de Scott…

Lo primero que escucharon no era la voz del Chico del Teléfono hablando como siempre. Sonaba con un tono profundo, borroso y demoníaco, es como si la voz de unos de los animatronicos estuviera sonando.

Y, extrañamente, Roxy podía entender todo lo que decía ese extraño y aterrador mensaje.

– _Es lamentable que el desarrollo de la agricultura en masa tenga una marcha más rápida por medio del empleo más amplio de sus maravillosos mecanismos. ¿No sería posible emplear estos estudios de experimentos rápidos de laboratorio para indicar la influencia de varios tipos de abonos o fertilizantes en el crecimiento de las plantas? Está usted en lo justo. Incontables usos tendrán para las futuras gener-… rara vez la recompensa de sus contemporáneos; el gozo del creador._

– Eso realmente fue extraño… – Murmuró ella con curiosidad.

– ¿Dijiste algo, Roxy?

– No… nada…

– ¿Segura?

– Sí. – Dijo mirando hacia las cámaras.

– Está bien… – Dijo Mike no muy convencido.

Extrañamente el primero en salir fue Foxy, observando las cámaras con gran cautela como si estuviera calculando algún tipo de plan para los tres guardias.

– No me gusta cómo nos mira. – Comentó Jeremy.

– A mí tampoco. De seguro hará otra vez ese movimiento que hizo con Roxy para secuestrarla. – Dijo Mike.

– De seguro que sí. – Ambos trataron vagamente de no reírse.

– ¡Hey! Eso no fue gracioso, ¿saben? – Roxy se puso algo roja ante la ligera burla de sus amigos.

– ¿Entonces dejas que tus amigos se burlen de ti? Que idiotez, Roxy. – Dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Los tres voltearon hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el albino de ojos rosas, Haruka.

– _Hello, mother fuckers._ – Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa coqueta.

– ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó Jeremy asustado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Haruka?

– Solamente vengo a saludarte, mi hermosa dama. – Dijo Haruka acercándose a la cobriza con una sonrisa seductora.

– Aléjate de mí, bastardo.

– ¿Sabes? Antes esto solía ser un amor loco. Y cada vez que te veo, puedo ver mi más grande obra maestra. Y sé que tenemos problemas, amor mío, y yo mismo sé que no podremos resolverlos porque te hice un corte realmente profundo en todo tu cuerpo. – Dijo acercándose demasiado a Roxy quedándose a unos centímetros de su rostro.

– ¿Realmente tenías que hacer esto? ¡Pensé que eras de confianza! ¡¿Tenías que arruinarlo todo, Haruka?! ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida! ¡Por tu culpa estoy llena de todas estás cicatrices!

– "_Él es la persona que le hacía daño a Roxy…" _– Fue el pensamiento de los dos guardias cuando escucharon eso.

Una gran ira y furia empezó a crecer dentro de esos amables chicos. Deseaban con todas sus fuerzas ver a _Haruka _muerto y siendo torturado de las peores maneras posibles.

– Oh, vamos, mi querida Roxy, ¿no me digas realmente que te arrepientes de todo esto? ¿De todo lo que vivimos?

– Lo hago con toda la fibra de mi ser. Toda mi vida me arrepentiré…

Haruka dio una sonrisa cínica.

– Realmente eres una hermosa chica, ¿no creen ustedes? – Miró hacia los dos guardias quienes apretaban los dientes con un gran enojo.

– Aléjate de ella, maldito. – Dijo Jeremy, dejando sorprendida a Roxy.

– Dime, ¿te lastimó tanta amabilidad? Aún recuerdo nuestra primera vez, recuerdo las lágrimas que caían en tus mejillas y cuando las veía, oprimía mi pecho, mi querida Roxanne. – Roxy tuvo un muy fuerte escalofrío. – Por ti, diría palabras frías si con ello pudiera hacerte sentir mejor, aunque me odies porque está bien incluso si me odias…

Roxy lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer realmente en todo lo que decía Haruka. Su mente decía que no le creyera a sus absurdas palabras, pero su corazón decía que tenía que darle otra oportunidad.

– Será el fin del mundo cuando termine destruyendo lo que quiero proteger. Seguramente encontraras la felicidad, porque lo que tú posees es lo que yo perdí…

– Si te matara, ¿me sentiría mejor? – Murmuró Roxy cerrando los ojos.

– Ahora… corre… – Susurró Haruka en el oído de Roxy, mandándole alertas de peligro.

Roxy corrió hacia la puerta, Haruka rápidamente apretó un botón que tenía en su bolsillo y cuando salió él, las dos puertas se cerraron con fuerza.

– ¡¿EH?! ¡ROXY! ¡ROXY!

…

Roxy llegó al Show Stage, donde se encontró con los originales. Éstos la miraran con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vieron en el rostro de Roxy un gran miedo.

– Oh, Roxanne, ahora que lo pienso, ¡eres como una prostituta!

Los animatronicos (junto con Foxy, quien asomó un poco su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía) miraron hacía Haruka quién venía con un cuchillo en la mano.

– No tienes que ponerte en esa luz roja, paseando las calles por dinero, no te preocupas de si está mal o si está bien. ¡Oh, Roxanne! No tienes que vestir ese vestido esta noche, no tienes que vender tu cuerpo a la noche.

Roxy empezó a sentir grandes nervios, de verdad esto le empezaba a asustar.

– ¿Por qué haces que mi corazón llore? – Dijo Haruka poniéndose demasiado cerca de Roxy, poniendo su mano en la cintura de Roxy y haciendo que haga un pequeño paso de tango. – ¡Sentimientos contra los que no puedo luchar! ¡Eres libre de dejarme, pero no me engañes! – La levantó para luego ponerla demasiado cerca de sus rostros, asustando un poco a Roxy. – Por favor, ¡créeme cuando digo que te quiero!

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea después de todo lo que me has hecho?!

Haruka dio una sonrisa demasiado escalofriante. Antes de que Roxy pudiera decir algo, sintió el cuchillo de Haruka atravesarle el estómago.

– Ves cosas que nadie más ve. Es maravilloso ser como un monstruo, ¿cierto? Sólo debes aceptarlo, este es el destino, porque tú eres la reina de esta tragedia.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a Rassiel-Magics, tavoXPX y fuscia1700 por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: **Kimi ya koshi ware yukikemu omooezu  
yume ka utsutsu ka nete ka samete ka

Iki wa yoi yoi kaeri wa kowai  
tooryanse tooryanse  
mou modorenu sakimidarete (Genial… ya la estoy cantando en mi mente y aquí, junto con Outer Science)

Gemma: Lo sé, lo sé. Soy irresistible *Dice poniéndose en una pose sensual con un bikini revelador y su cabello moviéndose al paso del viento. Algunas personas sacan un sonoro "Uuuuuh" mientras se ponen unos lentes de sol por tanto brillo que sacaba Gemma*

A mí me sale bieeeeeen raro. Hasta una vez asuste un gato X'D

Me gusta el nombre, amiga, pero desgraciadamente aquí termina el misterio del chico. Aunque solamente sabemos un poco de él

Pontro lo descubrirás, tranquila.

*Roxy siente ganas de matar a Katchy. Unas muy grandes ganas de castrarlo y matarlo*  
No puedo revelar esa zukulenta idea 7u7

Bye~

**Para fuscia1700: **¿Lindo, no? Hasta yo mismo lo vi muy lindo.

Sip. Esa Roxy es una loquisha

Chau for you~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– ¡Maldito! – Gritó Chica corriendo hacia Haruka y sacando un cuchillo de su vestido.

– ¡Robot! – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, sacando con ligera lentitud el cuchillo del estómago de Roxy y apuntarlo un poco hacia Chica.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – Gritaron Bonnie y Freddy, uniéndose a Chica para matar a ese malnacido.

– ¡Roxy! – Exclamó Foxy corriendo hacia la chica y alzándola en sus brazos.

– ¡Vete de aquí, Foxy! – Gritó Freddy.

Foxy asintió y salió corriendo de ahí.

…

– ¡Demonios!

– Mike… – Murmuró Jeremy al observar las cámaras.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Mira esto! – Señaló hacia la cámara que se mostraba el Show Stage, donde los animatronicos trataban de atrapar a Haruka y poder matarlo.

– ¿Dónde está Roxy?

– No lo sé… no encuentro a Roxy por ninguna de las cámaras… – Dijo con pánico.

– ¡Eso quiere decir que salió!

– Pero… ¿a dónde fue?

…

Gemma miraba a la puerta del apartamento, atónita y demasiado sorprendida para poder moverse de su lugar y escapar. Sintió que el alma se le había en un solo golpe. Sentía su corazón latir con gran velocidad, mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar la situación.

Realmente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Es como si viera un fantasma… y eso era lo que veía. Que la persona que perdió hace tiempo estuviera ahí, como si nada pasara. Como si solamente hubiera salido por algo y volviera en cinco minutos. Regresó con ese regalo prometido.

Gemma tenía los ojos bien abiertos, trataba de decir algo, pero no le salía nada.

Después de todo, no todos los días se encontraba a Kuro en su puerta sosteniendo un pequeño regalo. Lo que realmente le preocupo fue la malvada y sádica sonrisa.

– Hola, mamá.

…

Foxy corría lo más rápido que podía por las calles. Recordaba vagamente la dirección de Gemma si ocurría una emergencia y tenía que ir con ella.

Ahora si era una verdadera emergencia. ¡Tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible! ¡No podía dejar que la grumete muriera! ¡No lo permitiría!

– ¿Qué sucede? – Murmuró Roxy, despertando.

– ¡Grumete! ¡Mantente despierta! ¡No te duermas! ¡No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos! – Exclamó Foxy con preocupación.

– Quiero dormir, Foxy… – Susurró.

– ¡No te atrevas! ¡No quiero que mueras!

– ¿Y si yo lo deseo?

Inconscientemente, Foxy detuvo sus pasos. Apretó un poco su agarre mientras cerraba los ojos. Él no quería perderla. Él ya perdió su vida, su niñez, perdió la oportunidad de tener una vida y ser feliz hasta envejecer. Sabía que lo había perdido todo por culpa de Vincent, pero eso no decía que otras personas perdieran la vida por su culpa. Inclusive se preocuparía si Mike y Jeremy les pasara algo. Pero de verdad no quería perder a Roxy.

– Realmente no quiero perderte, Roxy. No quiero despertar un día y saber que jamás volverás a la pizzería. Odio realmente pensar eso. Odio pensar que jamás podré ver tu sonrisa que es capaz de matar miles de gatos y crear el apocalipsis. Odio llegar a observar que eres feliz con Mike y Jeremy. Que tu felicidad va más a ellos que a mí. Que eres realmente feliz con o sin nosotros. ¡Quiero que dejes de estar triste y trates de matarte todo el tiempo! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo Roxy! ¡Quiero que seas feliz y tengas una buena vida ya sea a lado de Mike, Jeremy, Vanesa y Gemma!

Roxy, a pesar de sentirse débil, escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras de Foxy. Realmente se sentía feliz de que le dijera eso. Era extraño, pero le alegraba en cierta manera.

– Foxy… – Sonrió con dificultad. – Yo…

– Que linda escena~ – A Foxy le dio un fuerte escalofrío y atrajo con más fuerza a Roxy en su pecho. – Espero no interrumpir ~

Haruka se encontraba detrás de ellos, con una sonrisa demasiado aterradora y un cuchillo sostenido con gran fuerza manchado de lo que parecía ser aceite.

– No… – Susurró con gran temor. – ¡NO! ¡MALDITO! ¡TE MATARÉ!

– Tranquilo, monstruo, no le paso nada a tus amigos fenómenos. Ellos solamente están descansando junto con esos dos guardias.

Roxy se alarmó y trató de alejarse de Foxy para poder atacar a Haruka.

– ¡Maldito! ¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Ellos no te hicieron nada!

– Al contrario, mi querida Roxy… – Sonrió de manera malévola. – Ellos tocaron lo que es mío.

– ¡Yo no soy de tu propiedad, Haruka!

– Sinceramente, no puedo dejar que toquen a mi hermana menor. – Reveló agarrando con fuerza su parche.

– ¿Hermana menor…? – Dijo Foxy.

Haruka sonrió.

– Mi nombre es Haruka Vidal, hermano menor de Kuro y hermano mayor de Roxy. – Dijo quitándose el parche de un golpe, mostrando su ojo de color dorado. Él tenía heterocromía. – Y lo que tienes ahí es de mi propiedad, Foxy.

– ¿Gemma tuvo tres hijos? ¡¿O TIENE MÁS?! – Exclamó demasiado sorprendido.

– En realidad, somos trillizos. – Roxy rió con nerviosismo.

– ¿Estás segura? No quiero que me salgan con otra hermano.

Haruka y Roxy se miraron para luego empezar a chiflar mirando hacia otra parte.

– ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!

Los dos empezaron a reír ante la cara incrédula de Foxy. Realmente era divertida su expresión.

– Somos trillizos. – Afirmó Roxy con una vaga sonrisa. – Específicamente, en torno a edades, somos Kuro, Haruka y yo.

– ¿Eres la menor?

– Así es. Haruka y Kuro son mis hermanos mayores.

– Oh…

Haruka realmente trató de no reírse, enserio, la situación le parecía interesante y divertida.

– Lo mejor será ir a nuestro hogar. – Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. – Ya quiero ver a mi mamá y estar con mi adorada hermanita.

– ¿Para que la lastimes más? ¡Ni loco te dejare con ella y menos con Gemma!

– Al contrario, lo mejor será que vayamos rápido a nuestro hogar.

– ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que Roxy está herida?!

– En realidad, mientras hablaban aproveche para curarme de manera rápida. – Dijo alzando un poco su camisa y mostrando unas vendas que cubrían su herida.

– ¡Eso fue rápido!

Roxy sonrió con calma.

– Lo sé. Algo típico de mí después de sobrevivir heridas por culpa de esos dos.

…

Cuando los tres llegaron al hogar de los hermanos, se sorprendieron al ver la escena que se presentaba en sus ojos. Bueno, la más sorprendida era Roxy.

Kuro, el hermano en carne y hueso de Haruka y Roxy, se encontraba agarrando con sus manos el cuello de Gemma apretándolo con fuerza y ésta trataba de escapar arañándolo, sin embargo lo hacía con poca fuerza porque tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

– ¡¿K-K-K-Kuro…?! – Exclamó Roxy en shock.

– Oh. Hola, Roxy. – Saludó con una sonrisa amable apretando más su agarré.

– ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! – Gritó Haruka.

– Tratando de ahorcarla, ¿qué acaso están ciegos? – Dijo con un suave "Dah". Realmente lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¡Detente, idiota! – Gritó Foxy separando con fuerza a Kuro de Gemma.

– ¿Por qué me detienen? ¡Debo matarla!

– ¡¿Acaso perdiste tu cordura, Kuro?! ¡¿Por qué rayos quieres matar a nuestra madre?!

– Pregúntele ustedes. – Dijo con algo de ira. – Sería lo mejor, en cierto modo.

– ¡En todo esto nada tiene sentido! – Exclamó Foxy, sorprendiendo a la familia. – Primero, resulta que Gemma tuvo tres hijos, segundo los mayores quieren siempre violarse a Roxy, tercero Roxy puede curarse rápido, ¡el cuarto resulta que el hermano muerto resulta no estar muerto y trata de matar a Gemma! ¡¿Y por qué rayos quieres matarla?!

– ¡Porque ella mando a unos asesinos a matarme!

– ¡¿EH?! – Gritaron los tres mirando hacia Gemma.

La mirada de Gemma se volvió fría.

– Es cierto. Yo mande a unos asesinos a matar a Kuro.

Roxy se puso demasiado pálida, sentía que la presión se le estaba yendo con tantas revelaciones.

– ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!

– ¡Porque él abusaba de ti, Roxy! ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Ustedes creían que no sabía lo que Kuro te hacía! ¡Los estuve vigilando! ¡Veía lo que te hacía! ¡¿Creías que no haría nada?! ¡Todo el tiempo trataba de hacer razonar a Kuro para que dejara de hacerte eso! ¡Pero influyo a Haruka también y él te hacía lo mismo! ¡No podía soportarlo, Roxanne! ¡En eso momento pensé matar a Kuro y a Haruka! ¡Pero resulto que Kuro había escapado cuando trataron de matarlo y Haruka había escapado justo cuando iba a ir a su habitación a matarlo! ¡Decidí protegerte, Roxanne! ¡No me mires como la villana del cuento, porque ellos lo son! – Gemma reveló con gran ira apretando los puños y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

El rostro de Roxy se llenaba de lágrimas que resbalaban en sus mejillas. Agarró su cabeza con gran fuerza y empezó a apretarla, tratando de decirse a sí misma que eso era pura mentira. ¡Que su madre no había tratado de matar a sus hermanos! ¡Que su madre no era ninguna asesina!

Entonces… algo decidió preguntar, algo que no tenía que ver con el tema, pero ¿ya nada importaba, verdad?

– ¿Qué quieren decir los números detrás de mi oreja? – Preguntó quitándose un poco de su cabello y mostrando un extraño tatuaje pequeño que decía _13943 Goushitsu_.

– ¿Eso? – Gemma sonrió con cariño. – Son tu código para el asilo psiquiátrico al que ibas.

– ¿A-Asilo psiquiátrico? – Inquirió con demasiada sorpresa.

– Por supuesto, solamente que no lo recuerdas, mi querida Roxanne. – Sonrió con frialdad. – Hace tiempo ibas al asilo psiquiátrico. Todos en la escuela te tomaban por loca, hacías cosas realmente extrañas tanto el día por la noche, te lastimabas gravemente tu sola, no ponías nunca atención a lo que hacías, lastimabas gente sin que ellos te hicieran algo, inclusive matabas animales pequeños. Después de que me "mataron" a Kuro, te mande a un asilo, Roxanne. Te pusieron eso para poder identificarte con el número y lugar. Hace semanas habías salido del lugar, diciendo que estabas "estable", pero por lo que veo… resulto que no. – Terminó de relatar mientras agarraba un cuchillo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

– Ahora que lo dices, mamá. – Dijo Roxy agarrando el cuchillo de Haruka, éste la miró sin comprender que era lo que iba hacer. – Desde que empecé a trabajar en la pizzería, he llegado a tener sueños… sueños muy lindos. Siempre veo todo chorreando de rojo, eran todas mis personas queridas chorreando de mucho rojo en muchas poses divertidas y extrañas. También hay un recuerdo… un extraño recuerdo con una persona, que debía haber salvado, pero desee que se ahogara y así sucedió. – Dio una extraña sonrisa. A Foxy le dio escalofrío esa sonrisa porque se le hacía demasiado familiar. – Nunca dijeron nada en mi sueño, todo siempre era silencio, bueno, si sus labios siempre eran azules supongo que por eso no podían hablar. Pero siempre escucho la misma pregunta antes de que mi sueño termine. – Agarró con fuerza el cuchillo y lo movió con agilidad. – _¿Has olvidado que el amor es peligroso?_

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a Rassiel-Magics y fuscia1700 por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: **¡Eres malévola! Nunca había visto tanta maldad D:

Ño, ño. ¡Vamos, Rassiel! Kuroooooooooo… Harukaaaaaaaaaaa… ._. ¿Ño? ¿Nadie? Okey ._.

Ya la escuché, sinceramente no me gustó mucho, prefiero más algunas canciones en su idioma original :3

Gemma: Muchas gracias, niña rara acosadora. *Guiña el ojo*

Haruka está bien, es un niño rata muy kawaii. *Haruka alza su cuchillo en seña de querer lanzarlo*

*Katchy realmente tiene ganas de asesinar al chico gato. Mientras que Roxy afilaba su machete para una fiesta de disfraces al que iría*

Oh. Jajaja. Bueno, eso tal vez sea hasta el siguiente capítulo. Y gracias a tu idea, ya me inspiré :3

Aquí tu sorpresa zhabrozonga. Espero lo hayas disfrutado~

Bye~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– ¿Por qué lo haces, Euristea? – Preguntó un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, piel pálida y bastante atractivo.

– ¿Hacer qué? – Se sonrojó demasiado cuando el hombre pegó su cuerpo en ella en un cálido abrazo.

– Ser tan celosa.

– ¿Te molesta que me ponga algo protectora contigo, Arthur? – Cuestionó con algo de enojo.

– No es eso. Pero el que tiene que ponerse sería yo, no tú. Me da muchos celos verte con tus amigos. – La expresión del hombre no cambiaba, tenía un rostro demasiado tranquilo.

Euristea se puso demasiado roja ante esa confesión.

– N-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso, Arthur… – Se puso más roja ante las palabras que iba a decir. –… porque yo solamente te amo a ti.

– Es bueno saber eso, Euristea. – Sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Euristea aceptó el beso con felicidad, pero algo le preocupaba con gran temor. Solamente esperaba que pudiera aceptarlo.

– ¿Sabes? Conseguí un nuevo trabajo junto con Albert en la pizzería Freddy Fazbear. – Arthur la miró. – ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

– Debería decirte que no trabajaras ahí, Euristea, tú misma sabes sobre los peligros ahí. – Mencionó con preocupación. – Y no puedo dejar al cuidado mi más valiosa joya en las manos de un idiota. – Euristea se volvió a sonrojar. – Pero si estás segura de querer trabajar ahí, por favor, cuídate mucho, Euristea.

– Arthur… – Se sorprendió, pero luego cambio su rostro de sorpresa por una dulce y linda sonrisa. – Muchas gracias.

– De nada, Euristea. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo, Arthur.

…

– ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE IRTE, MALDITA SEA?! – Exclamó Gemma con lágrimas en los ojos mirando hacia la tumba de su esposo.

– ¿Por qué gritas, mamá? – Preguntó un pequeño Kuro, preocupado por su mami.

– Por nada, Kuro, solamente le pregunto a su papi porque tuvo que dejarme, eso es todo. – Respondió sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué papi nos dejó, mami? – Preguntó Haruka sosteniendo un pequeño osito con sombrero.

– Porque el destino decidió hacerlo, Haruka… – Murmuró. –… y porque a ese maldito idiota le gustaba ir a callejones oscuros porque se le hacía divertido darme sustos y así abrazarlo.

– ¿Papi era un buen hombre, mami? – Preguntó Roxy, curiosa.

– ¿Un buen hombre? Él era un gran hombre y, seguramente, el mejor padre que hayan podido tener.

– ¿Lo volveremos a ver, mami?

– Algún día lo verán otra vez. Yo misma lo sé. Y él estará muy feliz de por fin conocerlos cuando sean muy grandes.

– ¿Él es guapo, mami? – Preguntó Roxy con un muy adorable sonrojo.

– ¿Guapo? Es sexy. – Respondió riéndose y secándose sus lágrimas.

– ¡Mamá! ¡No digas todo eso frente a Haruka y Roxy! – Exclamó Kuro demasiado sonrojado. – ¡Es muy inapropiado!

– Cuando te guste una chica o un chico dirás que es lo más sexy que hayas podido ver. – Gemma rió ante el rostro súper sonrojado de su hijo.

– ¡Jamás diré eso en toda mi vida, mamá! ¡Y ya detente! – Se cruzó de brazos mientras el sonrojo aumentaba.

– Kuro, ¿yo soy sexy? – Preguntó Roxy con curiosidad.

– ¿Y yo también, Kuro? – Haruka rió ante las reacciones de su hermano.

– ¡Callense ustedes! ¡Nadie de aquí es sexy!

– ¿Eso quiere decir… que no crees… que yo soy bonita? – Unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos dorados de Roxy.

– ¡Y-Y-Y-YO NUNCA DIJE ESO! – Kuro parecía un tomate por cada vez que se ponía rojo.

Gemma observaba a sus hijos preguntándose si Roxy era bonita, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que tenía unos maravillosos hijos. Lo que realmente le alegraba es que fueran de Arthur, siendo sincera. Realmente se había asustado porque pensaba que Arhur le pediría que jamás se le acercara a él por tener algo suyo en su vientre, se alivió cuando vio que él se había puesto muy feliz por ello.

…

– Al menos me alegro de haber acabado con ese empleo. – Murmuró Gemma saliendo de la pizzería. – Y para ser sincera… los extrañe a todos. – Lo dijo con tristeza, pero trato vagamente de cambiarlo por una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola, señora Vidal! – Rass apareció junto con Katchy y Lia. Los tres saludaron con la mano.

– Oh, ¡hola, Rass, Katchess y Lia! – La mujer sonrió al ver a esos chicos.

– ¿Cómo ha estado, señora? – Preguntó Rass con una sonrisa.

– Bien, bien. Últimamente todo me ha ido bien. ¿Y a ustedes?

– Increíble. Nos alegra mucho haberla saludado. – Comentó Lia con una sonrisa amable.

– Disculpe… – Preguntó Katchy, mirando al suelo con un ligero sonrojo. – ¿Cómo está Roxy, señora Vidal? – Miró a otro lado, no queriendo hacer contacto con alguien.

Gemma rió con dulzura ante el sonrojo del chico.

– Ella está bien, Katchy. También le ha ido bien. – Sonrió.

– Oh. Gracias.

Rass y Lia rieron ante la actitud del chico.

– Sinceramente me gustaría mucho platicar con ustedes, pero hoy me tengo que ir rápido. Tengo que ir a ver cómo están esos hijos míos revoltosos. Los veo más tarde. Hasta pronto~ – Se despidió Gemma. – Y diré a mi hija que le mandas saludos, Katchy. – El mencionado se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió un poco y murmurando un suave "Gracias".

…

– Sigo sin creer que ellos se hayan ido… – Susurró Roxy mirando una vieja foto donde se encontraba con sus hermanos y su padre. – ¿Qué acaso todos nos abandonan?

– No digas eso, Roxy. – Dijo Gemma tratando de animar a su hija. – Ya verás que todo se arreglara. Que podremos superar esto juntas. – Miró de reojo el tatuaje que tenía su hija y miró a otra parte.

– ¿Cómo estas segura de eso, mamá? – Preguntó mirándola.

– Mmm. ¿Qué tal si consigues un empleo? – Sugirió Gemma con una sonrisa. – Consigue un trabajo y verás que todo irá bien.

– ¿Qué podría beneficiarme, mamá? – Preguntó sin entender.

– Podrías distraerte. – Respondió con simpleza. – Y tratar de olvidarlo.

– Hmmp. Está bien, buscaré un trabajo.

– Buena chica. – Le dio un suave beso en la frente.

…

– ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE TODO?! – Gritó Roxy apretando con fuerza su cuchillo.

– ¡Ya te dije! ¡Lo hice por ti!

– ¡¿Pero qué clase de madre trata de matar a sus propios hijos?! ¡¿Qué clase de persona haría eso en su sano juicio?! – Roxy realmente no quería creer lo que sucedía.

– Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Fue algo divertido hacerlo. – Confesó con una linda sonrisa.

– ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO FUE ESO, MUJER?! – Gritó Haruka.

– Haruka, cariño, cállate antes de que _realmente _te asesine. – Dijo Gemma.

– ¡No te acerques a él! – Gritó Roxy corriendo hacía su madre.

Roxy trató de crearle una herida en el cuello, pero Gemma fue más rápida y lo esquivo a tiempo. En un rápido movimiento dio un giro y pateó a su hija en la cara, haciendo que ella cayera en la mesa y que algunas astillas se le quedaran en el brazo izquierdo.

– ¡Roxy! – Exclamó Foxy preocupado. Trató de acercarse, pero Kuro se lo impidió. – ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Debemos ayudar a Roxy!

– Lo sé, pero dejaremos que peleen. Tengo confianza en Roxy, ¿y tú la tienes? – Preguntó mirándolo.

Foxy se sorprendió, pero asintió sin dudarlo.

– Bien, cuando sea el momento la ayudaremos.

Foxy volvió a asentir, pero ahora con preocupación por la chica menor.

Roxy se levantó con rapidez y agarro una pata de la mesa, golpeando a su madre en la cabeza y después darle una patada en el estómago. Gemma se marea un poco, pero logra reincorporarse y agarrar un tazón y lanzarlo a la cabeza de su hija, lo bueno es que pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y estrelló contra la pared. Roxy agarró su cuchillo que se encontraba en el suelo y lo lanzó con gran velocidad a su madre, atinándole en el hombro.

Gemma gruñó de dolor, pero se sacó el cuchillo y se lo aventó de vuelta a Roxy, pero ésta se agacho y el cuchillo rebotó en el sillón, regresando y atinándole en la misma herida.

– **Turn Down For What! **– Gritó Haruka tratando vagamente de no reírse.

– ¡Con un carajo! ¡Cállate, Haruka! – Gritó Gemma, furiosa.

– Sí, mami. – Respondió Haruka escondiéndose detrás de Foxy.

Cuando Gemma volteó, no lo que no esperaba es un puñetazo por parte de Roxy en el rostro y tirándola al suelo.

– **Turn Down For What… **– Susurró Haruka escondiéndose más detrás de Foxy.

Gemma miró hacia su hija y sonrió con dulzura.

– Si tu padre estuviera aquí estaría realmente orgulloso de ti, Roxy. – Gemma habló. – Y sí, él si está muerto. – Dijo justo cuando Roxy abría la boca.

– ¿Lo mataste?

– En realidad, no. Técnicamente había salido a tomar una cerveza y cuando iba a regresar, fue atropellado por un camión de cerveza. – Reveló Gemma con tristeza.

Los trillizos y el animatronico trataron vagamente de no carcajearse porque esa revelación realmente era muy graciosa.

– Que culero… – Murmuró Roxy tratando realmente de no reírse.

– ¡Carajo! ¡Dejen de reírse! – Exclamó Gemma muy molesta.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a Rassiel-Magics, hanitamungui012 y Nuvil Angela por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: **No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que escucho tantas groserías, ya es normal

Bueno, sinceramente me gusta mucho dar esa impresión a las personas, perdón por darte un ataque cardíaco~

Gemma: Oh, muchas gracias, pequeña niña acosadora. (Agradece el cumplido por la ropa)

*Kuro trata de liberarse para irse a abrazar a su querida Roxy* Te seré sincera, esa era la idea principal, pero decidí cambiarla a último minuto. Uy, Katchy tendrá que pelear por Roxy contra dos chicos y una chica (Kuro con machete en mano, Haruka con sierra eléctrica y Vanesa con ametralladora cargada). Aquí podrás notar que hacen aparición tus queridos y zukulentos personajes~

Bueno, también era la idea principal de la historia. No creo que haya una historia con una revelación así, por lo cual quise experimentar eso con mi historia. Desgraciadamente se acerca pronto final, por lo cual sabrás el futuro de esta historia.

Muchas gracias, me lo dicen todo el tiempo :3 ¡Oh! Bueno, cuando vi tu comentario lo investigue y mi cara fue lo mismo :I

Roxy: Katchy, se libre con los asesinatos que cometas. Y no, no es esa misma katana que está cerca de su ventana. Y lo mejor será que jamás sepas como entré.

Bye~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**

**Para hanitamungui012**: Oh, me alegra que seas una nueva lectora aquí, espero lo disfrutes.

**Para Nuvil Angela**: Oh… bueno, espero que está historia haya sido de tu gusta. Lamento que hayas tenido que estar a esa hora por leer mi historia, pero en cierto modo agradezco que la hayas leído. Bueno, eso lo sabrás en un futuro cercano~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejar de reírse de la muerte de su padre?! – Exclamó Gemma demasiado molesta.

– Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo Roxy secándose las lágrimas. – Bueno, lo que quiero ahora son explicaciones del porque hiciste todo esto. Pudiste haber hablado con nosotros o haber sido más estricta respecto a Haruka y Kuro.

– Lo hice porque pensé en ti. Cuando planeaba contártelo, pensaba que estarías de acuerdo. Sinceramente no pensaba que planearías matarme, Roxy.

– Bueno… no es normal que tu propia madre trate de matar a tus propios hermanos. Es algo enfermo, mamá. – Respondió Roxy cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Y? Pensaba que hacía lo correcto. Así podría protegerte de esos pervertidos que, según tú, son tus hermanos. ¡Hermanos de sangre, Roxy!

– ¡Pero no lo hacías, mamá! ¡Yo creía que lo hacían para demostrarme amor! ¡Era inocente, con un carajo! ¡Y al menos alégrate de que hayan usado condón! – Exclamó Roxy.

– Oh, carajo… – Murmuró Kuro dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

– Aunque sinceramente nunca entendía porque me ponían trajecitos. Ya sabes… los de sirvienta, los de gatito, los de enfermera y hasta estar desnuda con solamente un mandil.

Foxy abrió los ojos con gran fuerza. Haruka y Kuro miraban a otro lado. Gemma se atraganto con su saliva ante esa revelación.

– ¡¿ELLOS QUÉ?!

– Ya sabes. Me hacían cosplays. Me ponían a veces vestidos que mostraban mis pechos e inclusive algunos que incluían gatos. – Al parecer era la venganza de Roxy por todo lo que le había pasado en el pasado.

Había una extraña aura alrededor de Gemma. Una verdadera aterradora aura que surgía con cada palabra que decía Roxy.

– Carajo, estamos muertos…

– ¿Realmente muertos o van a fingir? – Preguntó Roxy con algo de enojo.

– ¿Esta es tu venganza, verdad? – Preguntó Kuro con una ceja alzada.

Roxy sonrió un poco.

– Tómalo como tú quieras. – Su sonrisa creció cuando vio la ira en los ojos de su madre.

– Lo tomaré como venganza. – Afirmó él con los brazos cruzados.

– Me alegra que lo tomes de esa manera. – Su sonrisa desapareció para cambiarla por una ligera carcajada.

– Jódete, Roxy. – Kuro frunció el ceño.

– Lo mejor será escapar, hermano. – Dijo Haruka con algo de nervios mientras observaba la ira de su madre.

– Sí. Será lo mejor. – Dijo empujando a Haruka demasiado cerca de su madre y casi siendo mordido por ésta. Kuro corrió hacía la ventana y saltó en ella, rompiéndola en el proceso y escapando en ella.

– ¡Jódete, Kuro! ¡Vete al infierno, maldito bastardo! – Exclamó Haruka desde la ventana mientras veía a su hermano escaparse.

– Oh, mientras sucedía todo esto, ¿qué hora es?

– Son las 5:59. – Respondió Gemma tratando de calmarse.

– ¡¿5:59?! – Exclamó Foxy saliendo por la puerta. Probablemente para correr hacía la pizzería.

– Que hermosa reunión familiar, ¿verdad, chicas? – Preguntó Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

– Sí. Tan hermosa que quiero que me expliques de que trata eso delos disfraces. – Preguntó Gemma agarrando el cuchillo.

– Eh… – Haruka tragó saliva. – ¡Haruka fuera, paz! – Gritó antes de salir por la otra ventana.

– Diablos… y tendremos que pagar por eso. – Murmuró Gemma. – ¿Mitad y mitad? – Preguntó mirando a su hija.

– ¡Abajo la opresión del hombre! – Exclamó Roxy corriendo hacía la ventana que rompió Haruka, pero Gemma fue más rápida y la agarró desde el cuello de la camisa.

– Tú no te vas, señorita. Debes ayudarme a limpiar este desastre que provocamos. Aparte, no quiero limpiar la sangre sola. Y así puedo aprovechar para contarte cosas sobre tu padre.

– ¿Por qué quisiera saber sobre mi padre?

– Porque hay una probabilidad de que él esté vivo.

– Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué acaso todas las personas que creí muertas están vivas?

– Bueno… sobre Arthur es diferente. Si sufrió el accidente, pero resulto que terminó en coma.

– Entonces… la tumba… ¿de quién era?

– Era de mi hermano mayor, Vincent. – Dijo mirando hacía un marco de foto donde se podía ver a Gemma de joven y a un hombre a lado de ella vestido de morado y cabello negro. Ambos tenían un cuchillo en la mano.

– ¿Cómo rayos nunca vi esa foto…? – Se preguntó Roxy demasiado sorprendida. – Pero… lo mencionabas como si fuera mi padre. ¿Por qué lo hacías? – Preguntó sin entender.

– Porque así podría hacerles creer que era su padre. No quería que todavía supieran que estaba en coma. – Confesó mirando a otro lado con ligera vergüenza.

– Eso es demasiado extraño, mamá. – Dijo Roxy.

– ¡ROXY! – Dos gritos alertaron a las mujeres. Se trataban de Mike y Jeremy quienes tenían algunos moretones en el rosto. Al parecer Haruka no tuvo compasión por ellos.

– ¡Mike! ¡Jeremy! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué les pasó? – Preguntó Gemma, preocupada.

– Fue ese tal Haruka, Gemma. Pero eso no importa. – Respondió Mike. – ¿Te encuentras bien, Roxy? – Preguntó mirándola.

– Eh… Sí… estoy bien. – Dijo. – Ahora que están aquí, ¿qué tal si nos ayudan a arreglar este lugar? – Preguntó con una sonrisa amable. – Nos vendría bien algo de ayuda masculina.

– Está bien. – Aceptó Jeremy.

– No les dirás, ¿verdad? – Susurró Gemma, mirando a su hija.

– No. Ellos te quieren y confían en ti. – Respondió igual susurrando, pero ante la respuesta Gemma se sorprendió.

– Me alegra escuchar eso. – Sonrió con felicidad.

…

Roxy se encontraba en la azotea junto con Mike, su mamá y Jeremy. Éstos se encontraban dormidos abrazados y su madre ponía el trasero de Jeremy como almohada, mientras Roxy observaba al sol salir.

Ella seguía sin creer todo lo sucedido. Realmente todo eso había pasado en menos de 10 minutos, demasiadas revelaciones y acciones tomaban desprevenida a Roxy.

– ¡Roxy! – Alguien la llamó por detrás, resulto que era Vanesa.

– Oh… Vanesa, hola.

– ¿Te sucede algo, Roxy? – Preguntó la rubia-pelinegra preocupada. – Después de lo que sucedió hace un rato, te veo algo triste.

– No es eso… Solamente estoy algo pensativa. – Respondió mirando hacia el cielo.

– ¿Y en qué piensas? – Preguntó, curiosa.

– Si debería morir.

– ¿Eh?

– Lo que oíste. – Dijo mirando a otro lado. – Yo creo que lo mejor será que muera. ¡Ya viste lo que ha sucedido por tan sólo ir a esa pizzería! ¡Todos han sufrido!

– Y sufriremos más si te vas. – Dijo Vanesa con seriedad. – Nadie quiere que te suicides. Todos te _queremos_. – Vanesa se sonrojó, pero siguió hablando. – Si llegamos a perderte, sufriríamos más de lo que ya estamos. Lloraríamos. Gritaríamos. ¡Descubriste que tus hermanos y tu padre están vivos! ¡Sé feliz con ellos! ¡Tienes a Mike, Jeremy y a mí! ¡Somos tus amigos! ¡Nadie querrá que mueras! ¡_Yo _no quiero que mueras! ¡No quiero que la única persona que es mi amiga me deje! ¡No como mi madre que se le hizo fácil alejarse de nosotros! – Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Vanesa y agarró su mano.

Roxy abrió los ojos y entreabrió un poco la boca cuando escuchó las palabras de Vanesa. Su cabello tapó sus ojos y apretó los puños.

– A pesar de que varios años pasen, la sombra no desaparecerá. Sólo atrae más sentimientos, me acurruque y dibuje sola. – Con algo de enojo, miró a Vanesa. – ¡No me hagas caso, sólo vete! – Exclamó soltando la mano de Vanesa con fuerza.

– No te vayas, Roxy… no me dejes… por favor… – Dijo con más lágrimas y agarrando otra vez la mano de Roxy.

– ¡Eres tan molesta! – Se levantó, zafándose del agarre de Vanesa. Empezó a caminar hacía la salida de la azotea, sin las intenciones de mirar atrás.

– ¡Roxy! ¡Espera!

Mike, Gemma y Jeremy se despertaron ante el grito de Vanesa. Al poder ya estar despiertos, miraron hacía Roxy.

Roxy se detuvo, dándole algo de esperanzas a Vanesa de poder hacer razonar a su amiga. Pero abrió los ojos cuando vio a Roxy girarse de manera rápida y correr hacía el balcón, claramente con el deseo de cometer…

– ¡ROXANNE! – Gritó Vanesa levantándose al momento que Roxy iba a saltar y finalizar su vida.

– ¡ROXY! – Exclamaron Mike y Jeremy.

Roxy, al estar cerca del balcón, sonrió aunque sea una _última vez_. Ya estaría hecho, por fin el mundo sería feliz sin ella y todo estaría resuelto. Mike y Jeremy terminarían el trabajo y vivirían una buena vida, su madre ya no tendría que preocuparse por sus hijos, Vanesa no estaría sola porque tendría a su padre, Kuro y Haruka… bueno, de ellos no sabía, pero tenía una idea de que serían felices.

Entonces, al estar tan sólo un paso… recordó algo…

…

Eran Vanesa y Roxy al estar muy pequeñas, ambas se encontraban en un campo claro bajo el ardiente sol. Roxy se encontraba mirando unas flores marchitas que se estaban rompiendo lentamente.

– Oye, Roxy… – Vanesa le habló con una cálida sonrisa. – ¡Vamos a jugar! – Gentilmente se inclinó hacía a ella.

Roxy se sorprendió.

– Estoy preocupada. – Dijo con un rostro incómodo. – Estás conmigo, soy diferente y alguien como tú no debe estar conmigo.

– No tiene de malo ser diferente. – Dijo con una linda sonrisa. – Lo que sucede es que estás muy dentro del pasado, que no puedes ver el mañana.

– ¿El mañana?

– ¡Así es! – Exclamó, agarrando sus manos. – Te prometo que veremos el mañana. Sé que te gustará verlo conmigo. – Sé que elegiste estar sola después de todo lo que sucedió en ese lugar. – Dijo con tristeza. – ¡Pero prometo que siempre te amare hasta el punto de ver nosotras juntas el mañana! ¡Veras que no te arrepentirás!

…

Sintió que su cuerpo fue empujado atrás, alejándola de su posible suicido. Porque, sinceramente, le hubiera gustado más ver el mañana con Vanesa que verla hasta en la orilla del balcón.

– Lo siento, mi reina. – Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron desde el aire. – ¿Debería decir "adiós"?

Le hubiera gustado mejor ver el mañana junto con Vanesa… que verla caer desde el balcón con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y un desgarrador grito.

– ¡VANESA!

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Rassiel-Magics**, **KaiiriFJ** y **Nuvil Angela** por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: **Jajaja. Me lo imagino, siendo muy sincera sabía que te gustaría esa escena :3

Sí, Roxy es toda una kawaiicidad de niña y más Kuro, pero ahí si no se avergüenza, ¿verdad?~

Siendo sincera, yo también me reí un poco ante eso. Me gusto demasiado.

Gemma: No hay problema, niña misteriosa que no conozco, ella sabe manejarla desde que empezó a hablar. *No se preocupa menos cuando ve a su hija amenazar a alguien.*

Bueno… no tan pronto, pero se acercara el gran final~ Tal vez hasta haya secuela… tal vez ;)

Roxy: Está bien. *Siente algo malo sobre Melody, pero no dice nada*

Bye~

**Para Nuvil Angela**: Oh… Jajaja. Me alegra mucho saber eso~

**Para KaiiriFJ:** ¿Verdad? Estaaaaaan romántico~ Y ahora ya no lo estará.

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– Oh, carajo… Oh, carajo… Oh, carajo… – Murmuraba Mike mirando hacia la dirección donde Vanesa había caído.

– Vanesa… – Gemma murmuró tapándose la boca y tratando de pensar que eso realmente no había pasado. No podía ser cierto. – Oh por Dios…

Tres miradas se concentraron en la cobriza. Observaban como ella se encontraba agachada y miraba hacia abajo, probablemente mirando lo que _quedaba _de Vanesa. Roxy no hacía ningún sonido, inclusive parecía que ni respiraba. Pudieron notar que apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, llegando al punto de hacerlos sangrar.

– Vanesa… Vanesa… Vanesa… – Roxy susurraba con los ojos llenos de gruesas lágrimas.

– Roxy, cariño… – Gemma empezó a acercarse, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hija. – Lo lamento demasiado, Roxy.

– No fue tu culpa… fue la mía…

Gemma notó por el rabillo del ojo que Roxy sostenía una pequeña pulsera de color rojizo. De repente recordó que Vanesa tenía una pulsera de ese color, mientras que Roxy tenía una pulsera amarilla en su tobillo.

Oh, Roxy…

Abrazó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando su rostro entre sus pechos y acariciando su cabello.

– Realmente lo lamento tanto.

Mike y Jeremy iban a acercarse, pero sabían que ese era un momento donde solamente debía estar su madre.

Roxy se alejó de su madre con dificultad y se paró con lentitud, acercándose a los dos hombres. Al estar frente a ellos, los abrazo con gran fuerza, dejando sorprendidos a los dos.

– No me dejen… por favor… – Las lágrimas salían más.

Los dos se miraron y devolvieron el abrazo.

Gemma miró hacía la calle y bajo la mirada, deseando borrar de su mente esa gran mancha roja en la calle.

…

Los tres (Mike, Roxy y Jeremy respectivamente) dormían juntos en la habitación de Roxy. Después de que Roxy llorara y lograra calmarse durmiéndose en el proceso, los dos abrazaron a la chica inconscientemente, pero sin mala intención a diferencia de sus dos hermanos mayores.

Gemma se encontraba en la sala tomando una taza de chocolate caliente. Dejo la taza en la mesita pegada con cinta adhesiva y agarró el albúm de fotos.

Sonrió al verlas. Unas se trataban de fotos suyas con su querido Arthur (ya sea besándose con él o en algún viaje que fue con él), algunas con su hermano Vincent en su viejo hogar aunque las fotos trataban más cuando ellos eran niños y adolescentes, otras con sus "sobrinos" Rass y Katchy, algunas fotos eran de Roxy y sus hermanos, inclusive tenía pocas con Vanesa y Roxy de muy pequeñas sonriendo inocentemente.

– Oh, Dios… que he hecho… – Dijo apretando una pequeña foto donde aparecían sus tres hijos. – Cuanta gente he perdido… Arthur… Vincent… Roxy… Kuro… Haruka… ahora a la pequeña Vanesa… – Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. – ¡OH DIOS, ¿POR QUÉ?! – Apretó su cabeza con gran fuerza, realmente queriendo pensar que esto era solamente un sueño y así poder despertar.

Deseaba ver el rostro sonriente de Roxy, la alegría y timidez de Vanesa, el rostro serio de Kuro, las bromas de Haruka, la voz llena de amor de Arthur y las sonrisas aterradoras de Vincent. Extrañaba mucho a su querida familia y quería volver a verlos, aunque sea una vez más.

– Hola, Euristea. – Saludó una voz detrás de ella.

– Hola, Arthur. – Devolvió el saludo sin mostrar alguna emoción.

– Por todo lo que vi hace rato, supongo que todo va bien con nuestros hijos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

– Cállate, idiota. – Murmuró ella. – Sé que nunca quisiste tener hijos conmigo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó, confundido.

– Por favor… Arthur, yo siempre supe que amabas a Jessie, la chica de ha lado. Inclusive supe que la visitabas cuando iba a dormirme.

– Hmmp. – Arthur refunfuñó. – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Jessie es _mucho _menor que yo, y lo sabes. Tú sabías que su novio la había abandonado de una fea manera y era coincidencia de que lo haya visto. La estaba ayudando a superarlo e iba en las noches para que pudiera hablar con ella sin poder molestarte. Te haces la gran mala idea, Euristea. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Aparte, ¿qué es eso con ese zorro?

– ¿Foxy? Él no tiene nada que ver. Solamente es un amigo.

– Eso es lo mismo que digo sobre Jessie. – Dijo molesto. – Ella solamente es una amiga, yo ya estoy casado con la mujer más bella del mundo.

Gemma se sonrojó ante eso.

– Déjame en paz. – Dijo con el sonrojo aumentando. – Lo mejor será que te vayas, no quiero que Roxy te vea.

– ¿Por qué?

– Si nos has estado vigilando, supongo que sabes la razón. – Murmuró.

– Oh, la chica rubia.

– Su nombre es Vanesa. Y ella era una persona muy especial para nosotras dos.

– Lo sé. – Arthur miró hacía las fotos arrugadas. – Lo sé… – Arthur empezó a caminar hacía la puerta con la gran intención de irse.

– ¡Espera! – Arthur se detuvo. – ¿Por qué viniste realmente? Debes tener una razón por lo cual haber venido.

– Oh, eso…

Se acercó a Gemma y le dio un apasionado beso. La mujer se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con un fuerte rubor. Agarró los ropajes de su esposo y empezó a apretarlos, probablemente por el hecho de la sorpresa, pero relajo su agarre cuando empezó a corresponder el beso.

– Te amo, Euristea.

– Yo también, Arthur. – Miró hacía otro lado. – ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?

– Porque tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Debo hacerlas antes de que sea más tarde.

Le dio un beso y se fue de ahí.

…

– Es bueno verlos, chicos. – Dijo el señor Fazbear con una sonrisa. – Pero no deben estar aquí, es el turno diurno.

– Lo sabemos, pero quisiéramos tomar este turno aunque sea hoy. – Dijo Mike.

– Mmm… – El señor Fazbear lo pensó por unos momentos. El guardia diurno todavía no he llegado y había una gran probabilidad de que no venga. Aparte, si tiene a los tres podría aumentar la seguridad del lugar. – Está bien, suerte en este día, chicos. – Asintió para luego irse de ahí.

– ¿Roxy? – Jeremy observó a la chica.

Los ojos de Roxy se encontraban vacíos y sin ningún tipo de vida, solamente duros y fríos, pareciendo incapaces de mostrar aunque sea algún sentimiento.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Jeremy? – Su voz era demasiado monótona, como la primera vez que llego a conseguir el trabajo.

La mirada de Jeremy se volvió triste, pero negó con la cabeza queriendo que nada malo pasara ahora.

– Nada, nada. Solamente quería decir que lo mejor será dividirnos. Mike, tú puedes vigilar el Show Stage y el Dinning Area. Roxy, tú puedes ir por Pirate Cove y el Backstage. Y yo puedo vigilar los baños y la cocina.

Mike y Roxy asintieron de acuerdo a la idea de Jeremy.

– ¿Listos? – Preguntó Roxy. Los dos asintieron. – A trabajar.

Cada quien se dirigió a su lugar asignado, esperando que fuera un trabajo normal y rápido. Si mal no recordaban, sería su última noche juntos… o ya lo había sido, pero no lo recordaban (probablemente hasta el jefe ya lo había notado y prefería no decir nada).

Roxy se encontraba caminando hacia su destino: Pirate Cove. Cuando llego, miraba a su alrededor cuidando de las familias que se encontraban ahí.

– ¿Roxy? – La chica giró un poco la cabeza.

De la cortina de Pirate Cove se podía ver a Foxy mirándola con gran sorpresa. Roxy no dijo nada y siguió mirando hacia el frente.

– Roxy, ¿qué sucedió después de que me fui?

– Vanesa murió. – Dijo sin rodeos.

– ¿V-Vanesa murió? – Foxy se encontraba sorprendido. – ¿P-Por qué murió?

– Porque traté de suicidarme tirándome desde el balcón, pero ella me empujo y cayó en mi lugar.

– Oh. – Foxy no sabía que decir, se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por esa noticia. – Lo lamento mucho, Roxy.

– No te preocupes, Foxy. – Dijo sin mirarlo. – Ya no importa, ya que si alguien trata de lastimarme, ahora que no usara a la persona más importante para mí.

– Oh. – Volvió a repetir sin querer mirarla al rostro.

– Foxy… ya llore lo suficiente, es tiempo de superarlo, sé que es lo que ella hubiera querido realmente. Aparte, no le gusta verme llorar, ella creía que me veía cachorrito en pleno abandono.

Foxy sonrió, al menos sabía que Roxy trataría de superarlo.

– Por cierto… ¿Cuándo le pedirás una cita a Mike?

– ¿Eh?

– Recuerdo que mi madre te dijo que salieras con alguno de los dos. ¿Cuándo le pedirás una cita a Mike?

– Yo no voy a salir con Mike. – Contestó con un rubor.

– Ah, ¿entonces con Jeremy?

– ¡No! – Exclamó algo molesto.

– ¿Entonces escogerías a Mike? – Sonrió disimuladamente.

– Yo no dije eso.

– ¿Lo harías o no?

Foxy se puso más rojo y miró a otra parte.

– Probablemente sí…

Roxy sonrió y trató de controlar su lado fujoshi, no quería parecer como una niña pequeña y conseguir miradas curiosas de las familias.

– ¿Crees que algún día puedas conseguirme una cita con él? – Preguntó Foxy, más rojo.

– Por supuesto, todo lo que sea por un amigo. – Roxy asintió.

– Amigo… – Foxy se sintió muy feliz por la palabra, de que por fin Roxy supiera que no estaba sola.

…

Roxy se dirigía hacia el Backstage con el propósito de vigilar el lugar. Ella empezó a vigilar con algo de tranquilidad, sinceramente sentía que algo malo estaba sucediendo ahí. Bueno, no era algo nuevo de presenciar sabiendo donde se encontraba en ese justo instante.

Entró al Backstage, tratando de ver con la oscuridad que tenía el lugar. Realmente no podía ver con toda la oscuridad, pero no podía detenerse, tenía que vigilar que nada malo haya sucedido ahí.

Al empezar a dar pasos, entrando al lugar. Debía admitir que daba mucho miedo entrar, realmente se arrepentía de no haber traído su linterna y en estos momentos la necesitaba, además de algunas cuantas ganas de tener valor.

– Carajo… me arrepiento de haber venido aquí. – Murmuró mirando a todas partes.

Escuchó algo detrás moverse y unos cuantos objetos caerse. Eso alarmó mucho a Roxy, teniendo inclusive un escalofrío.

– Mierda… tranquila, Roxy, solamente son juegos de tu… – La luz se prendió, mostrando a alguien frente a ella que la dejo sorprendida. –… imaginación.

– No, no lo son. – Dijo la persona sacando una pistola y apuntando hacía Roxy.

…

– ¡Jeremy, Jeremy! – Mike caminó hacía el mencionado. – ¿Cómo va todo?

– Bien, ¿no deberías estar vigilando tu área? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Debería, tienes razón, pero decidí invitarte a ti y a Roxy esta bebida. – Dijo tendiéndole un refresco.

– Gracias, Mike, ya me urgía algo de tomar. – Aceptó la bebida y le dio un sorbo.

– De nada, Jeremy. – Sonrió un poco y miró, extrañamente, a Pirate Cove.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Jeremy, preocupado.

– Nada, nada. Solamente creía que alguien nos estaba viendo. – Comentó, sin embargo su vista volvió al joven. – Lo mejor será que vuelva, no vaya a ser que Roxy y tú me regañen como si fueran mamás gallinas.

– Sí, ten cui-

_¡BANG!_

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Nuvil Angela** por darme su **_**review **_**en el capítulo anterior. (Viva el FoxyxMike…)**

**Para Nuvil Angela**: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia :3. Mmmm… pues… habrá algunas menciones sobre ello, pero siempre hay esperanza ;) Te sorprenderás en el final~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Enserio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

El disparo alarmó a todo el mundo, corriendo hacia la salida con tan sólo proteger sus vidas o las de sus hijos. Mike y Jeremy se miraron y dijeron un nombre al mismo tiempo.

– Roxy…

Los dos corrieron hacia donde creían y deseaban que estuviera la chica, donde sería el Backstage.

Sus pasos eran rápidos y con verdadera preocupación, más que nada miedo. Después de lo que había pasado y con todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que había experimentado Roxy, solamente deseaban que nada malo le haya sucedió a su querida cobriza.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Backstage, la abrieron rápidamente sin dudar, usaron sus linternas para poder alumbrar aunque sea un poco.

– ¿Roxy? ¿Dónde est-?

Vieron un cuerpo tirado muy al fondo del Backstage, corrieron hacia ahí. Era Roxy. Cuando voltearon un poco el cuerpo y vieron a Roxy, Jeremy no pudo evitar un grito de horror.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente queriendo no molestarse más por la culpa de la luz. Trató vagamente de abrir sus ojos, pero hasta ello le dolía hacer. Solamente quería volver a dormir un rato más y relajar su mente por todo lo que sucedía.

Entonces, notó que solamente veía del lado derecho, ¿por qué no podía ver del lado izquierdo? Eso alarmó a Roxy y se tocó el ojo izquierdo, sin embargo, al hacerlo sintió dolor al tóquese ese lugar, pero pudo sentir vendas que cubrían su ojo izquierdo.

– ¿Qué le sucedió a mi ojo…? – Se preguntó tratando de tocarse el lugar mencionado, pero cada vez que lo tocaba sentía un horrible dolor. – ¡Carajo!

Trató de recordar el por qué se encontraba ahí, pero simplemente no recodaba por qué. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado simplemente? ¿O su mente quería bloquear ese _mal momento_? No lo sabía, pero realmente deseaba respuestas. Y, al menos, pronto.

– ¿Estoy en un hospital? ¿Por qué rayos estoy en un hospital? – Recargó su cabeza en la almohada y miró al techo vagamente con solamente los deseos de recordar que había pasado.

– ¡Oh, Roxy! Que alegría que estés despierta. – La puerta se abrió y mostró a Mike.

– ¿Mike? – Preguntó, mirándolo.

– ¿Cómo estás, Roxy? – Mike sonrió. – ¿Necesitas algo?

– No… no… sólo quiero saber por qué estoy en un hospital.

La mirada de Mike se volvió triste e incómoda, pero decidió contestar.

– Estábamos en la pizzería haciendo el turno diurno, tú fuiste al Backstage. Cuando íbamos a entregarte una bebida para que descansaras, oímos un disparo y fuimos a ver. Te encontramos con un disparo en el ojo. Sangrabas demasiado y parecía que estabas… muerta. – Mike miró a otro lado. – ¿Recuerdas quién fue quien te disparo?

– Haruka. – Fue su respuesta cuando recordó en menos de un segundo.

– ¡¿Tu hermano te disparó?! – Exclamó sin comprenderlo. – ¡¿Por qué rayos lo haría?!

– Haruka le gusta lastimar a la gente. No le importa si soy su hermana, técnicamente me ama hasta la locura e inclusive había planeado matar a Kuro días antes de mi cumpleaños.

– Lo diré porque te quiero, pero ¿acaso todos en tu familia se quieren matar entre sí? – Mike inquirió con demasiada preocupación, causándole una risita a la cobriza.

– Estamos locos, tienes razón. Se lo estás diciendo a la que estuvo en un asilo psiquiátrico.

Mike rió tiernamente.

– Yo nunca dije que estuvieran locos.

– Pero lo insinuaste, amigo. – Roxy rió.

– Probablemente.

Los dos sonrieron con gran alegría y trataron de que sus carcajadas no llegaran hasta las afueras del hospital.

…

Roxy se encontraba sola en su habitación. Jeremy y Gemma la habían ido a ver justo después de que Mike saliera. Cuando Gemma supo que Haruka había sido el culpable, misteriosamente sacó un cuchillo y tuvo un aura asesina alrededor suyo.

– ¿Por qué lo habrás hecho, Haruka? – Se preguntó mirando a la ventana.

…

Días después Roxy pudo salir del hospital, aunque aún tenía vendas que cubrían su ojo izquierdo.

– ¿Deseas comer algo, Roxy? – Preguntó Jeremy con una sonrisa.

Últimamente los dos hombres se quedaban en el departamento, así que ya consideraban a Mike y a Jeremy como parte fuerte de su pequeña familia.

– No gracias, creo que iré a descansar.

– Recuerda que en una hora más tenemos que cambiar tus vendas, Roxy. – Mencionó Gemma ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. – Si nos necesitas, háblanos, por favor.

Roxy asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto. Claramente al llegar cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama con pasos demasiados flojos. Ella solamente deseaba descansar y tratar de olvidar un poco lo ocurrido. Realmente no podía creer que había perdido el ojo por culpa de Haruka, siempre pensó que le quitaría algo de su cabello, pero realmente no pensó en su ojo.

Aún recuerda la manera rápida en la que había disparo, pero realmente no le importaba. No sabía por qué no le importaba, era extraño, debería estar furiosa con Haruka, sin embargo solamente se encontraba acostada en su cama y mirando al techo pensando por qué rayos no estaba furiosa con él.

– ¿Tanto quiero a mi familia que los perdono por lo que me hicieron? – Se preguntó cerrando su ojo bueno. – Puto Haruka y maldigo su puta locura. – Murmuró apretando los puños. – Al parecer desde ahora en adelante tendré que usar un parche… me voy a parecer a Ciel o a Kaneki. O tal vez a los dos… carajo…

– Pero te verás linda.

– ¡OH, CARAJO!

Roxy se levantó de un solo tirón y sacó un cuchillo que se encontraba detrás de su pequeña lámpara. Se trataba de Kuro.

– Oh, eres tú.

– ¿A quién esperabas? – El otro inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

– No lo sé. A alguien que no me haya violado toda mi niñez.

– Cállate, Roxy. – Kuro chasqueó la lengua. – Entonces el bastardo lo hizo… – Se dijo mirando hacia el ojo vendado de la chica.

– Sí, ese bastardo lo hizo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedo seguir viva después de recibir un disparo en el ojo. Debí haber muerto, no haber sobrevivido. Reunirme con Vanesa. – Apretó los puños. – ¡No debí haber sobrevivido, joder!

– Tal vez alguien deseo darte una segunda oportunidad.

– Lo cual es extraño.

– ¿En qué?

– En que haya tenido esa oportunidad. Haruka nunca falla sus tiros y siempre con los deseos de matar, jamás otra cosa. – Ella miró a otro lado.

…

Roxy miraba otra vez a su pecho. Agradecía a cualquier dios de que Kuro se había ido sin tocarla, de eso se alegra un poco. Realmente se inquietó cuando lo vio a él, al menos no había sido Haruka queriendo ahora arrancarle la piel. Aunque sabe que eso lo hará como regalo de Navidad.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Bueno, no sabía por qué sonreía, pero debía ser por algo bueno. Probablemente era el deseo de seguir viviendo un poco más y estar con sus amigos y su mamá. Sí… tal vez sea eso.

…

Kuro miraba a su hermana desde el balcón de otro departamento cercano con un rifle cargado y un cuchillo en su pantalón. Él esperaba cualquier ataque hecho por Haruka y al mismo tiempo, claramente, cuidaba de su hermana.

No permitiría que ese bastardo lastimara a su hermana… no otra vez. Kuro no pudo evitar sonreír. Bueno, no sabía por qué sonreía, pero debía ser por algo bueno. Probablemente eran los deseos oscuros de matar a Haruka.

…

Haruka observaba a Roxy desde el armario de la chica. Algo de su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, aparte de que tenía un cuchillo en la mano con sangre fresca. Haruka no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento, inclusive parecía que no respiraba. Él mismo sabía que si salía recibiría un balazo por parte de su _querido _hermano Kuro ya que desde el principio sabía que él la estaría cuidando.

Quería hacerle daño a Roxy, quería hacerla gemir su nombre y pedir por más. Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír de manera fría y siniestra. No se detendría hasta ver a Roxy gimiendo y la cabeza de Kuro rodando por el suelo.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Rassiel-Magics**, y **Nuvil Angela** por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel: **Bueno… sinceramente, pensé que comentarías en el otro capi, pero admito que no es tan malo que hayas comentado por aquí. *Observa todo el proceso en silencio* Amiga mía, por favor, no repitas eso, porque en esa computadora te iba a enviar imágenes inspiradoras en KuroxRoxy

Jajaja. Soy una explota kokoros ;) Bueno, ya desde la gente morirá de una manera cruel y horrible, no creo que sea buena idea ponerte como muerta en esta historia, ¿verdad? *Hay una extraña aura malvada a su alrededor* Debo admitirlo, yo también quisiera hacer eso. Soy tan malvada muajajajaja.

Lamento si fue un momento muy emotivo para ti… o triste, en este caso.

Aquí hay algo de RoxyxMike ;) Dedicado a esas fans como tú y Nuvil Angela :D Mmm… tal vez haga un trio :r

Roxy: ¡Yo no lo oculto! ¡Yo shipeo! ¡YO SOY AMANTE DEL YAOI! *Kuro y Haruka se alejan un poco de su hermana*

Oh, ¿en serio? :) En ese caso, me inspirare en una canción que escucho y adoro en estos últimos capítulos para hacer un final bueno. Luego la escuchare

Tal vez si lo haya~

Roxy tiene planes malvados, desea aparecer otra vez en tu historia para poder tener al uke de Katchy… es decir, tener buena y hermosa amistad con su _querida _Rass

Bye~

**Para Nuvil Angela**: Yo adoro con todo mi kokoro el FoxyxMike, es una hermosura de shippeo :r necesito más… pero aquí está el siguiente para que lo disfrutes :3

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. En serio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– Es raro usar parche, Foxy. – Comentó Roxy sonrojándose mientras Foxy le ponía uno de sus parches de repuesto.

– Pero te queda muy bien, pequeña grumete. Así pareces una valiente pirata.

– Gracias. – Se puso más roja.

– No pensé que eso te pasaría, en serio… – Murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

Al tocarla, en un parpadeo todo en Roxy cambio: se mostraba a una Roxy demasiado diferente con muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo. Su mirada reflejaba locura y destrucción, inclusive tenía una sonrisa demasiado psicópata. Estaba toda llena de sangre mientras su sonrisa aumentaba más al verlo ponerse nervioso.

Foxy se alejó de ella en un golpe y se puso demasiado nervioso.

– ¿Foxy? ¿Estás bien? – El animatronico parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

– Sí… estoy bien.

…

Roxy hablaba animadamente con Chica, lo único que podía hacer con la chica de ese lugar.

Las dos dejaron de convesaron cuando Roxy notó como la polluela miraba su ojo herido.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó, apenada. – Solamente esto… algo preocupada por lo que te sucedió.

– No tienes que preocuparte, Chica. – Le sonrió con cariño. – Tiene sus beneficios.

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

– Asuste a unos niños cuando venía para acá. Inclusive a algunas parejas. – Rió con diversión siendo acompañada por Chica.

– Debo admitir que eso es algo gracioso.

– Sip. Es malvado, pero divertido. – Sonrió de lado.

…

– Escucha, Roxy, seré rápido. – Dijo el jefe Fazbear. – Estás despedida.

– ¿Es por mi ojo, verdad?

– Sí, desgraciadamente sí. – Asintió. – Verás, como algunos clientes te ven sienten miedo y algo de asco, aparte de que eso les hace creer más en las historias que ha habido.

– Está bien. – Le entrego su placa y la gorra. – Luego le daré el uniforme.

– Gracias por ser comprensiva. – El señor Fazbear se alivió de que la chica no armara un escándalo por ello.

– De nada, maldito bastado hijo de puta. – Se fue de ahí enseñándole el dedo medio.

…

– ¿Despedida? ¿Por qué te despidieron? – Exclamó Kuro, alzando una ceja.

– Por mi ojo, _Sherlock_. – Rodó su ojo bueno.

– Como sea. Al menos dejaras de tener tantos peligros. Debes estar conmigo, lo sabes perfectamente.

– No seas idiota. Necesitaba ese trabajo.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para estar con Mike y Jeremy? ¿O con esos animatronicos?

– Para tener algo de dinero. – Se sonrojó.

– ¿Por qué no te puedes sonrojar cuando yo trato de hacerlo? – Le dijo juntando sus labios con los de su hermana.

Roxy se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada para alejar a su hermano. Después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a los besos que le daba su propio hermano mayor.

Kuro se alejó y sonrió de manera coqueta.

– Así me gusta, sonrójate para mí.

– ¡Eres un idiota!

– Un idiota que te robó tu primer beso.

– ¿Tú? ¿Mi primer beso?

– Por supuesto. Fui yo quien robó tu primer beso.

– En realidad… Haruka fue quien lo hizo.

Un aura malvada y oscura rodeo a Kuro mientras cargaba su escopeta y su rifle con una sonrisa demasiado demoniaca y unos ojos psicóticos.

– Con que… ¿el maldito bastardo robó tu primer beso?

– ¿En serio te preocupas por eso?

– Sí. Yo DEBÍA darte tu primer beso. No ese idiota de Haruka…

– Eres realmente un imbécil, Kuro.

…

Roxy se encontraba a escondidas en la pizzería de noche. Mike y Jeremy pudieron meterla a escondidas sin que el señor Fazbear lo supiera. En estos momentos se encontraba escondida en Pirate's Cove.

– ¡Todo despejado! – Exclamó Jeremy.

– Bien. – Roxy sonrió levemente y cubrió su ojo izquierdo con algo de su cabello.

Roxy salió de Pirate's Cove, yendo a su nuevo destino junto con los dos guardias. Los tres se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y agarraron la pizza que Mike había robado en la mañana.

– Que bueno que robaste esta pizza, Mike. – Mencionó Roxy dándole un gran mordisco. Siendo sinceros, Roxy adoraba la pizza más que nada.

– Lo sé. – Mike imitó a Roxy dándole un gran mordisco a su rebanada.

Los tres empezaron a comer con tranquilidad, lo hacían al menos no sin el sentimiento de estar amenazados por culpa de los animatronicos. Los dos hombres sabían que no debían de tenerles miedo después de un tiempo, pero simplemente el miedo no se iba.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra tu ojo, Roxy? ¿Necesitas algo?

– No, no. Todo está bien. Duele un poco a veces, pero no es nada que yo no pueda soportar. – Trato de tranquilizar a los dos guardias.

– Realmente todavía no puedo creer que te hayan despedido. – Comentó Mike, frunciendo el ceño.

– Eso ya no importa ahora, Mike. – Dijo Roxy, chasqueando la lengua. – Lo importante ahora es disfrutar de esta pizza.

– Tienes razón.

– ¿Saben que podría bien a esto? – Mike sonrió. – Música.

Se alejó de un poco para poder sacar una grabadora detrás del escenario.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

– Objetos perdidos. Es sorprendente lo que puedes encontrar ahí.

Puso la grabadora en el centro del escenario y le puso Play. Cuando la canción empezó a reproducise, Roxy se sorprendió al conocer la tonada.

– ¡Conozco esa canción! Es la de _Coco Bongo _de la película de La Máscara. – Roxy rió tratando de suprimir esos recuerdos.

– En ese caso no me dejas otra opción.

– ¿Eh?

Mike corrió hacia Roxy y la jalo hacia su cuerpo cerca del escenario. Las pocas luces que había le daban un toque pintoresco algo al lugar. Cuando la canción volvió a empezar gracias a Jeremy, Mike sonrió.

– Trata de seguir mis pasos.

Roxy sonrió de vuelta a su amigo.

Mike empezó a imitar los mismos pasos al igual que en la película. Lo hacía muy increíble, se notaba que era un excelente bailarín. Al parecer también Roxy porque al hacer esa voltereta no tuvo ningún problema. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y bien hechos, de una manera que combinaba con los latidos de sus corazones. Los movimientos sensuales de caderas de Roxy volvían locos a los dos hombres de una manea enorme.

No había un solo error en ese baile, lo hacían perfecto. Inclusive fue sorprendente la fuerza que hizo Mike para poder alzar a Roxy al aire, pero claramente atrapándola a tiempo para no lastimarla en la caída.

Terminaron el baile con un verdadero acercamiento de rostros. Roxy rió con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Mike reía nerviosamente.

Jeremy observaba todo en silencio mientras sentía algo de depresión. Él solamente era un estorbo para ellos dos, era una mancha. No sabía por qué se encontraba con ellos, por qué tenía esperanzas de que Roxy lo tomara más en cuenta e hicieron lo mismo que hace con Mike.

– ¿Me permites un baile, Jere?

Jeremy alzó la cabeza, observando a la chica quien le tendía una mano.

Se escuchó una canción que reconoció, era la canción de una pequeña escena del Gato con Botas.

– Por supuesto.

Jeremy se paró con entusiasmo y empezó a bailar al sonido de la música. Era como esa pequeña escena de baile cuando consiguen los huevos de oro, de esos dos personajes que eran Kitty y Gato. Los dos humanos empezaron a hacer los mimos movimientos del baile mientras reían.

Cuando menos lo espero, ella termino demasiado cerca del rostro de Jeremy. Lo que tampoco espero es que Mike se posara detrás de ella, pegando demasiado sus caderas al trasero de Roxy, mientras que las propias caderas de ella se pegaban a las de Jeremy.

Los dos hombres arrancaron un gemido suave de la boca de la cobriza mientras un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas de una manera seductora.

– J-Jeremy… M-Mike… – Los gemidos empezaron al llegar cuando, accidentalmente, Mike movió su cadera, dándole algo de placer a la chica. – B-Baños… A-Ahí…

Los dos se sonrojaron al máximo, pero no dijeron nada y se llevaron a Roxy a los baños.

…

Jeremy fue el primero en despertar. Se encontraba en el piso del baño de hombres, probablemente el único lugar donde Freddy no iría ya que siempre iba al baño de mujeres a espantarlos. Bueno, eso no importaba, lo que importaba realmente era el hecho de que se encontraba desnudo solamente tapados por algo de su propia ropa.

Se sonrojó al extremo al ver a su lado a una Roxy desnuda acostada en su regazo. Podía ver que en su espalda había muchas cicatrices y arañazos, lo que realmente (y avergonzó) es que podía ver un extraño liquido blanco cerca de su boca.

– Oh, Dios…

Se sonrojo aumento cuando vio a Mike al otro lado de Roxy, también desnudo.

– Acaso… nosotros… – Jeremy sacudió un poco su cabello, tratando de calmarse.

De repente, tuvo algunos recuerdos. Podía en ellos algunas imágenes de Roxy gimiendo con gran fuerza, mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro y su único ojo se llenaba de lágrimas, aunque algo le decía que no era de dolor. Recordaba como la chica gritaba a todo pulmón sus nombres en gemidos de puro placer al sentirlos a ambos dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo.

– Debo admitir que… no me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualqu****ier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Rassiel-Magics**, **Nuvil Angela** y **KaiiriFJ **por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para KaiiriFJ: **Le gusta ser troll cuando trata de copiar al sensual Foxy :v Sip, para siempre y por siempre. Agradezco tu zukulenta idea, lo puse aquí como dedicación a tu comentaris. Mmm… más incesto ;) No te preocupes… aunque debo admitir que a lo último no entendí, pero igual jajaja

**Para Rassiel: **Jajaja. No te voy a demandar porque es algo divertido hacer eso. No he hecho eso, pero ¿quién soy yo para quejarme :D?

*Haruka alzó una ceja ante la acción de la chica, sacando una bazuka y unos lentes de sol para darle un MEJOR efecto badass* Ready, Bitch?

Roxy: Haruka, hijo de puta, déjala en paz.

¡Lo sé! ¡Hermoso! ¿Verdad? XD

Aquí está tu sensual trío ;) No es como yo esperaba escribirlo, pero me esforcé.

Bye~

**Para Nuvil Angela**: Supongo que es algo heredado… carajo, spoilers… ;3 O no…

Bueno, como explique, Haruka está loco. En pocas palabras. Claramente tú me entiendes, pero él le mete otra cosa que no sea el cuchillo~ No digas eso, Nuvil-chan… Haruka puede oler los comentarios sobre él… *Hay una extraña sombra detrás de Nuvil.*

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. En serio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– ¿Se arrepienten? – Preguntó Roxy (ya vestida) mirando a los dos guardias ya vestidos.

Ambos negaron.

– ¿Seguros?

Ambos asintieron.

– En ese caso, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada. – Ella sonrió ligeramente. – No estoy lista para una relación (y menos para una de tres, sinceramente), pero espero que podamos ser como "amigos con beneficios".

Mike y Jeremy se miraron, pero sonrieron.

– Está bien, yo no tengo ningún problema. – Dijo Mike.

– Yo tampoco. – Jeremy dio una sonrisa más grande, pero amigable.

– En ese caso, lo mejor será que vaya a casa. Tal vez antes de irme, pase a despedirme de los demás. Hasta luego. – Roxy se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

…

– ¡Roxy! – Chica sonrió al ver a la cobriza.

Freddy y Bonnie giraron los rostros para ver a Chica correr hacia donde se encontraba la cobriza. Ambos sonrieron al verla.

– ¿Cómo estás, Roxy? – Preguntó la polluela rubia.

– Bien, bien. Debo admitir que me alegra verlos. – La chica tapo un poco del parche con su cabello cobre. – ¿Ya pronto comenzaran con el lugar?

– Se podría decir que sí. ¿Te quedarás? – Preguntó Bonnie, sonriéndole.

– Me gustaría, por supuesto, pero debo irme a casa. De seguro mi madre debe estar preocupada.

– Gemma siempre se preocupa por los demás que por ella misma, ¿eh? – Freddy recordó dando una sonrisita.

– Sí. Mi madre siempre ha sido así. – Ladeó un poco la cabeza. – ¿Desde cuándo conocen a mi madre, chicos?

– Si mal no recuerdo, desde de 1987. Ella llegó junto con un chico llamado Albert, pero no me acuerdo que paso con él. En fin, el punto es que conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo a tu madre. Antes de que sucediera un pequeño accidente en su turno – Miró hacia su pequeña cicatriz en el labio. – tratábamos de hablar con ella, bueno, terminamos en una extraña conversión y de poco a poco llego la confianza. Fue algo difícil, debo admitir, pero con el tiempo nos términos llevando bien. – Freddy sonrió ante el recuerdo.

– Se nota que la quieren mucho. – Sonrió de lado.

– Sí. – Bonnie asintió un poco. – Ella nos hizo compañía cuando estábamos en los rincones más oscuros.

– Nos sonrió y nos dio cariño. Algo que nunca habíamos experimentado con los otros guardias. Aunque no les dábamos alguna oportunidad porque los matábamos. – Chica sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

– Pero estuvo para nosotros. Y le estamos muy agradecidos por ello. – Freddy dio una sonrisa amable. – Espero que todo mejore en el futuro.

– Sí, yo también espero eso.

…

Roxy ya casi llegaba a su cómodo destino. Esperaba que su cabello tapara bien su parche, no es que le molestara, al contrario, le daba gracia cuando alguien la miraba directamente al parche y ella hacia rostros demasiado aterradores para poder asustar a la persona, pero en este momento… solamente quería ocultarlo.

– Hmmp… – Sacó de la pequeña bolsa que robó de la pizzería su bufanda que había llevado a escondidas y se la puso. – Supongo que ya me siento cómoda. Creo que era lo que necesitaba. – Dio una pequeña sonrisa tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Esa bufanda se la había dado Vanesa antes de…

Roxy dio un suspiro y miró a otro lado mientras apretaba con fuerza la bufanda. Realmente le dolía el hecho de haber perdido a su mejor amiga y de la manera más horrible posible.

Ella solamente quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Que Vanesa que estuviera aquí con ella ahora. La necesita y quería escucharla. Quería escuchar sus risas dulces y nerviosas a la vez. Realmente la extrañaba…

– Creo que no es momento de pensar en eso. – Se cubrió con la bufanda roja. – Debo apurarme, mamá debe estar preocupada.

…

No sentía la respiración, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, el sudor en su frente bajaba con rapidez y su ojo bueno se encontraba mirando a ese cadáver, esperando que se levantara y resultara que estaba vivo.

La ira tomaba el lugar de la sorpresa, la furia tomaba el lugar de la tristeza. Normalmente trataría de calmarse y escuchar a la razón, pero en estos momentos… solamente quería ver la sangre correr por sus manos.

Su madre tenía severas heridas por todo su cuerpo, especialmente cuchillazos y moretones. Ella se encontraba sentada cerca de la pared con un cuchillo enterrado en el brazo y su hermoso cabello largo ahora se encontraba cortado un poco, tenía algunos pedazos de vidrio incrustados en sus tobillos. Su vestido rojo estaba casi roto y no tenía ese lindo cariño que siempre le ponía a ese vestido.

– ¿Mamá?

– Hola, cariño. – Gemma levantó un poco el rostro, mostrando su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y dando una vaga sonrisa. – ¿Cómo te fue con esos dos?

Roxy corrió hacia su madre y la ayudó a levantarse para poder dejarla suavemente en el sillón.

– ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! – La sangre le hervía a Roxy con unos incontrolables deseos de venganza.

– ¿Mmm? – Le miró sin mucho ánimo. – Entraron unos ladrones a tratar de robarnos, claramente tuve intenciones de detenerlos. Y lo hice, sus cuerpos mutilados están en el baño. Luego lo lavare, ¿okey?~

– Oh. Pensé que había pasado algo peor.

– Ow~ Te preocupas por mí, mi pequeña grumete~ Soy tan feliz de saber eso. – Dio una sonrisita.

– Cállate. – Se alejó de su madre con un rostro sonrojado. – Me voy a mi cuarto, luego te ayudare con los cuerpos.

– Descansa, pequeña grumete~ Aunque debería aconsejarte bañarte en el segundo baño, puedo oler la fragancia de Mike y Jeremy dentro tuyo.

Roxy se sonrojó de golpe y se giró a su madre.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Oh, Roxy~ Eres toda una pervertida. – Hubo otra risita mientras acomodaba lo poco de su cabello.

– Eso no importa, ¿puedo saber cómo sabes eso? Lo del olor…

Gemma le guiñó un ojo.

– ¡MAMÁ!

…

Se cruzó de brazos recargándose en la lápida.

– Hola, Vanesa. – Cerró su ojo. – ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy algo bien, probablemente me siento mejor de lo esperado porque estoy aquí contigo. Te extraño mucho, ¿sabes? – Abrió su ojo y miró al cielo. – Extraño esas veces en las que solíamos correr hasta la pizzería y ver a los principales. Como me alegraba estar ahí, y sabía que el lugar no te gustaba, pero por mí ibas. Eso lo apreciaba demasiado. – Dijo. – Vanesa, quiero que vuelvas. No sé si realmente estés viva y _milagrosamente _sobreviviste a la caída. Aunque algo me dice que no, caíste justo en la acera y carro pasaba en ese momento. Que horrible muerte te toco, Vanesa. – Sacó unas rosas. – Mira, son para ti. Especialmente para ti. – Las puso cerca de la lápida y la acarició.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir, pero las borró con algo de fuerza con su puño.

– ¡No puedo llorar! ¡Yo sé que no! ¡A ti nunca te gusto verme llorar! – Dio un suspiro. – Realmente lo siento… realmente lamento haberte fallado cuando más me necesitaste. Iba a ser débil si me lanzaba, pero tú te lanzaste y fuiste fuerte. Oh, Vanesa, te amo… vuelve…

Ya no pudo resistirlo más y las lágrimas salieron con fuerza. El dolor era realmente fuerte y agonizante, la opresión en su pecho no ayudaba en lo más mínimo al intentar calmarse. No podía calmarse al ver esa lápida y saber a quién contenía en la tierra.

"_Vanesa Ross_

_Amada hija y amiga_"

…

Se cubrió con fuerza con la bufanda roja, tratando de calentarse un poquito.

– ¡Roxy!

Alzó el rostro, encontrándose con un sonriente Haruka y un serio Kuro, éste apuntaba con un cuchillo en el cuello a su hermano menor, probablemente esperando que nada malo hiciera.

– ¿Chicos? – Roxy se sorprendió un poco. – ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

– Mostrándote que podemos ser una feliz familia de nuevo. – Respondió Haruka, haciendo más ancha su sonrisa.

– ¿En serio lo creen? – Inquirió con sorna. – ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos los tres? ¿Estás jodiéndome?

– Mmm. No, si te estuviera jodiendo, lo haría de otro forma, Roxy. – Haruka dio un símbolo de paz. – Solamente lo pensé mientras destripaba a una chica por ahí atrás.

– Qué asco. No necesitaba saber eso. – Roxy dio un bufido. – Supongo que puedo darles una oportunidad, desgraciadamente son mi familia, así que no tengo otra opción.

Kuro asintió mientras Haruka reía.

– Que linda historia contamos. – Se tapó su ojo rosa, enseñando solamente el dorado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Agarró su parche y dio una mirada seria.

– Porque no importa cuando tratemos de volver a escribirlo, siempre termina igual. – Contestó Kuro cerrando los ojos un poco.

– Aunque no importa eso. – Haruka se acercó a Roxy con confianza y alejó la mano de la chica del parche, para luego poner la suya propia. Kuro lo imitó, pero en el otro ojo bueno. – Siempre terminaremos en una tragedia gracias a nuestra querida reina.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Rassiel-Magics**, **Nuvil Angela** y **KaiiriFJ **por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para KaiiriFJ: **Mente altamente pura e inocente 7u7 todos tenemos una ;) La escuela… el infierno presente… Grr…

**Para Nuvil Angela**: Si lo deseas, Haruka puede ser calmado cuando lo desea *Agarra al mencionado con una correa de perro* Oh~ ¿Tú también eres una asesina en serio mental?~ ¡Genial! ¡Mi amiga y yo también lo somos! Jajaja

Haruka: ¿Con qué quieres pelea? *Saca un machete* Prepárate, no tendré piedad…

**Para Rassiel: **¡Ño mueraaaaaaaas! ¡Ño!

Roxy está bien loquilla ;3 Sí… creo que yo también XD

No entiendo a qué te refieres con lo de Foxy… lo he estado leyendo muchas veces esa parte, pero no entiendo. Sorry :(

¡Turn Down for What! Roxy is the BOSS!

Escenas altamente rikolinas con ingredientes de zukulencidad y piscas de sensualidad. 7u7 Rikolinoo~

Sip, espero que al tonto no se le ocurra matarlos salvajamente.

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero estaba en bajas inspiraciones de lemmon, no importa cuánto yaoi había visto, no me llegaba nada *Kuro alza una ceja por eso*

Haruka: ¡Pero Roxanne! ¡Debo matarla! ¡Déjame matarla! ¡Por favor!

Roxy se lo piensa…

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. En serio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– Roxy~ Tengamos sexo~

– Eso fue ser directo, idiota.

Kuro, Haruka y Roxy se encontraban en la habitación de la última. Al principio habían tenido ligeros problemas con su mamá por la inesperada aparición de los dos hermanos, aunque al menos estaba ahí Roxy para impedir que esos dos terminaran castrados.

– Roxy~ ¡Vamos! ¡Tengamos sexo! ~ Puedes brincar en mi pe-

– ¡Cierra el pico, imbécil! ¡Así nunca se le debe hablar a una dama! – Kuro le dio un zape en la cabeza al albino.

– ¡No jodas, Kuro! ¡Si tú también has tenido sexo con Roxy! Y, por lo que me acuerdo, tú también la vestías con esos cosplays.

– Y no lo disfrutaba. – Kuro mentía, lo había disfrutado como nunca lo había hecho.

– Pervertido~ Al menos yo le di su primer beso. – Sacó su lengua.

– Pues yo le di su primera vez. He hice que gimiera como coneja en celo. – Kuro se puso unos lentes que se encontraban cerca de la cama de Roxy y sonrió sacándole el dedo medio.

Algo dentro de Haruka empezó a romperse con gran fuerza mientras ponía su mano en su pecho.

– Bien hecho, Kuro, así se callara por un rato. – Comentó Roxy sonrojándose por lo antes mencionado de su hermano.

…

– Necesito… ¡Necesito…!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Necesito ir al baño! ¡Haruka, maldita perra, apúrate! – Roxy pateaba la puerta del baño.

– ¿Es realmente necesario patear la puerta? – Inquirió Kuro, alzando una ceja.

– ¡SÍ! – Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo cerca de su rostro, mirándolo de una manera demasiada aterradora. – ¡NECESITO EL PUTO BAÑO, PERRA! ¡LO NECESITO!

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – Haruka apareció detrás de Kuro.

Eso sorprendió demasiado a los dos. Roxy soltó a su hermano.

– Si tú estás aquí, ¿quién está en el…? – Abrió los ojos y volvió a golpear la puerta. – ¡MAMÁ! ¡JODER! ¡APÚRATE, CARAJO!

La risita de Gemma se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado.

…

– Odio esto.

– ¿Por qué rayos, desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, empiezas a quejarte?

– Porque lo detesto, imbécil. – Roxy frunció el ceño. – Aunque son mi familia, somos una familia demasiado extraña.

– ¿Qué tan extraña?

– La madre es una depravada sexual que ha planeado toda su vida matar a dos de sus hijos y aparte "adopto" a otros tres que vienen aquí los fines de semana. El mayor se viola a la menor y tiene aspecto gótico (que me recuerda mucho a Katchess) enojón. El albino es psicópata asesino que su hobby favorito es el incesto. Y, por último, la menor que perdió un ojo por culpa de su propio hermano albino y se acuesta con todo hombre que se le acerque (aunque no es cierto eso) quien perdió a su mejor amiga y recibe por parte de sus tíos en Navidad un libro nuevo de Kama Sutra. – Se puso roja ante lo último, pero apretaba los puños.

– Espera, ¿nuestros tíos te mandan libros de Kama Sutra?

– ¿Qué acaso no lo sabías? – Se cruzó de brazos. – La tía Kim me manda esos libros, el tío Iván me manda videos caseros y el tío Shintaro me manda ropa (linda ropa, debo admitir). – Roxy sonrió un poco al recordar a sus tíos.

– Hace mucho que no los vemos, ¿verdad? – Comentó Kuro, pensativo.

– Yep. Ya casi para un año que no los vemos. Tal vez deberíamos invitarlos para Navidad.

– Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. Los extraño. – Kuro miró a otro lado mostrando más su seriedad.

– Hmmp. – Roxy dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Me alegro de escuchar eso.

…

Roxy se encontraba observando su laptop y parecía no querer despegarse de ahí. ¿La razón? Bueno, desde hace unas semanas había empezado a ver un nuevo anime llamado _Hetalia_. Desde que empezó a verlo no se ha podido despegar de su computador y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Para nada. Nunca. Nein.

Gemma se acercó a su hija y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Sigues viendo ese anime?

– Sí.

– ¿No piensas desayunar?

– No.

– ¿Ni ir a bañarte?

– No.

– ¿Adoras mucho a ese anime?

– Sí.

– En ese caso, como cambiaste de "gusto", venderé todos tus discos de _Kagerou Project_.

Un aura asesina cubrió a la cobriza y parecía que en su ojo bueno parecía que iba a salir llamas.

– ¿Te has vuelto loca, mujer? ¡No permitiré que vendas mis discos!

– ¿Por qué no? Te has vuelto muy adicta a _Hetalia_. Aunque debo admitir que es bueno, has mejorado en Historia.

– ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? No hay, ¿verdad? En ese caso, déjame ver mi anime en paz.

– Lo haré si desayunas primero. – Gemma se cruzó de brazos.

Roxy sabía que su madre podría ser muy insistente cuando se refería a una orden. Solamente suspiró y se paró, dejando su laptop conectada para que no se apagara por falta de batería.

– Agh… Está bien.

– Buena grumete~

…

Los tres hermanos se encontraban caminando por las calles. Roxy se encontraba escuchando los openings de _Hetalia _en su MP3. Haruka y Kuro solamente la acompañaban, algunas chicas volteaban a mirar a ese par de hermanos atractivos. A pesar de que Haruka estaba loco y Kuro tenía aspecto gótico ellos eran demasiado atractivos y más con esos músculos bien formados que le daban un toque sexy a esos dos.

– Que suerte tiene esa chica~ Aunque se ve muy fea por ese parche.

– ¡Desearía estar rodeada de hombres atractivos como esos dos!

– ¡Que guapos son!

– ¡Sexys!

Otras frases venían por las chicas cerca del ellos tres, pero las ignoraban olímpicamente.

– Chicos, quiero volver a casa. Tengo sueño y los openings se están acabando. – Roxy ya se estaba cansando de caminar y de escuchar las palabras de las chicas de ahí.

– Creo que si sería lo mejor, ya saben, volver. – Kuro asintió. – Y tal vez podamos escuchar Outer Science juntos.

– Me parece una buena idea, bastardos. – Haruka sonrió mientras daba un ligero estirón.

– ¿Era necesario habernos dicho así? – Roxy le dio una mala mirada.

– Yo les digo como me de mi regalada gana. – Comentó con una sonrisita.

Roxy apretó los puños y le estampo un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Haruka.

– ¡Maldito idiota! – Gritó Roxy poniendo un rostro demasiado furioso. – ¡No nos llames así!

– Roxy… – Kuro se encontraba sorprendido, pero prefirió no meterse.

– ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica?!

– ¡¿Por qué golpeó a ese chico lindo?!

– ¡¿Acaso está loca?! ¡Que perra!

Roxy dio un gruñido y miró a Haruka.

– ¿Algo que decir?

El albino dio unas cuantas carcajadas y se levantó un poco, para poder ponerse en posición de matrimonio.

– Siempre te amare y no me importa ser golpeado por ti, mi querida Roxanne. – Haruka tomó la mano de la cobriza. – Porque te amo y lo sabes. Tú eres mi reina y nuestra historia es una hermosa tragedia.

Roxy se sonrojó, alejándose de Haruka.

– Volvamos a casa. – Agarró el brazo de Kuro y caminó con paso rápido hacia su hogar.

Haruka se levantó y sonrió de manera misteriosa.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Rassiel-Magics** y **Nuvil Angela **por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Rassiel:** Que buen nombre~ Súper mega pervertida, mi querida Rassiel~

Gemma: Muchas gracias, chica desc- Oh, eres tú, Rass. *Sonríe débilmente mientras era curada por la chica.* No lo hagas, no querrás ver como quedaron esos tipos~

Debo admitir que tuve que ver una escena del Titanic para eso… jajaja. No es cierto, solamente me llego la inspiración~

Mmm… no lo había pensado. Sinceramente, no tengo nada que responderte ante eso, gomen D:

¡Qué bueno que no confíes en esos idiotas!~

Roxy rueda los ojos al ver a Mel, pero se sonroja ante la revelación de la chica.

Roxy: No importa… luego cambiare el olor por alguno de Katchy.

Shay: ¡¿Eh?!

Bye~

**Para Nuvil Angela**: Haruka: Tienes razón~ Es mejor volver al clásico. *Sacó una cuerda y muestra una sonrisa* Puedo hacer cualquier cosa con ella. ¿Qué tal si practicamos un rato el Bondage?~

Jajaja. Tranquila, tranquila~ Sinceramente pensaba dejarla vivir hasta que la historia terminara, pero tomo un rumbo diferente~

Yep, a veces ese par de idiotas puede ser romántico.

¡CHOCOLATE! ¡VIVAAAAA!

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. En serio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

– No confió en Haruka. – Comentó Kuro mirando al cielo mientras tenía a una Roxy sujetada por su brazo.

– Tú no confías en nadie.

– ¿Segura? Yo confió en ti y siempre lo haré.

– Hmmp. ¿Por qué piensas eso de Haruka? Es un sádico, pero yo sé que no nos hará daño.

– ¿"Nos"? Solamente a ti no te haría daño…

– Lo sé. – Roxy miró a otro lado. – No quiero que haga algo alocado. Es un imbécil, pero sé que podré hacerlo entrar en razón.

– No podrás con Haruka. Y tú misma lo sabes.

Desgraciadamente, Kuro tenía razón.

…

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La familia Vidal (sin padre, claramente) se encontraban en la pizzería. Los cuatro disfrutaban de una rica pizza de pepperoni con algunos refrescos traídos por Chica. Había una ligera tensión en esa familia, pero ninguno decía nada. Hasta ahora, que Haruka habló.

– Venimos aquí a pasar un rato en familia. No tiene nada malo estar por aquí, no creo que nadie salga herido porque estemos aquí. – Dijo Roxy sin su parche, solamente que su cabello le cubría muy bien su "ojo".

– ¿Segura? – Haruka habló con sarcasmo.

– Idiota. – Susurró Kuro, cruzándose de brazos.

– El punto, en este momento, que pasemos en familia. No me importa lo que suceda ahora, pero también debemos celebrar algo.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Gemma, curiosa.

Los tres hermanos se pusieron rojos a más no poder. Sí, inclusive el serio y psicópata de Haruka se había puesto rojo.

– ¿Quién lo dice? Que lo diga Roxanne…

– ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Ustedes díganlo! ¡Son los mayores!

– Te toca, Kuro.

– ¿Por qué yo, idiota?

– Eres el mayor. – Dijeron los dos menores a la vez.

– ¿Qué quieren decir, niños? Si quieren, pueden decirlo al mismo tiempo. Y sigo sin entender porque quisieron que me cambiara hoy. – Era cierto. A pesar de que a Gemma le encantaba usar su usual vestido rojo, hoy le habían hecho cambiar por un short de mezclilla corto y una camisa de tirantes de color negro. Un pequeño error que no deberían haber hecho porque Gemma tenía una larga cicatriz en el hombro.

– ¿Lo decimos al mismo tiempo?

Los tres asintieron con el sonrojo aumentado, dejando más confundida a la mayor.

– 1…

– 2…

– ¡3!

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MAMÁ!

Los tres empezaron a sacar confeti y uno que otro pequeño globo. Haruka le puso un gorro a Kuro y Roxy, mientras que él se puso un pequeño silbato.

Gemma abrió con gran fuerza los ojos ante la sorpresa. Después sintió los ojos algo húmedos. Empezó a llorar mientras daba ligeras risitas. Estaba muy feliz, realmente muy feliz. Se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza de su estado, pero eso dejo de importarle al ver la preocupación de sus hijos al verla llorar. Nunca había estado tan feliz y más con el hecho de que tenía toda su familia reunida aquí, solamente que faltaba su esposo y sus hermanos.

Aunque era sorprendente que lo haya olvidado, usualmente nunca lo hacía. Probablemente por toda la preocupación que había tenido desde que quiso matar a sus dos hijos varones lo había olvidado por completo.

– Muchas gracias… ¡Gracias!

Se acercó a sus dos hijos mayores y les dio un abrazo-pecho-aplasta-caras. Les dio el abrazo con gran fuerza mientras lloraba y les gritaba cuanto los quería. Era irónico, después de haber sentido deseos de muerte hacia ellos, ahora les gritaba con todo la fuerza posible cuanto los quería. Kuro se sonrojó mientras que Haruka reía. Claramente, los dos le devolvieron el abrazo.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mamá. – Dijeron a la vez.

Roxy sonrió. Feliz por el cumpleaños de su madre y por el hecho de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podían ser otra vez una familia unida, aunque faltaba una rubia ahí…

– ¡Roxy! ¡Mi querida grumete! – Le dio un fuerte abrazo-aplasta-caras.

Roxy no dijo nada, solamente le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa pequeña.

– Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Gemma abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Las lágrimas empezaron otra vez a salir pero con mucha más fuerza y empezó a sonreír.

– ¡Es la primera vez que me dices eso! ¡Soy tan feliz!

Era cierto. Desde muy pequeña, Roxy nunca había dicho "Te quiero, mamá". No es no quería su madre, sino que solamente le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo. No era maldad ni odio, esa no era una razón muy lógica, pero todos estos años siendo seria y poco habladora, le hicieron jamás decirlo.

Hasta ahora.

…

– ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí? ¡Deberíamos ir a casa!

– Porque nuestra madre quiere ver a los demás por su cumpleaños, ¿será por eso, Roxy?

– ¡Que flojera! ¡Yo ya me quiero ir!

Los tres hermanos se encontraban dentro de Pirate Cove. En esos momentos no se encontraba Foxy, quien había ido a buscar a Gemma junto con los demás.

– ¿Esa no es mamá? – Inquirió Haruka, señalando hacia un lugar específico.

Cada quien saco una cabeza por la cortina (irónicamente, desde mayor a menor). Observaron a su madre hablar felizmente con Foxy. Estos compartían sonrisas y uno que otro sonrojo.

– ¿De qué estarán hablando?

– De seguro de mandarte al asilo, Haruka.

– Puto Kuro…

– ¡No es momento de pelear! ¡¿Y quién demonios me está tocando el trasero?!

– Pues nosotros.

– ¡Bola de pervertidos! ¡Dejen de toquetearme!

– Pero antes no te molestaba.

– Cierto, _antes _no me molestaba. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Así que dejen de tocarme, banda de imbéciles que tengo como hermanos!

– Wow, siento un increíble dolor en el pecho. – Dijo Haruka con sarcasmo haciendo una extraña pose.

– No era necesario el sarcasmo, idiota.

– Por supuesto que lo era, pedófilo.

– Mira quien habla.

– ¡Yo no soy tan enana! ¡Sólo porque sea la menor no quiere decir eso! – Exclamó Roxy.

Kuro y Haruka la observaron como "¿En serio?".

– ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE…!

…

– ¿De qué tanto estarán peleando esos tres? – Preguntó Foxy, mirando hacia el pequeño trío.

– Probablemente de porque son unos pedófilos.

– ¿Eh?

Gemma rió.

– Nada, nada. – Gemma sonrió cariñosamente. – Me alegra realmente estar contigo otra vez, Foxy. Es como vivir la infancia, aunque no era mucha infancia.

– Sí. Recuerdo como me enojaba tu hermano mayor y te obligaba a cosas que no querías. – Foxy gruñó.

– En eso tienes razón, cosas que yo no quería, pero terminaron gustándome. Como haber trabajado aquí. Irónicamente, termino gustándome.

– Cierto. Realmente lamento los sustos que te dábamos en esos días, de seguro había sido muy duro para ti.

– Algo así. Un poquito, tal vez.

Foxy alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, sí. A los primeros días ustedes casi hacen que me orine. Y eso NO fue bonito.

– Ya te dije que lo siento, Gemma.

– Lo sé. Soy asombrosa, por lo cual debes inclinarte ante mí y pedirme perdón.

Foxy rió mientras obedecía las "ordenes" de la chica. Gemma se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver a Foxy hacer eso.

– Lo siento.

– ¡No es para tanto, tonto! ¡Ya levántate! – Exclamó con el sonrojo aumentando.

Foxy sonrió, levantándose y agarrando la mano de Gemma.

– ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a ver a los otros!

…

– ¿Cuándo salimos?

– Debíamos salir hace rato.

– ¡Y ustedes me estaban manoseando! ¡IMBÉCILES!

– Pero te gusto.

– ¡CLARO QUE NO! Bueno, un poquito, pero ¡ese no es el punto!

– Lo mejor será buscar a todos y reunirnos.

– Sí. Será lo mejor.

Los tres salieron de su pequeño escondite y se dirigieron a buscar a su madre.

Fue demasiado sencillo y rápido, la encontraron junto con los animatronicos y los dos guardias de seguridad. Todos ellos platicando y dándole felicitaciones a Gemma.

– Muchas gracias a todos. – Sonrió. – El mejor regalo hasta ahora es estar con todos ustedes. Ojalá su padre y mis hermanos estuvieran aquí. Aunque eso algún día se podrá arreglar, estoy feliz. Tengo aquí a mis hijos psicópatas juntos. – Roxy y Kuro dieron mala mirada, mientras que Haruka reía. – También tengo a mis amigos. – Tanto los animatronicos como los guardias le sonrieron a la mayor. – Supongo que no puedo pedir otra cosa.

– ¡Alto, mamá! ¡Te tengo un regalo! ¡De seguro te encantara! – Exclamó Haruka, agarrando a Kuro y a Roxy por los brazos.

– ¿Qué clase de regalo?

Haruka sacó un pequeño control mientras toqueteaba un poco un botón rojo.

– La última noche… – Apretó un botón rojo mientras daba una sádica sonrisa. –… de sus vidas.

Al apretar el botón, los animatronicos empezaron a gritar con gran fuerza mientras sostenían sus cabezas. Sus gritos eran de puro dolor.

Gemma miró a Haruka con ira.

– ¡¿QUÉ LES ESTAS HACIENDO?!

– Solamente… recordándoles su razón. – Dijo apretando el agarre que le tenía a sus hermanos, quienes trataban de liberarse.

– ¿Su razón?

– La razón por la que han estado aquí durante tantos años… venganza.

– ¡CUIDADO!

Foxy, con ojos brillando de color rojo, alzó su garfio para poder clavárselo a Gemma. Ésta no se movía y parecía no reaccionar, esto era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

– ¿Foxy…?

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Nuvil Angela**,** Guest**, **Rassiel-Magics **y **KaiiriFJ **por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Nuvil Angela:** Haruka: No es mi culpa, nací así~ *Cuando ve el otro párrafo del mensaje* ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MALDITA…! *A pesar de que a Shay no le molestan mucho las groserías, no quiere ponerlas frente a Nuvil.* ¡¿Y por qué no, carajo?! *Porque se me da la regalada gana*

Roxy: Es lo que siempre trato de hacer, _fella_. ¡Y ella tiene razón! ¡Deja a la pobre chica en paz, imbécil!

Haruka siempre es así. Es como bipolar, por decirlo así.

Nope, no lo he visto. Pero de YAOI puedo hablarte :3 También he visto Junjou Romantica, lo adoroooooo~

Tranquila~ Lo dejare castrado *Haruka se pone muy pálido*, pero si quieres puedes golpearlo~ No problem~

**Para Guest: **Que bueno que te haya gustado~ Ya me estaba preocupando por no tener un review tuyo ;u; ¡OUTER SCIENCE IS LOVE, OUTER SCIENCE IS LIFE!

**Para Rassiel:** Sip, son todos unos loquillos :3

Roxy: Mi familia es rara y punto.

Gemma: ¿Me dijiste… bitch?... *Una aura oscura empieza a rodear a Gemma mientras un brillo amenazador aparece en sus ojos* Yo que pensaba mandarte muchos CD de Kage-Pro y muchos doujinshis Yaoi… pero como me dijiste bitch… tendré que dárselo a mi querida hija…

*Roxy se queda demasiado impresionada por las palabras de Rass, inclusive se pone algo roja, pero no dice nada*

Shipeando por siempre~

Kuro: Supongo que puedo cocinarte… y no, no enveneno la comida a diferencia de Haruka. Supongo que me caes algo bien… dije "algo". Solamente ten a ese bastardo lejos de Roxy, no permitiré que la toquen.

Bye~

**Para KaiiriFJ: **Lo he pensado muchas veces, pero desgraciadamente esta historia ya está llegando a su fin. Pensé que me daría tiempo de escribir zukulento YAOI, pero ño… mi vida apesta…

Kuro: ¡Yo no escondo dorgas! Aunque los condones es cierto.

Shay: ¡¿EH?!

Kuro: Si quieres te comparto algo de droga… sólo haz algunos trabajos para mí y te las daré. ¡Y deja de decir secretos, mierda!

Hay un aura asesina rodeando a Roxy por lo de los "cosplays" y fotos suyas durmiendo. Tiene deseos de vengarse… unos deseos muy grandes…

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Five Nights At Freddy es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, no mía. Esta historia y OC es solamente de mi propiedad.**

**Acepto cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. En serio. Y ante cualquier error ortográfico, por favor avisarme, a veces escribo muy rápido y no lo noto.**

**Bueno ¡disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

Apenas escucho el sonido de los huesos crujir, Roxy dio un gran grito.

– ¡MIKEEEEEE!

Mike se había puesto entre el ataque de Foxy y Gemma, claramente… quien había recibido el fuerte golpe había sido él. Todos miraron con horror como el cuerpo sin vida de Mike caía en un fuerte golpe.

Jeremy tampoco se salvaba. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Chica y Bonnie corrieron hacia él y empezaron a arrastrarlo hacia un lugar oscuro, lo único que se escuchaban eran sus gritos y cosas crujir muy fuerte.

– ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! – Gritó Gemma mirando hacia la dirección donde se habían llevado a Jeremy.

– Pero si está sucediendo, mamá. – Haruka sonrió mientras se separaba de sus hermanos. – Lo mejor será tomar caminos separados… – Alzó la mano donde se encontraba el control. –… antes de que ellos los alcancen y terminen como esos idiotas.

Roxy dio un gruñido y empezó a empujar a su mamá para que se fuera en una dirección diferente. A pesar de la ira, Gemma empezó a correr en dirección a la cocina.

– ¿Y ustedes, mis amados hermanos?

Tanto Roxy como Kuro sonrieron de manera cínica y alzaron la mano mostrando el dedo medio.

– ¡Vete al carajo!

Al gritar los dos fueron en diferentes caminos. Roxy, inconscientemente, se giró un poco al ver los cuerpos de Mike y Jeremy. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas y vengaría sus muertes.

Porque mataría Haruka esta noche.

…

Kuro llegó a los baños. Miraba para todos lados esperando no encontrarse con alguno de los animatronicos. También espero, aunque sea, poder encontrar a Roxy y a su madre.

– Joder…

Escucho unos pasos acercándose hasta su posición, por lo cual entró a uno de los cubículos y se subió a tapa del inodoro para que no vieran sus pies.

Guardo silencio cuando empezó a escuchar los pasos mucho más cerca.

Kuro sentía el corazón demasiado acelerado y apenas podía controlar su respiración. Debía calmarse y crear una rápida estrategia para perder al animatronico y poder encontrar a las chicas. _Tenía _que encontrarlas, no sabía cuál era el plan de Haruka aunque tenía una idea de que pasaría toda esta noche.

…

Gemma llegó hasta la sala de seguridad, donde sabía que anteriormente Roxy, Mike y Jeremy trabajaban.

Ella estaba completamente furiosa. Los deseos asesinos dentro de ella se apoderaron por completo de ella. No le importaba que fuera su hijo, lo mataría. De eso estaba segura.

Cuando escucho pasos, cerró rápidamente las dos puertas y se fijó en las cámaras (que tenía 99% al menos), tratando de buscar a sus dos hijos y al maldito bastardo.

Notó que en una de las cámaras se encontraba Bonnie observándola fijamente. Gemma sintió un escalofrío como de esos que no sentía después de mucho tiempo.

Y sonrió mientras la adrenalina subía con fuerza. Agarró una gorra que se encontraba cerca y se la puso mientras formaba una sonrisa.

Euristea había vuelto.

…

Roxy tenía el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir. Se escondió dentro de Pirate's Cove y se puso en posición fetal mientras tiritaba del miedo y unas lágrimas traicioneras salían.

No entendía por qué lloraba. En esos momentos no debía llorar y no debía sentir miedo.

Rápidamente se paró y empezó a abrazarse a sí misma tratando de darse algo de valor. Esto, por primera vez, realmente le asustaba. Esto era el juego del gato y el ratón, un juego realmente muy peligroso si eres el ratón.

Roxy apretó los puños y se sentó en la pared dentro de Pirate's Cove. Sinceramente, la fuerza se le había ido y no podía ir a buscar a su madre y a su hermano, menos en ese estado tan vergonzoso.

Ella simplemente… no podía… no podía…

Se alarmó demasiado cuando las cortinas de Pirate's Cove fueron un poco abiertas mientras una misteriosa sombra se adentraba al lugar. La oscuridad volvió a reinar cunado cerraron las cortinas.

La cobriza se tensó y sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su short. Se puso muy alerta por cualquier cosa y poder escapar.

Pensó en su familia, pensó en Vanesa y pensó en su venganza. No… ella no moriría esta noche. Ella mataría a Haruka. Y no había nada que la detuviera, de eso estaba segura.

…

Arthur observaba la pizzería con gran ira. Había esperado afuera por su familia, pero se sorprendió cuando ellos no habían salido aún. Se preocupó, claramente, después de todo era su familia y los amaba.

Entró por la ventana y empezó a caminar con un silencio digno de un ninja. Pasó a lado de Chica sin ser notado por a la animatronica ya que él se ocultaba perfectamente en las sombras.

Se detuvo debajo de una cámara y la miró. Sonrió mientras mandaba un beso.

Él mismo sabía que Gemma se encontraba en el salón de seguridad. Era muy lista y podría defenderse, aparte de que podría saber dónde estaban sus hijos. Su esposa era realmente inteligente. Una de las cualidades de porque la ama.

…

Kuro salió lentamente de los baños al notar que el animatronico se había ido. Verifico muchas veces la salida y salió corriendo esperando no encontrarse con algún animatronico. Corría con las fuerzas que le deban sus piernas, debía ser muy rápido y encontrar a las chicas, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que algo malo les pasara. Él no quería eso y por eso corría con todo lo que podía.

– ¿Kuro? ¡Ahí estás!~

El nombrado se tensó por completo y se detuvo. Se giró para encarar a su hermano Haruka y a lado de él se encontraba Freddy con los ojos brillando de rojo.

– ¡Es una alegría verte, Kuro!~

– Jódete. – Dijo sacándole el dedo medio.

– Oh~ ¿Por qué eres así con tu querido hermano?

Haruka empezó a acercarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de su hermano mayor puso peligrosamente su rostro cerca del de Kuro.

– Dime, hermano mayor, ¿qué me harás? – Puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho de Kuro.

Kuro acercó con fuerza el rostro de su hermano para unir sus labios con un apasionado beso. Haruka abrió los ojos con fuerza, pero no rechazo el beso y empezó a corresponder.

– Me encanta este beso, Kuro~

– Que bueno que te guste, Haruka. – Kuro sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a Haruka. – Porque será el último que tendrás.

Con todas fuerzas, se alejó de Haruka y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. El golpe le dejo un severo moretón en el rostro Haruka, inclusive tirándolo al suelo por el golpe.

– ¡Bastardo! – Miró al animatronico. – ¡MÁTALO!

Freddy empezó a correr en dirección a Kuro para matarlo, pero éste fue mucho más rápido que el animatronico y logró esquivar el fuerte agarre. Empezó a alejarse de ahí mientras era perseguido por Freddy, pero antes de desaparecer, logró gritar con fuerza.

– ¡ESO FUE POR MAMÁ Y ROXY, BASTARDO!

…

Gemma vigilaba a Bonnie y Chica con detenimiento. Aún tenía el rostro rojo por la acción de su esposo, eso realmente no había sido necesario, pero le alegraba que él estuviera aquí con ellos para salvarlos.

Solamente esperaba que no cayera en las garras de Haruka o en sus amigos controlados.

Gemma escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta izquierda. Prendió un poco la luz y miró por la ventana, encontrándose con Golden Freddy. Gemma se sorprendió, pero no abrió.

– ¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo no soy igual que los demás!

Gemma abrió los ojos, pero abrió la puerta y cuando Golden entró, la cerró con rapidez.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que estabas igual que los demás.

– No. Tu hijo no sabe que existo y por eso ni siquiera se ha fijado en mí. – Habló Golden. – Cuando vi todo lo que sucedió, supe que tenía que ayudarlos. Vengo aquí a sacarte, Gemma. No permitiré que te lastimen.

– Gracias por eso, Golden. – Le sonrió al chico de cabello rubio y sin ojos. – Pero antes de que hagas eso, debo pedirte un favor.

…

Roxy sintió un extraño filo en su mejilla. Se sonrojó un poco y dejo que la sangre fluyera con suavidad por su mejilla. Se sonrojó aún más cuando sintió una húmeda lengua lamerle su mejilla herida.

Una mano fuerte le agarró del cuello empezando a apretar con mucha fuerza. Roxy empezó a patalear, dándole probablemente en el rostro del animatronico (cualquiera que sea). No perdió su oportunidad y empezó a correr hacia la salida, pero la mano del animatronico le agarro por el cuello de su camisa blanca y la devolvió a la oscuridad del lugar.

– ¡S-Suéltame! ¡Ahora!

Dio un certero golpe en la cara del animatronico y volvió a correr. Esta vez logró salir y empezó a correr con más fuerza. Giró su cabeza sin detenerse, resultando que Foxy la estaba persiguiendo con su garfio alzado para atacarla.

– ¡Detente! ¡Foxy! ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo!

Foxy no respondía, solamente seguía persiguiéndola con su gran velocidad. Mostró sus colmillos esperando con ansiedad clavárselos en su lóbulo.

De repente las luces se apagaron de manera inesperada, todo se consumió en una gran oscuridad. Roxy se preocupó ya que no podía ver nada y no sabía a donde se dirigía.

Sintió una mano jalarla hacia un lugar. Ella iba a gritar, pero una mano tapó su boca.

– Soy yo…

– _¿Mamá? _– Es el pensamiento de Roxy al escuchar la baja voz de su madre.

– Ya estas a salvo… por ahora. – La llevó a un pequeño lugar, probablemente un armario. – Escúchame bien, Roxy. No tenemos mucho tiempo y ambas sabemos que Haruka nos está buscando para matarnos, aunque a ti no. – Le dio abrazo. – Así que esta es nuestra última noche.

– _¿Qué?_

– Roxy, te amo. Eres mi orgullo y siempre te amare. No importa en qué situación estés, no importa si estás sola, debes saber que siempre estaré contigo. Siempre estare contigo, siempre te amare y jamás te dejare sola.

– _¿Por qué me lo dices? ¿Mamá?_

– Debes entender que esta decisión fue difícil, pero es lo mejor. Lamento no haber cuidado de ti cuando sucedió lo de la pizzería. Lamento no haber podido rescatar a Vanesa. Lamento no haber pensado con claridad y haber mantenido a mi familia unida. Tu padre, tus hermanos y Vanesa. Realmente lo siento, Roxy. Eres bella, eres inteligente, valiente y muy buena. Por favor, sigue. ¡Sigue! ¡Se fuerte! ¡Y más te vale que no te detengas! ¡Muéstrate al mundo tal como eres, no escondas nada de ti porque eres la mejor persona que el mundo pueda conocer! ¡Tú eres la luz de mis días, mi gran felicidad, mi mayor alegría! ¡Te amo! Y gracias por existir. Me enorgullezco de ser tu madre y saber que te he visto crecer…

Roxy soltaba lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre. No sabía por qué su madre le decía eso, pero… le dolía. Realmente le dolía.

Lentamente se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta, cuando la abrieron se encontraron con un Kuro muy herido. Se podían ver sus heridas con la muy tenue luz de la luna y el lugar.

– ¿Ya se lo dijiste? – Preguntó Kuro, sonriendo.

– Sí. – Gemma asintió. – Te toca.

Gemma se alejó y Kuro se puso frente a Roxy. Cuando se acercó, justo cuando Roxy abría la boca para hablar, Kuro le dio un apasionado beso que le hizo sentir miles de sensaciones. La rodeó en sus heridos brazos y empezó a darles pequeños besos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a aumentar mientras recibía los cariñosos besos de Kuro.

– Te amo, Roxy. Y más te vale que jamás lo olvides. Tú sabes que no soy chico de muchas palabras, pero sé mis acciones reflejan mis sentimientos.

Le dio un abrazo y besó sus delicadas lágrimas.

– Eres mi amor y siempre lo serás.

Gemma se volteó para ver a sus hijos.

– Creo que es mome-

Roxy dio un grito cuando Foxy apareció detrás de su madre y enterró sus afilados dientes en su cabeza, atinándole con fuerza en su lóbulo. La sangre empezó a resbalarse entre los dientes de Foxy. Gemma empezó a escupir sangre mientras alzaba la mano en dirección a sus hijos.

– L…os… quie…ro…

El cuerpo de Gemma cayó en fuerte golpe mientras era liberada de los dientes de Foxy.

– No… – Kuro abrazó protectoramente a Roxy mientras la alejaba de la mirada sádica de los animatronicos.

– Bueno, debo admitir que me molestaba el hecho de que me mandara a lavarme los dientes. – Haruka apareció con un cuchillo y sonriendo.

– Maldito… – Kuro gruñó.

– Así soy yo~ – Haruka sonrió más. – Es momento de acabar esto, ¿no crees, querido hermano mayor?

– Sí. Tienes razón.

Kuro sacó una pistola y apunto a Roxy. Ésta miraba todo shockeada.

– Oh~ ¿Qué haces, querido Kuro?

– Algo sencillo, mi querido bastardo. – Kuro sonrió. – Distraerte.

– ¿Eh?

Se escuchó un balazo y el cabello blanco de Haruka se tiñó de sangre. El cuerpo de Haruka cayó cuando de repente Arthur apareció con un hacha y empezó a golpear a los animatronicos.

– ¿Quién es ese?

– Nuestro papá.

– ¿Papá?

Arthur se giró y le sonrió cálidamente a Roxy mientras golpeaba a Chica.

– Es momento de irnos.

– Yo me quedare… ese bastardo sigue vivo. Tiene unos minutos de vida y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.

– ¿Y qué hay de los demás?

Kuro sacó un cuchillo.

– Soy más duro que ellos. ¡Vayanse ahora!

– ¡KURO! ¡NO!

– Es momento de irnos, Roxy. – Arthur sujetó con fuerza a Roxy mientras la jalaba de ahí.

– ¡NO! ¡ALTO!

– ¡GOLDEN! ¡AHORA!

– Roxy… – La nombrada volteó hacia su hermano. – Te amamos.

Justo cuando Golden apareció detrás de los únicos sobrevivientes unos minutos antes de desaparecer, Roxy vio con lágrimas y horror como los animatronicos empezaban a atacar a Kuro sin piedad.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Como dije, acepto ****cualquier crítica, opinión y tomatazo que se me entregue. Y quiero agradecerle a **Nuvil Angela** y **Rassiel-Magics **por darme sus **_**reviews**_** en el capítulo anterior.**

**Para Nuvil Angela:** Haruka es así desde nacimiento~ Completamente loquisho.

Haruka: Estas en lo correcto :3 *Ve el otro comentario* ¡ROXY ME QUIERE, NIÑA! ¡YO SÉ QUE SÍ!

Lo siento~ jajaja~ Al menos ya te lo devolví con este zukulento capítulo

*Haruka solamente sonríe y cuando ve su situación, sonríe más.* ¡Oh!~ Yo recuerdo esto~ Yo le hice esto a un brabucón… digamos que jamás volvió a molestarme~

Cuando lo vi estaba peor que roja como tomate y pensaba "Más… ¡Más!" O. o

Bye~

**Para Rassiel:** Haruka: Basta, me sonrojas~ Pues sí~ Me gusta verla sufrir aunque la ame con intensidad.

*Gemma sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza a Rassiel como si de perrito se tratara.*

*Kuro frunce el ceño y mira a los demás.* ¿Pueden alejar a ésta de mí? Solamente prefiero estar Roxy, gracias. Y no me digas Kuro-kun, es estúpido.

Bye~

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Shay fuera, bye**


	22. Fin

_Un año después_

– ¿Está todo listo?

– Sí.

– ¿Todo arreglado?

– Sí.

– ¿Te pusiste calzones limpios?

– ¡¿Qué clase de persona pregunta eso?!

– Tu padre, ahora responde.

– S-Sí.

– Bien. Tienes 10 minutos antes de irnos, Roxanne.

– Sí, papá.

La cobriza que tanto conocemos ha cambiado tanto. Ahora tenía el cabello largo hasta amarrarlo en una larga coleta, su usual ropa había sido cambiada por unos _jeans_ y una camisa polo roja y unos lindos tenis. Claramente aún conservaba su amada bufanda y, gracias a su largo cabello, podía ocultar con facilidad su pequeño "defecto".

– Nunca pensé volver aquí.

_**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

_"¡Donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida!"_

El lugar donde había trabajado se veía, actualmente, sucio y desierto. Después de todo, el lugar había sido cerrado debido a las fallas "técnicas" que tuvo. Aunque claramente ella sabía la _verdadera _razón por lo cual cerraron.

Alegrándose de que no hubiera mucha gente cerca, entró al lugar con demasiada facilidad y sin ningún problema.

Se sintió algo triste cuando vio las paredes sucias y llenas de polvo. Inclusive se sintió peor al ver uno de sus lugares favoritos completamente olvidado y odiado, demasiado triste, uno tenía que admitir. _Pirate's Cove_.

– Bueno… lo mejor será que siga.

Siguió caminando con todo el cuerpo atento. Se sorprendió al ver los cuerpos de los animatronicos sin energía alguna y llenos de polvo.

– Ustedes…

Cuando se acercó a sus cuerpos, sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, empezó a golpearlos con un pedazo de madera que encontró cerca de ahí.

Luego de unos minutos, se detuvo a base del cansancio y de las lágrimas que le salían.

– ¿Por qué habría de importarme? De todos modos, ya están muertos. Sin vida. Cadáveres. Cosas que ni deberían importarme.

Miró el cuerpo de Foxy, notando que tenía sangre seca cerca de su boca.

– Bastardo. – Murmuró al ver la sangre. – Lamento haberlo perdido, pero después de lo que pasó, no quería nada tuyo dentro de mí. – Dijo, tocando su vientre. – Acabe con su vida como cualquier persona lo haría, abortando. Realmente lamento haberlo hecho, Foxy, pero la ira era más grande que el razonamiento.

Se levantó y siguió mirando el cuerpo.

– ¿Qué mi madre nunca te ha dicho que espiar a la gente es malo?

Golden apareció con nerviosismo en el rostro por haber sido descubierto.

– Lo siento, Roxy, pero tu padre me pidió que fuera por ti. Ya se tienen que ir.

– ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros?

– No. – Negó la cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa muy triste. – Mi lugar es aquí y debo seguir aquí. Yo debo cuidarlos.

– Ellos ya no están vivos, Golden. Con el tiempo, su batería se acabó. Esas personas los apagaron para siempre.

– Lo sé, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Realmente fue un gusto haber conocido, Roxy. – Se acercó a la mencionada y la abrazó.

– Es mutuo, Golden. – Le devolvió el abrazo y se separó sin mostrar expresión alguna. – Debo de irme de aquí, este lugar me trae recuerdos. Tantos estúpidos recuerdos.

Roxy se alejó de ahí y se quedó parada en la salida sin hacer otro tipo de movimiento. Ella misma sabía que no volvería ahí. No quería volver ahí, no después lo que pasó hace un año. Ahora, se iría de su hogar, se alejaría de la pizzería y viviría una nueva vida con su padre.

– Hubiera sido lindo que se levantaran y se despidieran de mí en vez de fingir que estaban apagados. Después de todo, no los volveré a ver.

Los animatronicos parpadearon y la miraron con rostros demasiado tristes.

Ella se fue.

Los demás se miraron entre sí y miraron hacia abajo. Roxy no volvería después de lo que habían hecho. Ella jamás los perdonaría.

– Foxy, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

El nombrado se sorprendió y se fijó en su cuello, notando que tenía bufanda roja de Roxy amarrada con gran delicadeza.

Y cuando movió la bufanda, encontró una pequeña carta cerca.

– ¿Qué dice ahí?

Foxy abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

_Chicos,_

_Si creen que jamás los perdonaré, están equivocados._

_Sí, lo sé. Ustedes hicieron que perdiera a las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero hubo alguien quienes los perdieron a ustedes. Mi mamá y mi hermano están conmigo, inclusive el tonto y psicópata de Haruka está conmigo._

_Iré a iniciar una nueva vida junto a mi padre a un lugar muy lejano, un lugar lejos de la pizzería. Mi padre cree que es lo mejor para mí después de lo que pasó, en cierto modo estoy de acuerdo con él. Realmente es lo mejor._

_Siendo sinceros, si espero verlos alguna vez. Tal vez cuando ya sea una adulta o probablemente cuando consiga un trabajo donde nadie muera (eso fue tan egoísta, pero me entienden)_

_Les quiere mucho,_

_Roxanne Vidal_

– Oh, grumete… – Sujetó la bufanda dando una sonrisa triste. – Jamás te olvidaremos.

_Fin_.

* * *

**Después de todo, logre terminar esta historia. Le agradezco a estas personas por acompañarme hasta el final: Rassiel-Magics, KaiiriFJ y Nuvil Angela**

**Rassiel:** Mi querida Rassiel~ Perdona por acabar con esta historia, pero ya era necesario que la terminara. Tengo tantos proyectos futuros que debo terminar con uno para iniciar con otro.

Y no te preocupes por Kuro, el las extrañara, a pesar de que ya tengan que irse.

**KaiiriFJ**: Yep, como lo prometí hasta el final~ Zukulento shaoi 7u7

Creo que desde ahora pondré de uke a Haruka oficialmente :3 Kuro es el Seme Masho Azotador :r

Jajaja, que mala~

**Nuvil Angela:** Oh, Nuvil~ Lo lamento, pero era necesario que ya llegara el final~

Créeme cuando te digo que Haruka está disfrutando tu infinito dolor.

¡ABAJO LA CENSURA! ¡NO MÁS CENSURA DEL SHAOI!

Bye~

**Mis queridos lectores, espero hayan disfrutado esta historia hasta el final.**

**Los quiere con todo su corazón y espera verlos en otras historias,**

**Shay fuera, paz~**


End file.
